


Proteus Striego

by valyrianivory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valyrianivory/pseuds/valyrianivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming from a royal pure-blood family is something of a treasure in Ira Soares' eyes. But everything isn't always what it seems to be. Follow Ira Soares through her time at Hogwarts, and watch as she slowly becomes apart of something much bigger than she ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my OC's are mine.

A gust of wind broke the air around her face, chilling the girl slightly as she clutched her jacket tighter with one arm, the other holding onto her broomstick for dear life. She didn't know what compelled her to even listen to that _idiot_ in the first place. Couldn't he see she was shaking with nervousness even from down below? He had yet to kick off. He remained laughing and watched her while her broom dipped and swerved in odd angles.

"Malfoy!" she screamed as her broom took on a mind of its own. Before she even knew what was happening, her broom stopped moving and she plummeted to the ground, earning herself a face full of dirt and freshly cut grass.

He continued to laugh while he doubled over onto the ground beside her.

She spat on the ground and glared at the blonde haired nightmare. "This is your fault, Malfoy!" An ache settled across her face when she realized her nose had broken. "Bloody brilliant!"

Tears started to make their way down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away. There'd be no way in hell she'd show any weakness around Draco Malfoy. He'd only make things worse.

"You're the one that doesn't know how to fly," Draco pointed out as he picked up his own broom and helped her from the ground. "Didn't your parents teach you anything?"

"They taught me enough," she bit out while holding her bloody nose. "I'm not Rhys. I'm not interested in playing some stupid game that involves brooms and bludgers."

"That's not the only reason to learn how to fly," he said. "Merlin, Ira, I may just have to teach you myself."

Ira glared and shoved past him towards her house, meeting up with her mother and Draco's at the door.

"What happened?" Pierrette asked when she saw her daughter.

"Draco happened," Ira winced while her mother pulled her wand out. "He insisted I fly my broom even though I never learned."

Narcissa Malfoy shook her head and called her son inside. She didn't look pleased with his actions, but nonetheless Ira knew he'd be given nothing more than a slap on the wrist. That's enough punishment for someone from a prestigious family. With parents like Lucius and Narcissa, Draco rarely got in trouble.

Ira was tugged inside and set down on one of their living room sofas. Their living room was large, just like the rest of the Soares manor, and had the color scheme of white and grey. It was expensive living, but Ira couldn't complain.

Being a pureblood from a reputable family had its perks, as well as many downfalls. Though, Ira never pondered the downfalls as much as the perks. She ignored the fact that being pureblood meant that you automatically have superiority over any other wizard in the wizarding world. She didn't apply such supremacy to her own life, believing that everybody was an equal. There was nothing wrong with half-bloods or muggle-borns in Ira's eyes. However, the rest of the Soares family had different opinions.

Her mother, a Hufflepuff in her day, Pierrette Greenfeld was a respectful woman with a kind nature. Like Ira, she held the same beliefs of blood purity. After her engagement with Ira's father Sigrid Soares, things changed and he pushed his beliefs onto her. Although he wasn't as harsh a man as Lucius Malfoy, he made it a strict rule to never associate with anything below us. It was very obvious he'd been a Slytherin.

"Oi, Mum, the post is here!" Rhys' voice came from the living room's entrance.

Ira looked up to see owls flying through an open window and perching themselves on the coffee table. Two sat in front of Ira, one obviously for her older brother Rhys, and one for herself. It had to have been her acceptance letter into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school she'd be attending in the fall.

Draco came back in and flopped down beside Ira, glancing over her shoulder at the envelope in her hands and scoffed. "I got mine ages ago."

Ira rolled her eyes and removed the wax seal.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Soares,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Draco made a move to take the letter from her hands to read it for himself, but Ira shoved him away and watched as his face contorted into a menacing glare.

"Children, please," Pierrette scolded after shooing away the owls. "Well, Rhys?"

Rhys, with a frown, threw his letter into the fireplace. "I didn't get Head Boy."

For his last year at Hogwarts, Rhys was hoping to get Head Boy. He was a prefect, though, with excellent grades and an almost-perfect record. He was a Slytherin like his father that had a knack for charms and quite the arm for his position in Quidditch. He was someone to look up to, but Ira didn't. Her and Rhys didn't have a picture-perfect relationship. They had many differences and fought more than anything.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Pierrette said and hugged her son. "Being Head Boy isn't all it's made out to be, trust me."

While Pierrette coaxed Rhys and ushered Narcissa into the kitchen with them both, Ira and Draco were left to stare at each other with an equal amount of hatred for one another. Although they've known each other since they were toddlers, the two never got along. They tried at one time or another to put their differences aside and be friends, but it was never something solid. It was like they were destined to be enemies. Draco was just a bully, and Ira was always his target.

Quirking a brow, Ira narrowed her eyes. "You're a pest."

"Likewise."

"Ugh," she groaned and threw a pillow at his face. "Why are you even here?"

"Father wanted to talk business with yours," he said and threw the pillow back. "So, what house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"Well, I know yours will be Slytherin."

Draco smirked. "You're smart sometimes, Soares. Perhaps you'll be a Ravenclaw."

Ira hadn't put much thought into it. She didn't know where she may be placed. She hoped it wasn't Slytherin, that'd be an absolute nightmare.

"But sometimes you're such a dolt you may just be a Hufflepuff," Draco shrugged casually.

Ira shrieked. "I'm not as halfwitted as you!"

"On the contrary-"

"What is with all the yelling?" Sigrid finally made his appearance with Lucius at his side. His voice was calm, looking between Ira and Draco as if waiting for an answer.

Lucius, instead, sneered, pointing at his son with his cane. "Draco, we're leaving. Come, now."

In a huff, the blonde haired boy rose from the couch and met up with his father who appeared unhappy while muttering words with Ira's father. Ira knew whatever was being said wasn't positive.

Pierrette appeared once again with Narcissa, the two laughing over something with a gleam in their eyes.

"Maybe we can go shopping for school supplies together?" Pierrette questioned the other woman.

"That'd be lovely."

As soon as the Malfoy's left, the house went back to being eerily quiet. That's usually how it was at the Soares residence. It was a calm environment. Other times, but very rarely, Ira and Rhys always got under each other's skin and caused commotion. And usually their little sister Freya, who was only six years old and at the moment, was at their grandmother's house, made too much ruckus around their home.

While Pierrette tended to work in her crafts room and Sigrid walked to his office, Ira was left to sit with her Hogwarts letter clutched firmly in her hand.

* * *

"It's not an ideality that's worth discussion, Sigrid," Pierrette argued. "I can't believe _this_ is what you've been working on with Lucius!"

Ira tiptoed towards the kitchen in nothing but her nightgown and slippers, keeping quiet just in case she got in trouble for being out of bed so late. It was nearing eleven at night and shouting had woken her. Before she walked down the stairs, she realized that Rhys was sound asleep. Rolling her eyes and closing his door, she realized he could sleep through anything.

Now, standing mere inches away from their extravagant kitchen around a corner, she listened closely to her parents' conversation.

Sigrid heaved a sigh. "Pierrette, you know that Lucius and I have been allies, as well as mates, for several years now, even before I took an interest in you during our school years. We've been talking about this among other matters for a long time. It was going to happen sooner or later."

"Well, I didn't expect you to still be interested," she spat with as much venom as she could manage. Pierrette was a soft-spoken woman and hardly ever raised her voice. There wasn't a bad bone in her body. This tone made Ira cringe. Clearly their conversation was over controversial matters.

There was a pause, and Ira imagined her father pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Darling, you know that even if I wasn't interested, I'd still have no choice. This will be the best thing for our family, you'll see."

"How can you say such a thing? I will not stand by and let you do this!"

The sound of a fist against a table made Ira jump. "It's already finalized, Pierrette. There's nothing that can reverse what's been done."

Pierrette let out something close to a whimper. "You promised me you wouldn't bring any Dark magic into this family. You made a promise not only to me but to our children. And now you want to go back on that and allow them to be in the presence of it? I don't favor any sides, Sigrid, but the Light is where I'll stand if I have to."

"I don't think you have a choice."

"To Hell with that! Everybody is entitled to a choice. I will not stand by your decision to be a…wizard of revolting standards." Pierrette sounded like she meant to say something else besides a 'wizard of revolting standards' as she put it, but obviously refrained and thought against it.

Taking a moment, Ira heard shuffling of feet and could hear Pierrette cry softly into something; possibly her father's chest.

"There's something else that might change your mind…Ira."

Pierrette sniffled. "What about her?"

"She has something that makes her…special, as he puts it. What it is, I have no clue of. But if you want our daughter as well as Freya and Rhys to be safe, you have to understand that this choice will be valuable in the long run."

"Ira can't know of this," Pierrette stammered.

"And she won't…not until it's her time to cater to her own duties."

"What are you saying?" the bitter tone was back once more. "That she'll become one of you, one of _them_?"

Ira didn't understand what they were talking about. Who was 'he' and who was 'them'? Letting out a yawn, she figured it might as well be time to get some well-deserved sleep. After the day she's had and this new piece of information about herself, Ira knew that sleep would be something between easy and hard to get.

She traipsed upstairs quietly and into her bedroom without so much of a sound. After sliding beneath her comforter into the warmness of her bed, her thoughts were on overdrive, but sleep was weighing heavily on her conscience.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my OC's are mine.

The fighting never ceased to end.

It was constant, and Ira's parents didn't bother being discreet about it. During the night Ira heard them going at it, and she considered intervening a number of times, but she chose not to in fear of getting in trouble. They never fought much, rarely ever raising their voice at one another. This time it was different.

Family breakfasts were awkward, to say the least. Nobody talked to one another unless it was to pass a scone or offer up the pitcher of pumpkin juice. The house elves did most of the talking anymore, whether it was at breakfast or dinner, the noise mostly came from those in the kitchen. Usually Pierrette holed herself up in her crafts room or was out for the day as an art historian, a job she took a lot of pride in. Sigrid was the same; always mulling over paperwork in his office or working his day job as the head of International Magic Office of Law, making him a very crucial part of the governing system.

Leading up to September 1, Ira made a lot of time for her and Freya. She wouldn't be seeing her sister until Christmas break, and knowing so made Freya break out in tears while hugging Ira tightly before she boarded the Hogwarts Express. All Ira could do was frown and hug her back, promising to write her every week.

Pierrette gave each of her children a hug and a kiss, making sure that Rhys and Ira had everything they needed. While she spoke to Rhys, Ira noted the dark circles beneath her mother's gray eyes. They no longer appeared bright and full of life; they were now dull and tiresome. Even her tanned skin had paled over the course of two months. Ira should have felt alarmed, but Pierrette was a strong woman and knew that whatever was going on with her that she'd be fine no matter what.

"And what about you, darling?" Pierrette asked, looking at her eldest daughter. "Do you have all your robes, books, quills – and such?"

Ira laughed. "Yes, Mum. Don't worry. I've got it all covered."

Pierrette took her daughter's face in both of her hands and looked at her in amazement. "You're so strong, you know that?"

Ira had no idea where this was coming from.

"Just remember that you are a Soares, and you have power inside you, a fire that burns so passionately. Make sure it never goes out, you hear me?" Ira could see her mother's eyes brimming with tears, but she didn't mention it. "And I love you no matter what house you're sorted into. Take pride in who you are, what house you are in, and the friends you make while you're away. Everything is based on fate, Ira. Every choice you make, whether bad or good, has a purpose. I believe you are going to do great things."

"Mum-"

"Just hear me out, darling. If there is ever something going on and you are unable to reach me, confide in Narcissa. She always looked at you like the daughter she never had, and she's been a friend of mine for years." Removing her hands, she pulled something from her jacket, a piece of jewelry that had been around Pierrette's neck for the longest time. It was a beautiful crystal hanging from a silver chain. She grabbed Ira's hand and placed it there.

"A family heirloom. Your grandmother made me promise to continue the family legacy by passing it down to the eldest daughter," she continued. "I need you to promise me something, Ira. No matter what, I want you to never let someone influence who you are or the choices you make. Never let someone take advantage of you out of spite."

"You act like this is the final conversation we're ever having," Ira joked while clasping the crystal around her neck. It was a few minutes until the students had to board, so Ira knew she had to book it.

"No, but I want you to be confident in who you are and to remember these words I tell you." With one final kiss on the crown of Ira's head, she took Freya's hand and waved her off.

Ira took what her mother said seriously, but she'd think over it another time. Right now, the girl had to find a compartment to sit in. All the ones she passed were full except for one. Two boys sat across from each other; one with circle frame glasses and a mess of brown hair. The clothing he wore were two sizes too big but the boy didn't seem to care. The other, however, was a dead giveaway. He was a Weasley. She could tell by his fiery red hair and his shabby clothes. Ira wasn't one to judge, she was just stating the facts.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" she asked, standing awkwardly in the aisle.

The dark haired boy looked at her and nodded. "Of course."

Ira smiled and took a seat next to the Weasley. "I'm Ira, by the way. Ira Soares."

Weasley gave her an odd look. "You're pureblooded, right?"

"That'd be correct." Ira didn't find it surprising that people knew the surname. "And you're a Weasley. I can tell by the hair."

The Weasley's were known in the wizarding world to be blood-traitors, supporter of Muggles and such. Ira didn't see much of an issue with the family. She never once met a Weasley, but knew about their family through gossip and news articles.

"The name's Ron," he said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Who are you?" The question was pointed at the other boy.

"Oh, I'm Harry…Harry Potter."

Ira's eyes nearly bulged from her head. "No way. You're the one that survived You-Know-Who."

"That's right." Harry didn't appear to like Ira's observation. He kind of sunk back into the seat a bit, looking around at anything else but the two kids in front of him.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" an old woman stood outside with a cart in front of her, treats of all sorts piling the thing.

Ron declined, holding up a sandwich that looked about as good as dragon dung, but Harry had no trouble in buying loads of sweets.

"We'll take the lot," he said, handing the woman his change.

Ira pitched in and bought a few cauldron cakes, her favorite treat in the wizarding world.

"Here's my contribution," she laughed, offering one to each of them.

Harry picked up a small box and furrowed his brow. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?"

"They do mean every flavor," Ron said, now sitting opposite Ira.

"Those things are ghastly," Ira added. "I'm the unlucky sort. I got a liver flavored one before."

Harry cringed and removed the chewed up bean that was in his mouth. He picked up a Chocolate Frog package and was trying to decipher if it was an _actual_ frog.

"Don't be silly. It's only a spell," Ira giggled. "They're quite delicious. Oh, and they come with a card of a famous witch or wizard. I'm not the kind to collect things so I just pitch it after I'm done."

Harry opened it up and the frog inside jumped over his shoulder onto the window.

"Uh, you might want to get that."

The frog, before anyone could grab it, jumped out the window.

"I've got Dumbledore!" Harry said proudly.

"Ah, I've got six of him," Ron said through a mouthful of jelly slugs.

Ira was having a fun time with these two. She didn't have any friends at home. Well, there was Malfoy, but he was the furthest thing from a friend.

Out of nowhere, a girl appeared, looking between the three of them. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Ron shrugged, appearing annoyed. "No."

The girl, looking at the wand in Ron's hand, looked at him cheekily. "Oh. Are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ira could already tell she wouldn't like this girl. She had bushy brown hair and large front teeth. Something about her seemed as though she was an overachieving bookworm.

As Ron tried out a spell and failed, Ira gnawed on her bottom lip. She wouldn't brag, but she was quite a good spell caster. She especially had a knack for charms and enjoyed astronomy. Space was an interesting part of their world; at least, Ira believed so.

The bush of hair was now sitting across from Harry and had fixed his glasses with a simple repairing spell. She was good, Ira would give her that. Shortly after, she learned this girl was Hermione Granger. Ira never heard of her before, but she offered her own name in response. Hermione nodded in her direction before rambling on and on about Harry and how his name was in nearly every history book out there.

Harry looked dazed. This girl's bossy voice and quick chatter was starting to give Ira a headache.

"Do you know what house you'll be in? I'm hoping for Gryffindor, it sounds as if it's the best. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. I expect we'll be getting to Hogwarts soon."

After Hermione left, the boys started talking about what houses they'd be sorted into. Ira didn't give it much thought, but she hoped she wasn't in Slytherin like her brother. That'd be a nightmare. Knowing for sure that Malfoy would be in Slytherin as well was even worse.

"Do you have any siblings?" Ron asked, looking at Ira while she finished off a cauldron cake.

"I have a brother who's prefect this year. His name's Rhys. He's in…Slytherin."

Harry glanced at her for a moment. "Isn't that the house You-Know-Who was in?"

Ron answered for her. "Yeah. Blimey, neither of us wants to be in that house."

"It's not all bad," Ira retorted, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

" _Right._ Because every wizard that graduated from Slytherin went on to be a good doer," Ron said sarcastically. "Honestly, every wizard in Slytherin is dark. There's no light inside 'em."

And the boys went on to talk about Quidditch. Ira couldn't get a word in because she didn't like the sport. She hated flying. Ever since she fell off her broom under Malfoy's watch, she's been afraid to touch another broom again.

Ira was looking out the window when the compartment door opened once more. She glanced over and her eyes narrowed. Draco stood there with Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe flanking him. His pointed face didn't acknowledge her, his whole focus on Harry.

"Is it true?" he wondered. "They're all saying Harry Potter's in this compartment. So, it's you?"

"Yes." Harry didn't look at all comfortable in Malfoy's presence. Ira didn't blame him. Anyone with sense wouldn't feel good around him.

Draco continued to introduce Goyle and Crabbe, both pure-blooded wizards who Ira knew for years. They were bullies as well, and helped Draco in ruining Ira's life. She rolled her eyes as Draco insulted Ron.

Ira spoke up. "Honestly, Malfoy, leave the kid alone."

Draco smirked, glancing between her and Harry. "I see you've already made friends with the right sort. But you'll want to know that making friends with the wrong sort won't help you much." His eyes landed on Ron, who was glaring at Malfoy.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort is for myself, thanks," Harry said coolly.

Draco masked his embarrassment with a sneer. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, it'll rub off on you."

"Oi, Malfoy, leave him be," Ira said, standing from her seat just as Ron and Harry did the same. "That's a little out of line, don't you think? If he doesn't want to be friends with a tosser like you, then so be it. He's fully capable of making his own friends and doesn't need you to influence his choices."

"Brave, are you, Soares?" Draco countered. "Maybe you're the one that needs to sort out their friendships. We're the people you should be with."

"I doubt that."

He eyed her up, looking at her ensemble of black robes and her creamy legs peeking out of her skirt. She tossed back her curly brown hair and scrunched up her freckled nose when his eyes met her cool gray ones.

"Let's go, boys," he announced, glaring at Ira before exiting the compartment.

Ron let out a breath. "You know him?"

"I practically grew up with that thing." She looked at Harry. "You've met Malfoy before?"

"At Diagon Alley, at the robes shop."

Ira went shopping with Pierrette, Narcissa, Malfoy, and Lucius that day. Although she didn't purchase her robes along with Draco. She was off getting her wand at Ollivanders.

"That must be horrible," Ron said. "I heard the Malfoys were one of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who. They said they were bewitched, but Dad says Malfoy's father wouldn't need an excuse to go dark."

Ira shrunk away at the mention of 'one of the first', knowing full well that in her family's history that the Soares name had been part of You-Know-Who's reign. Their family never talked about it, Ira hardly knew anything about it at all. It was a forbidden topic that made her mother on edge, and saddened Ira more than anything.

The train stopped and Ira knew they were there. She and the rest of the students piled outside the train into the darkness of night, following a very large man with a lantern towards a set of boats. Four to a boat, Ira remembers him saying. She got in next to a tall slender girl with sleek black hair and deep set eyes. She was very pretty, and had a polite smile when she saw Ira sitting beside her.

Across from them were two others. The first was a boy with a lanky figure. Ira recognized him immediately as Theodore Nott, having seen him at a few Malfoy get-togethers. His father was known as one of the ones to join You-Know-Who and his army of death eaters before Voldemort's disappearance eleven years ago.

"Honestly, Theo, get off my robes!" the girl beside him was kicking at the foot that was once on the bottom of her robes. "These are expensive, you know."

Theo shrugged, obviously unfazed. "Oh well."

She flicked a piece of strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, looking at each student in the boat with her. "I'm Sally-Anne Perks," she introduced in a silky voice. "Future Slytherin, ballet dancer, and part of the frog choir, if I'm lucky. But knowing me, luck has always been on my side."

"And also annoying," Theo added, earning a playful slap from Sally-Anne.

Ira felt the boat rock back and forth, feeling nauseous suddenly. She blamed it on the nerves, given she could finally see the castle as they rounded a bend. It was massive; with several windows that lit up like stars and turrets that seemed to go on forever towards the sky. It sat on what seemed like a gigantic rock, overlooking the lake and a forest.

The boats came to a stop at the docks and everyone stepped off. Ira lost sight of Sally-Anne and Theo, who disappeared into the crowd. She stuck by the other girl that was in her boat.

"I'm Lily Moon," she whispered into Ira's ear. "And not nearly as annoying as Sally-Anne Perks."

"You know her?" Ira asked.

"I sat in her compartment the whole way here. She's a prissy airhead, to say the least. And you are?"

Ira held out her hand. "Ira Soares. Pleasure."

Taking Ira's hand and giving it a good shake, she smiled. "Any clue as to what house you'll be in?"

"Anything but Slytherin, if I'm lucky," Ira chuckled. "Maybe I'm as lucky as Sally."

Lily giggled. "My mum went to Beauxbatons. She considered making me go there for my studies, but she wanted me to be in a more…diverse setting, as she put it. I have no clue what the houses are or how things are run here, but I did hear Slytherin is quite distasteful."

"Are you pure-blooded?"

"I'm afraid not. My mum's a witch, Dad's a muggle."

"Ah," Ira said, nodding in understanding.

They entered the entrance hall and were met by a woman they learned was Professor McGonagall. She had her black hair pulled back into a tight bun and emerald robes on her body. Something about her strict posture made her seem intimidating.

The nerves were back again as McGonagall explained the test they'd be put through. In front of the whole school? Ira shook her head while the older woman explained the details. As expected, there were four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin – each of which had their own noble history and production of great witches and wizards. Triumphs earned you house points, rule breaking lost you points. At the end of the year, the house cup would be rewarded to the house with the most points. It all seemed fairly simple.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place momentarily," Professor McGonagall said. "I shall return when we are ready for you."

After she made her exit, Ira tapped her foot impatiently, making sure to calm herself down before the test began. Lily was quite calm. She tried to stifle a laugh while watching Ira.

"I don't think it'll be all bad," Lily said. "Just breathe in and out. That's what helps me calm down."

"Nervous, Soares?" Malfoy's voice came from Ira's other side. He was leaning against the railing with Crabbe and Goyle, looking smug.

Ira rolled her eyes. "That's none of your concern."

"I bet she'll be in Hufflepuff," he said to his friends. "She's as dumb as a doornail."

"Do you have any just?" she wondered hotly. "You're such a prat."

Lily grabbed Ira's elbow and steered her away. The crowd was moving now and going through large wooden doors. There were four long tables where the rest of the student body sat at. They stared at the first years as they walked in. Ira was now in line behind Lily, with Draco behind her.

"I'm just saying Soares," Malfoy said in her ear. "You're not bright enough to fit into a _good_ house. Like Slytherin, for example."

"Will you shush it?" she groaned. "You're so bloody impossible."

They were led towards a long table that was at the front of the hall. Professors and staff sat there, looking upon each of them. Above their heads, the ceiling wasn't even there. It was bewitched to look like the night sky, as Hermione said from somewhere in the crowd.

On a stool sat an old pointy hat that looked like it survived better years. McGonagall stood beside it with a rolled up scroll in her hand. Then, the hat moved, opening up like a mouth.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ "

Everybody in the Great Hall cheered once the song commenced. Ira smiled. So, all they had to do was wear a hat. Rhys never divulged any information to her about the sorting, and neither of her parents warned her of how she was to be sorted. They just cared that she got into a good house. Mainly Slytherin, for her father's sake.

With the scroll now open, Professor McGonagall began shouting names out for students to step forward. Names were called, all unrecognizable, until she asked for Hermione Granger.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

A few others were called and sorted into their rightful houses. Malfoy was put in Slytherin along with Crabbe and Goyle. _Typical,_ Ira thought. Now she really needed to be placed somewhere different.

Lily was next. It took a few minutes, but eventually they put her in Slytherin. Ira was shocked. Lily looked defeated.

Nott was placed there as well, a bored look on his face when the hat let out its decision.

Pansy Parkinson, a foul girl who Ira hated almost as much as Malfoy, went to the Slytherin table with cheers emitting the hall.

Eventually, Sally-Anne was called up. Nothing about the girl looked like she belonged in Slytherin. But once her mouth opened you could tell that was her rightful place. And she took that place proudly, walking over to the Slytherin table and taking a seat next to Theodore.

Then, when Harry was called, the Great Hall fell silent. Everybody was taking in the sight of the Boy Who Lived, the boy who defeated You-Know-Who when he was just a baby. Ira didn't see why everybody was making a big fuss about it. He was just an ordinary kid with an unfortunate past.

He was placed in Gryffindor. Everybody at that table cheered him on while he took his seat. Now, it was down to Ira and three others.

"Soares, Ira."

Ira fidgeted nervously beneath her black cloak, taking a step forward towards the Sorting Hat. Her eyes were trained on it, but her ears were in line of the conversations going on nearby. Just like Harry, students were mumbling things about Ira, which wasn't the least bit shocking, about her family's legacy in the wizarding world. While sitting down to place the hat on her head, a few kids from the Slytherin table looked gleefully at her, as if hoping she'd become a Slytherin. Malfoy, on the other hand, glared, not an ounce of glee on his face. Her stomach dropped and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Ah, another Soares to continue on the family legacy," a voice said in her ears. "But where shall I place you? You've got a heart of gold like your mother, but a cunning mind like your father. You're almost identical to that of Sigrid, if I'm being honest."

Ira could just gulp in reply.

"You're nervous. Well, I guess that's to be expected under your…circumstances."

Circumstances? Ira couldn't figure out what he meant.

"There's something inside you that's hard to explain…but I can tell you're on your way to greatness. You're going to do remarkable things, as I'm sure you can already see."

Something about the Hat's tone gave Ira goose pimples.

"You'll do amazing things for…SLYTHERIN!"

Ira gasped. That was unexpected.

Everyone at the Slytherin table, including her older brother, clapped for her as she found a seat. He nodded in her direction with a smile.

Rhys never smiled at Ira.

Sitting next to Lily, Ira could only stare at her empty plate, her appetite gone and her own sanity as well.

"See, I told you I'd be a Slytherin. It's in the Perks' blood," Sally-Anne bemused happily. She was piling her plate with food and gave Ira a once over. "Are you feeling ill?"

Without a word, Sally did Ira the favor of putting food on her plate. There was loads of food to choose from; all of it looking delectable, but Ira doubted she'd be able to stomach it.

Sally-Anne frowned. "Eat. You'll thank me later." Turning back to her own plate, she engaged in a conversation with Daphne Greengrass.

Ira slowly ate her food as Sally suggested, not at all happy about it, but found that the more she ate the better she felt. Maybe Slytherin wouldn't be all bad. Maybe this was the house for her, as the Sorting Hat predicts. She was just overthinking it all and needed to relax.

"How's your family these days?"

Ira glanced at Theo, who finally recognized her existence. "It's the same as every pureblood household."

"So, basically gloom and doom with a bit of snootiness?" he offered.

"Mhmm," she hummed as she cut into her chicken. "I see you're not sitting with Malfoy. Aren't you two friends?"

Theo snorted. "I've never been friends with Malfoy. He's too much of a prat."

"And that is why I like you, Theo," Ira smiled. "You know who's worth your time." She looked down the table at Draco and his friends, watching as he threw a spoonful of gravy at a second year.

Theodore followed her eyes. "He's just a bully."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

The conversation died down just as dessert came and went. Ira felt full and happy, her nerves completely gone as she looked up at the High Table. Dumbledore now took his place at the podium and said a few words before he sent the students off.

"Just a few more words now that we're all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." His eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch tryouts begin the second week of term and anyone interested is to see Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you all that this year the third-floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to everyone that doesn't want to die a painful death."

Ira nearly chuckled at the forebodingness of his speech.

After the students sang the school song, with Sally-Anne right on tune with an angelic voice, the first years were taken to the dungeons by their fellow prefects.

"The password is 'pureblood'," Rhys shouted over the commotion. "Make sure you remember it because I won't be saying it again."

Sally-Anne giggled beside Ira. "He's cute."

Ira gagged. "That's my brother, and he is so _not_ cute."

Lily raised a brow. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, and a younger sister. Although she won't be joining us until we're in sixth year. She's the baby of the family."

The Slytherin Dungeon had an ancient feel to it. With a green tinge coming from the black lake above, you could tell this was Slytherin territory. Everything was very posh; leather sofas and chairs, dark cupboards and bookshelves – even skulls that were placed wherever it seemed fit. Tapestries hung about the common room, each showing off different medieval Slytherins. And the air was cool, not necessarily unbearable, but it did make Ira shiver a bit.

"Girls' dormitories are to the left, and boys' dormitories are straight ahead past the fireplace. Any questions?"

Pansy Parkinson raised a hand. "Are you single, by chance?"

Rhys, appearing flattered, ran a hand through his curly hair. "Any _serious_ questions?"

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Alright. Well, the password does change every fortnight so make sure you keep an eye on the noticeboard. And with that, I bid you all a farewell to your dorms."

Sally-Anne grabbed Lily and Ira by their arms and pulled them towards the stairs leading to the dormitories.

"I heard we're rooming together," Sally said. "We're also stuck with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode."

The three walked into their room and saw that the two girls they were just talking about already took up their beds. They didn't look pleased by the intrusion.

Sally let go of the girls and smiled, holding out her hand towards Pansy and Millicent. "Sally-Anne Perks."

Neither of them shook her hand.

"Okay, well, I figured if we're all rooming together, we might as well be friends."

"I already have friends," Pansy said simply.

"Surprisingly," Ira muttered.

At that, Lily stifled a laugh.

"Something funny?" Pansy asked.

Ira stood tall. "Not at all."

"Good. Because I wouldn't want to hex the Soares princess into oblivion," Pansy threatened.

Ira bit her tongue. She knew if she let Pansy under her skin, she'd be in a bad situation. So, instead, she gave the girl a venomous smile and took the bed with a carrier on top of it. She gave a smile at the creature inside, opening the door and letting her kneazle Lady out of her confinement.

The animal stretched her limbs and purred against Ira. She'd been part of the Soares family since Ira was five, a birthday gift from Narcissa Malfoy.

"You have a kneazle?" Lily gawked, running her hand over Lady's fluffy white fur that was speckled in faint gray spots. "She's beautiful."

"And a great judge of character," Ira pointed out, letting Lady off the bed to make friends with her new roommates.

As Ira drifted off to sleep beneath her green comforter that night, she heard Lady let out a hiss and Pansy squeal in fear. At that, Ira fell asleep with a smile on her face and a ball of fur curled up at her side.

* * *

**Writer's Note** : I would like to add that some dialogue was taken from the book and movie, _and that I do not own it_ , but the rest is mine. Ira won't be a fourth member of the Golden Trio, I know that many OC stories are like that. She will, though, have a part in Harry's life since she is a valuable aspect of the plot. Anyway, thanks for reading and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my OC's are mine.

It was dark and cold, the air harsh and thick. Ira was running through a forest, without an ounce of certainty as to where her feet may take her. Her breathing was the only thing she could make out, besides her beating heart that nearly broke through her rib cage. She stopped to look around, making sure she got away in time. Only, she didn't.

Voices could be heard somewhere behind her, and without thinking Ira ducked behind a tree in fear. She lost the others somewhere back. Gods, she was worried about them. Clutching her wand, she relaxed her breathing as best she could, knowing that if those people heard her she'd be dead.

Ira bolted awake when something hit her head. Drool was on her chin and a quill in her hand. She had fallen asleep in Potions; she realized when she heard a group of giggles coming from the back of the class. She scolded herself as she looked up to see Professor Snape glaring down at her over his hooked nose. His dark robes clashed with his pale complexion, raven black hair draped above his shoulders. Snape was intimidating, and it was easy to tell he didn't favor Ira since the moment she took her seat for double Potions with the Gryffindor's earlier. Ira didn't understand why, he was Head of her house and favored his Slytherin students over the others. His eyes were harder as they drifted to her, an annoyance on his lips as if ready to harass her at any moment. Though, he hadn't made a move to speak to her.

Until now.

"And the Soares princess has joined us once more," his monotone voice was slow and drawn out. "Tell me, what gives you the right to fall asleep in  _my_ classroom? Hmm?"

Ira shrunk into her seat. "I don't know, sir."

Snape snickered, turning his attention away from her, his robes billowing behind him as he walked towards the chalkboard.

He paired everyone off into twos and Ira was given the satisfaction of being with Sally-Anne.

"You need to be careful," Sally said as she brought their cauldron to a boil. "Snape isn't one to just bat an eye. Here." She handed off snake fangs to Ira.

Ira took them and set to work on crushing them up along with the dried nettles. "I didn't sleep well last night with Pansy's snoring…but I didn't think I'd be so tired as to sleep in class."

"Just…try meditating or something before bed."

Ira stopped cutting and looked at Sally-Anne who put the ingredients into their cauldron. "Meditating?"

"Don't look at me like that. You see me mediate every night before bed. It's a muggle thing that my mum picked up on some muggle-loving group expedition. She goes on these trips to make herself look good in the public eye. Dad doesn't like it much; he hates muggles and thinks they're filth. I, on the other hand-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when a loud sound came from Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan's table.

"Idiot boy!" Snape called out while waving his wand in the air to clean up the melted cauldron that made a mess across their work area. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Boils sprung up upon Neville's face, causing Snape to instruct Seamus and him to the hospital wing.

Ira shook her head. "How that kid ever got in Gryffindor, I'll never know."

"Agreed."

After Potions, Ira caught up with Harry and Ron. She found that she wanted to get more acquainted with the two since their arrival at Hogwarts. She did have Sally, Lily, and Theodore, but she knew that they weren't to be around each other at all times, and Ira liked the diversity Hogwarts offered. And to her, there was nothing wrong with inter-house relationships.

"Hello, Harry, Ron," she greeted with a smile.

The duo stopped at the top of the dungeon stairs and remained quiet. Harry looked uncomfortable, while Ron just stared at her with an expression she couldn't read. Perhaps it was the difference in house colors they represented. She understood that, to a point. Unlike the other Slytherin's, she didn't mind making friends with those of other houses. Then again, she didn't know if Harry and Ron would be oh-so thrilled to have her in their presence.

"Soares," Ron finally spoke up.

Harry messed with the hair that fell over his scar, nodding towards her in reply. "Soares."

"I didn't realize we were on a last name basis," Ira said. "I take it your reaction to me being in Slytherin was anything but kind."

"Well, house rivalry and all-" Ron was cut off by a sharp blow to the ribs by Harry's elbow.

"What he means to say is," Harry started, shifting his feet and offering Ira a sympathetic smile, "it was unexpected."

"Understandable," Ira offered. "I'd probably react the same way. I was just wondering if perhaps you both wanted to come study with me in the library before dinner. McGonagall's class is going to completely ruin me this year, I can feel it." She tried to laugh, but the boys remained completely opposite of what she hoped.

Ron grabbed onto Harry's robes. "We've got plans, thanks."

"Ron, maybe we could invite her too?" Harry kept himself cemented in place when Ron tried taking off with him.

The redhead nearly cringed, but had nothing to say when he released Harry.

"Would you like to come with us to see Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"The groundskeeper?" Ira mused. She heard stories of the giant over the years and had seen him around the halls at school. So far, she didn't have an opinion on him. Maybe joining them wouldn't be a bad idea. "I'd love to."

Harry smiled. "Great! We'll see you after classes."

Ira's final period of the day came to an end and she darted from the classroom just in time to meet Harry and Ron. The three walked to Hagrid's hut located on the edge of the Forbidden forest. It seemed too quaint to be housed by a giant. But Ira shrugged her shoulders as Hagrid opened the door to let them inside.

"Make yerselves at 'ome," Hagrid said, releasing his large dog that came barreling towards Ira.

Ira giggled when the dog left sloppy kisses all over her face.

"That there's Fang."

She looked up at Hagrid, scratching behind Fang's ear.

"Oh, Hagrid, this is Ira, and this is Ron," Harry introduced.

"Aye, another Weasley and another Soares." It wasn't a question, Hagrid already knew. "I've chased around yer brothers for the past four years. Rhys was always the calmer one compared to George and Fred."

"I bet," she chuckled.

As Harry told Hagrid about his first day of classes, Ira tried biting into one of the rock cakes that Hagrid had made. They stuck true to their name. Ira could barely get a bite off of it, merely scraping some crumbs off and faking a smile when Hagrid looked at her. She put it down and looked at something sitting on the table. It was an article from the Daily Prophet.

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

It peaked her interest enough to nudge Harry in the ribs, bringing his attention to it.

"Hagrid, what's this?" his eyes scanned over it. "This happened on my birthday! It might've happened when we were there!"

Hagrid didn't meet the boy's eyes. Ira found this peculiar as she and Harry read over the article. Ron read it, too.

Ira didn't know what its significance was while the boys and she walked back to the castle that night. She knew it must've been something important, because Harry hadn't spoken a word since.

* * *

When Ira found out that there would be flying lessons, on broomsticks, in the sky, she nearly fainted. It was that Thursday morning before they headed out to classes that she found out she'd be making a fool of herself once again.

"Typical," Harry said while walking to breakfast. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"Been there, done that." Ira gave Ron and Harry a tense laugh. "But you never know. Maybe you're quite good on a broomstick."

Harry shrugged, going a little pale.

"Malfoy's always going on about how good he is on one," Ron pointed out. "Always talking about Quidditch this and Quidditch that."

Ira gave them both a sad look. "I've seen Malfoy on a broom. Sadly, he's good."

The trio made it into the Great Hall for breakfast and they parted ways. Ira watched as the boys sat down with Hermione who was babbling on and on about something as usual. Shrugging, Ira made herself a plate of food for breakfast and began chowing down while making idle conversation with Sally, Lily, and Theo.

The morning mail came and Ira was pleased to find a package from both her mother and Narcissa. Her mother sent her a wide range of sweets, and Narcissa packed a steel tin filled with baked goods, undoubtedly made by the Malfoy house elves.

Ira looked down the Slytherin table at Malfoy, who had gotten the same thing from his mum. "Oi, Malfoy!"

His cool eyes met hers and he cringed. She held up her tin with a smirk.

"We match."

Draco only rolled his eyes.

Sally-Anne dropped her spoon with a questioning look. "Why is that?"

"I'm his mum's favorite." Ira bit into a pumpkin pastry and smiled. "But in all seriousness, our families have been friends for years, long before any of us were born. I guess Narcissa looks at me as the daughter she never had."

"Oh, no," Lily muttered.

Ira narrowed her eyes and followed her friend's stare to the Gryffindor table. Draco was pestering Neville Longbottom about something. It looked like it was about to get out of hand until Professor McGonagall broke things up. Ira let out a breath and turned back to her friends.

"So, who's ready for some flying lessons?"

Lily, Sally, and Theo all looked at each other nervously, giving her the answer Ira needed.

The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's met up outside for flying lessons later that day. Unfortunately, Ira had to stand next to Malfoy who made comments about the last time she was on a broom. She was trying her hardest to tune him out, though. Ira wouldn't let him distract her from the task at hand. She needed to better herself when it came to flying. You never knew when you'd need it most.

Madam Hooch followed the last student outside. She had an odd appearance; hawk-like eyes and spikey hair that stood up at odd angles, much like the twigs in the student's brooms.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Ira straightened up next to her broom and glanced down at it. She told myself she wouldn't fall from the sky this time, especially for Draco's amusement. Madam Hooch forced the classes eyes to her.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," she called out, "and say 'Up!'"

Everyone did as told. Some people's brooms vibrated and some rolled over. Although Ira's actually went in her hand, just like Harry's and Draco's. She smiled at how it fit in her hand.

"Nice work, Soares," Madam Hooch said while walking past.

Draco sneered. "How'd you manage that?"

Ira shrugged. "Luck, I suppose."

"There's no such thing as luck," Draco said.

Next, Madam Hooch instructed them all on how to mount the broom. Ira smiled when Hooch critiqued Draco on how he'd been doing it wrong for years. She had to bite back the laugh that came from her throat at the sad look on his face.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two-"

Across from Ira, she watched Neville Longbottom shake as his broom took off high in the sky. They all watched in anticipation as Neville's hand slipped from the broom the higher he got. Ira felt fear flash in my veins, watching Neville face plant in the grass.

"Remind you of someone?" Draco whispered in Ira's ear.

Ira shoved him away and kept a watchful gaze on Neville. Madam Hooch was down on her knees, tending to the student while his lone broom drove out of sight in the sky towards the Forbidden Forest.

She heard her say he broke his wrist. Poor kid, Ira thought sadly.

Madam Hooch grabbed Neville by the arm and pulled him to his feet, looking at the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

When the two were gone, Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Other Slytherins, including Theo and Sally-Anne, joined him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati Patil said, a fellow first year Gryffindor.

Pansy chuckled darkly. "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

Ira clenched her fists. "Leave it alone, Parkinson."

"Oi, Soares favors fat little crybabies as well," Pansy said haughtily. "What? Does our picking of those below us bother you? They're below us for a reason."

No words came from her mouth. There was nothing Ira could say to change Pansy's snobbish thinking.

Malfoy darted from his broom and picked something up off the ground. It glittered in the sun as he held it up for all to see. "Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

So, that was what they were quarreling about at breakfast. Something as petty as a Remembrall. Not that it surprised Ira, knowing how foolish Malfoy could be.

Harry stood straight and held out his hand towards Malfoy. "Give that here, Malfoy." Malfoy didn't listen and mounted his broom, taking himself to the sky.

"Come and get it, Potter!" Malfoy said devilishly.

"Are you kidding me," Ira mumbled.

"They're absolutely crazy," Lily added.

"Agreed," Theo and Sally said while watching as Harry followed Draco into the air.

Ira face palmed and looked down at her own broom. Those boys were bound to get themselves in trouble. And as much as she wanted to see Draco writing rows in detention, Ira knew that Harry didn't deserve it.

Without much thought, Ira did the last thing she ever pictured herself doing. She got on her broom and managed to guide it to the sky, with Hermione yelling after her about getting them all in trouble. It was too late now, whether or not Ira stayed on the ground or not. Now that Malfoy and Harry had gone against Madam Hooch, adding Ira to the equation didn't change anything.

Draco let out a laugh when Ira went to Harry's side. "This is just golden! Helping out your little boyfriend, aye, Soares?"

Ira didn't know how she was doing it, but the broom felt right in her hand as she steered it closer to the bleached-haired bully. "Give me the Remembrall, Malfoy."

"You wish," he sneered.

He took off and headed up towards Gryffindor tower. Ira followed suit with Harry. Compared to her first time on a broom, Ira was doing excellent. She could dip the broom and make twists and turns with ease. She was no longer paying attention to Malfoy or Harry's fighting when the Remembrall fell from Malfoy's grasp. A hint of red passed her vision, and Harry must have thought the same thing as she, because they both darted towards it. At the same time, they grasped it and fell to the ground with Harry landing right on top of Ira. She let out a groan when the wind was knocked from her lungs.

"Merlin, Ira, are you okay?" Sally-Anne came to Ira's aid to ensure her safety.

Ira was going to reply, but another voice joined the mix of chatter that ended all conversations.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall pushed past all the students and her eyes landed on both Harry and Ira.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts-"

She was beyond frazzled. Her tight bun was no longer and strands fell in her face. Her face was nearly purple with fury.

Ira brushed herself off when she stood, finding Harry to already be whisked away with McGonagall. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all smiled triumphantly as he was taken away. Ira glared in their direction.

"This is your fault, Malfoy! You feral rodent!" she marched up to his pointed face. "You don't know when to stop do you?"

"SOARES!"

Ira nearly groaned when she turned to find Madam Hooch had returned. Draco gave her a smirk as the older woman's finger curled away from Ira, telling her to come with her. This couldn't be good.

* * *

"A week's worth detention?"

"Mhmm," Ira hummed as she flipped through her Potions book.

Sally, Lily, and Ira found comfort in the library following dinner. For the next week, Ira was to clean the Quidditch equipment and polish brooms over and over again, no matter how polished they may already look.

"You didn't even do anything," Lily said in a hushed tone. "You were just standing up to Malfoy."

"And Malfoy didn't even get in trouble," Sally added.

Ira sighed. "No surprise there, aye?"

They both agreed with a nod and went back to their books.

Suddenly, a book landed on the table with enough force to wake a sleeping giant.

Ira looked up to find Rhys glaring down at her. He took out a seat and sat down, opening up his book and reading the first few words before speaking to his sister.

"Detention, huh?" Rhys asked.

She gulped. "Yeah."

He observed Ira for a bit before continuing. "But I did hear something positive today."

That took Ira aback, and something like a smile tugged at Rhys' lips.

"Some of the first years say you're quite good on a broom, maybe even better than Malfoy."

"Uh, what?"

"Crabbe and Goyle, for instance, said you and Malfoy are best bet for the team whenever you guys are eligible to join." Rhys appeared excited.

Ira didn't know what to say to that. Quidditch wasn't something she enjoyed, and only today was she decent on a broom for the second time in her life. Ira also had a fear of heights that she'd need to get over before even thinking about touching a broom again. If Ira hadn't been too busy trying to stop Harry and Draco's quarreling, she would've been panic-stricken with worry and landed somewhere somehow.

"I want to train you to be a Chaser. I would want you on our team as a Seeker, but that's most likely going to go to Malfoy when he joins," Rhys said. "And I won't be here next year, so I want to make sure you're knowledgeable enough to woo next year's captain."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ira asked, finding it odd that Rhys and she were finally having a normal conversation.

"Because I love our house and I want Slytherin to win. To have it be a Soares that helps win the cup would be even better. Gryffindor has won too many times now and they need to be defeated."

Ira looked at Sally and Lily for help on deciding. Lily didn't look convinced and Sally was too busy gawking at Rhys to care about the conversation. Ira look back at her brother and give him a small smile. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great! We'll start practice whenever our schedules are empty." He stood and ruffled Ira's curly hair. "See you around, little sister."

As he walks away, Sally lets out a whistle.

"He is so dreamy," she said.

Ira let out a laugh and threw a balled up piece of parchment at her face. All three of them made enough commotion to get thrown out of the library, but it was time for bed anyways and they weren't allowed to walk around after curfew so they took it in stride walking back to the dungeons.

When the three walked into the common room, the first thing they noticed was that everyone was sitting around the common room in fits of giggles.

"He doesn't know what's coming," Malfoy said with a nudge at Crabbe. "Potter will be gone for good."

Pansy let out a shrill laugh. "Oh, Draco, you're so bad."

"What can I say? I'm a Slytherin through and through."

Ira scoffed loud enough for the chatter to die down and for their focus to turn to her. "What's all this talk about Potter?"

Draco spoke first. "Well, Potter and Weasel are out wandering the halls looking for a duel. Little do they know its curfew and Filch is always monitoring the halls. He may just stumble upon them in the trophy room."

Ira narrowed her eyes while all of his friends laughed.

"You're so foul."

Draco glared.

Pansy snickered. "She's just jealous, Draco."

The pug-faced girl nuzzled up to Draco's side like the lapdog she was. Just another useless follower of Draco's like Crabbe or Goyle. It disgusted Ira to no end that nobody had an issue with how Draco treated others. It seemed the only reasonable people were Lily, Theo, and Ira. Sally would join the mix, but she was often times just as bad as Pansy.

"Come on, Ira. It's not worth it," Lily said after grasping her friends elbow. "You'll just add fuel to the fire."

Lily had a point. She was always the reasonable one in the group. Ira was usually too temperamental and stubborn, and wouldn't let up about something until her mind was spoken for.

Lily dragged Ira to their quarters while Sally-Anne went off with Daphne Greengrass. They made it to their room and the first thing Ira did was fling herself down on her bed. Beside her head, laying on the pillow, was Lady.

"I need to stop getting fired up with Malfoy," Ira admitted while stroking her kneazle's fur. "He'll just end up ruining me."

Lily agreed. "He does rile you up pretty easily. Have you two always been like that?"

Ira frowned, remembering days when she and Draco were younger and would put up with each other without any menace. In fact, you could say they were once friendly to each other.

"Once upon a time, we weren't always so disgusting to one another," Ira admitted sadly. "But one day, something in Draco changed, and he's been a bully ever since."

"No idea as to why?"

"None at all."

Lily gave Ira an understanding look. "Maybe it's time you cut yourself off from Draco. What I mean by that is, ignore his presence. Just focus on school and your friends. You can't excel when you're being held back by unnecessary tiffs. This is your first year at Hogwarts, too. It'd be best to make the most of it without anything going wrong. The more you give in to Draco and his banter, the worse you'll feel and the worse your year will go."

Lily had a point. Ira heard her out and took her words with plans to apply them to her life. Starting that night, there'd be no more fighting with Draco and his friends. Ira wanted her year to go smoothly.

Yet, little did she know there was a rocky road ahead of her.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my OC's are mine.

Two months passed. And in those two months, Ira was busy with schoolwork and Quidditch practices. Whenever there was free time after classes, or on the weekends, you could find Ira with Rhys out on the Quidditch pitch. She was very thankful for the time they were spending together; not just the lessons he taught her. She didn’t always want bad blood to flow between them. She wanted a good relationship with her brother. Ira was almost spending as much time with Rhys as she did with Lily, Sally-Anne, and Theo.

The four were always linking up after classes. Or you found them next to each other during breakfast, lunch, or dinner. They became inseparable over the course of two months. They helped each other with their studies, stood up to anyone that came in their way – among many other things.

Those three weren’t Ira’s only companions.

Somehow, Ira was close to Harry and Ron by the time Halloween came around. Not quite Hermione yet, but Ira was determined to be friends with her eventually.

Following an hour spent in the library, Ira was walking alongside Theo when she bumped into the last person she wanted to see. Draco Malfoy. Sticking to her word, Ira made sure to stay away from Draco as much as possible. He tried hard to gain her attention multiple times, but she easily denied it with a flip of her hair and turning the other cheek. It riled him up.

“Soares,” Draco acknowledged with a nod in her direction before disappearing in the crowd of students.

Ira scrunched her nose. “That was odd.”

“Quite odd,” Theo agreed.

“He probably has something up his sleeve.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it, knowing how Draco works.”

“What’s it like, by the way?” Ira asked after pulling her books in close to her body as a student shot right past her. “Sharing a dorm with Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and he? You probably know pretty well how that ferret works by now.”

Theo shrugged while balancing his bag over his shoulder. “I know he likes his clothes coordinated by color and type…blacks with black, shirts with shirts…really, the only color in his wardrobe besides emerald green is black. He’s quite bland compared to his colorful insight.”

Ira raised a brow.

“By colorful, I mean…vivid. He speaks his mind and he doesn’t care whether it’s wrong or right.”

“Everything that comes out of Malfoy’s mouth is right to him.”

“That’s true,” Theo sighed.

The duo made it to the Great Hall just in time for dinner. There were bats swooping in above their heads and pumpkins that lit up the whole hall. It was very beautiful and kind of eerie all at the same time.

“Hey, I’m going to run to the girls’ room, I’ll be back in a bit,” Ira said after smiling with Lily and Sally-Anne when they got to their table. They all told her to be quick because the festivities would start soon. She kept this in mind while walking to the closest bathroom.

While standing at the mirror, Ira could make out sniffling coming from one of the stalls. She frowned and followed it.

“Uh, are you alright?”

The sniffling stopped and Hermione’s voice came through the wood. “Ira?”

“Hermione?” The girl sounded like she was crying.

Hermione opened the stall door and Ira was met with a red-faced and tear-streaked girl. Ira’s frown deepened.

“What’s the matter?”

Hermione wiped her eyes. “Nothing, everything’s okay.”

Ira crossed her arms while Hermione walked to the sink. “Don’t give me that. I can see right through you. I’m pretty good at reading people’s emotions.”

“I just…feel like nobody likes me here. I’m just a stupid Muggle-born.”

“You have Harry and Ron, don’t you?”

Hermione shrugged.

“Well, you’re really smart, Hermione. It’s a shame nobody wants to associate themselves with you.” Was Ira supposed to be helping her? Ira shook her head and tried again. “I mean, you seem like a really nice girl and anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you.”

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when suddenly her eyes went wide. She was looking at something behind Ira when the other girl smelled it. Turning around slowly, Ira looked up at the giant monster glaring at them. It had gray skin and arms that dragged across the floor.

All they could do was scream.

It started swinging the giant club in its hand. Ira cowered in the corner while Hermione ran towards one of the stalls. Although, it wasn’t any use because the troll had swung its club through the wood, making shards rain on the girls.

Coming inside the bathroom, Harry and Ron made an appearance. Ira was confused at first, but then thankful as they tried distracting the monster. Amongst the commotion, Harry managed to get himself on the troll, around its neck.

“Harry! What are you doing?” Ira screamed.

Harry ignored her while he and Ron wrangled the troll.

Ron pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at the beast. “"Wingardium Leviosa!”

The club lifted from the troll’s hand, landing on its bald head with a thud. There was a crash when the troll fell over.

“Is it…dead?” Hermione asked quietly from her cowered stance.

Harry gulped. “I don’t think so. I think it’s just knocked out.”

Ira cringed when Harry pulled his wand from the troll’s nose, a stringy-gray consistency coming from the end of it. She didn’t even notice he had lodged it there during the brawl.

“Ew, troll boogers.”

There was another crash. Only this time it didn’t come from either of them. Instead, it came from the professors coming from the hall. Professor McGonagall led Professor Quirrell and Snape inside the girls’ loo. She was white with fury, looking at each of her pupils with an equal amount of hostility. Quirrell let out a whimper at the troll while Snape observed it carefully.

“What on Earth were you thinking?” McGonagall asked. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Ira opened her mouth to speak when Hermione cut her off.

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for Ira and I. We went looking for the troll because we…we thought we could deal with it on our own – you know, because I've read all about them. Ira refused but I made her go anyway."

Gaping, Ira couldn’t believe that the Hermione Granger was lying to a professor.

"If they hadn't found us, we'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish us off when they arrived."

Ira looked at both Harry and Ron, who appeared just as confused as she did; but they stayed silent and went along with the story.

“You foolish girls,” McGonagall said with a shake of her head. “Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. If you are uninjured and feel fine, you must get to Gryffindor tower at once. Students are finishing the feast in their houses.”

When Hermione left, McGonagall turned to the remaining students.

She looked at Harry and Ron. “Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

“And as for you,” she said to Ira, “five points are taken from Slytherin. You three are dismissed.”

Ira parted ways with her friends and walked to the dungeons with her head hung.

Inside the Slytherin common room, the students were full of food and chatter. Theo, Sally-Anne, and Lily were seated around the fireplace with their legs crossed and laughs coming from their mouths. When they saw Ira, they smiled widely and moved over to make room for her.

“Where in Merlin’s name were you?” Lily asked through a mouthful of pumpkin pasty.

Ira laughed and indulged them in what happened within the past hour. They hung on every word, and when it was over, the only thing they could muster was amazement.

“You fought a mountain troll?” Sally said, wide eyed.

“No, Harry and Ron fought a mountain troll,” Ira corrected. “I cowered in the corner with Hermione like a sodding Hufflepuff.”

Her friends barked with laughter at that with Ira following right after, taking a bite of her food and staring into the fire with a perfect conclusion to her eventful night.

* * *

November brought more coldness to the Hogwarts grounds. The grass was frosty and the lake was frozen over. But winter wouldn’t let the students’ spirits be brought down. It was Quidditch season, and each house was in celebratory mode for such an exciting part of their curriculum.

Gryffindor versus Slytherin was a day away, but the night before held lots of excitement for the two houses that would be dueling head-to-head on the pitch the following day. Rhys, being team captain, was full of nervousness even if he played it off with ease.

His curled hair had gotten longer since the beginning of classes and he pulled it back from his face in a knot. He was tending to his Nimbus Two Thousand when Ira met him on the pitch.

“Have the nerves set in yet?” Ira asked while taking a seat next to her brother on the bench. She was dressed in a thick wool jacket and matching gloves. She had Lady following her around that day and the kneazle nestled into her side for added warmth.

 Rhys scoffed. “I don’t get nervous.”

“Everyone gets nervous, Rhys. You’re not some alpha-male that is immune to basic human function,” Ira laughed. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

Rhys sighed. “I came to the pitch a few weeks ago…and I saw Potter playing a game of Quidditch with Oliver Wood.”

 “So?”

“Potter’s been placed as a seeker on Gryffindor’s team,” Rhys said.

Ira was taken aback. She figured Harry would’ve told her if he’d been chosen for something like that.

“Well, how do you know? Maybe it was just an innocent game between friends.”

“He has a Nimbus Two Thousand, Ira. Only someone with money could’ve gotten it for him and let him have it at school, which is against the rules otherwise for a first year.”

He had a point, one that didn’t sit well with Ira the longer she sat there.

“Harry would’ve told me,” Ira said sadly.

Rhys chuckled darkly. “That’s what you think. But look at your robes, Ira. What color are they?”

“Green.”

“And what color are Harry’s?”

“Red…” Ira frowned.

“And who are you the sibling of?”

“Slytherin’s team captain…”

“Now tell me again why you think Harry would’ve told you anything?”

Ira bit her lip. 

“Exactly. Because you’re a Slytherin and he’s a Gryffindor. There is no such thing as inter-house relationships at Hogwarts. We Slytherin’s don’t mix well with others. It’s just how things are.”

Ira didn’t want to believe her brother. She just couldn’t think the way he did.

“I’m going to go talk to him,” Ira announced while standing. “I’m sorry that you’re so small minded, big brother. But unlike you, I actually believe in making some sort of change around here. We shouldn’t always be stuck in the past that our superiors made for us.”

With a small smile, Ira turned around and walked towards the castle. But as she neared closer, she felt her hearing go fuzzy. Something in front of her shifted, and she could see flurries moving past her. They were people, she realized closely. There was an orange hue coming from somewhere ahead and all she could hear was Hermione’s older voice coming from behind her.

“Ira! We’ve got to go!”

Ira watched an older version of herself standing helplessly, staring at the fire that was getting bigger by the second. Her heart dropped when she watched Lady in her hands leap from her arms and scurry somewhere in the chaos.

Older Ira let out a cry. “Lady!”

“Ira, we can’t! We have to go!” Hermione was tugging on Ira’s arm now, but the Slytherin girl wouldn’t budge. She snatched her arm back and followed where her kneazle had gone.

Ira watched herself move in what was like slow-motion towards the forest. She tripped over a root in the ground and fell face-first.

She was suddenly grabbed forcefully, pulled up to her feet by a large set of hands.

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing here, Ira?”

Ira looked at the man holding her. He wore a hood and removed the mask he’d been wearing with one hand.

Her vision went black then, and she blinked before finding herself kneeling before the castle. Lady was kneading her robes.

_What was that?_ she thought painfully.

“Idiot girl, what are you doing on the ground?”

Ira shook her head and looked up to see Snape limping towards her.

She hurried to her feet at once. “I…I don’t know…uhhh…”

Snape eyed her curiously. “Should I grab Madam Pomfrey?”

“No!” Ira said without haste. “I’m fine. I just…tripped.”

Snape raised a brow.

She plastered a fake smile on her face. All he did was shake his head and move around her.

“You should make it to the common room at once, Miss Soares.”

Rolling her eyes, she did as told and made it inside. She didn’t go to the common room, though. She took a detour and walked to the library hoping to find Harry. He’d most likely be with Hermione or Ron, and knowing Hermione, she’s always in the library.

After walking up and down aisles of books for what seemed like forever, Ira grew bored and found Lily sitting at a table near a window.

Lily had her long black hair pulled up in a tight ponytail that bolstered her sharp, cunning features. She was jotting down notes when Ira took a seat across from her, looking worn out.

“You look like you’ve been chasing a Niffler,” Lily pointed out.

“I’ve been looking for Harry.”

Lily instantly rolled her eyes. Neither of Ira’s friends liked the Boy Who Lived.

“Don’t do that, you know he’s one of my friends.”

“Well, did you know that Harry is Gryffindor’s Quidditch seeker?” Lily asked hotly. “It’s against school rules…I think.”

“How did everyone know about this except me?”

Lily shrugged. “You haven’t been paying attention to the rumor-mill lately. I don’t blame you. It’s probably because of your lack of Mal-foul’s taunting that you’re so out-of-the-loop.”

“Mal-foul?” Ira laughed.

“He’s been really foul lately, let me tell you,” Lily said, putting her quill down and focusing completely on Ira.

“Do tell,” Ira said.

Lily launched into a story about the past few days where Sally-Anne’s been subject to Malfoy _and_ Parkinson’s taunting. They’ve been picking fights with the young girl for no reason, just out of nowhere. It didn’t matter where it was. In the halls, the common room, sometimes in the classroom. It was never ending.

“Is that why Sally’s been holed up in our room? That’s horrible,” Ira said sadly.

“Pansy almost sent her to the hospital wing, it got so bad.”

Ira was so caught up in her own world that she didn’t realize one of her best friends was being dragged through the mud lately. Her frown deepened. Now that she was ignoring Draco at all costs, he was finding other victims. Those victims were the people closest to her.

“Have they done anything to either you or Theo?”

Lily shook her head. “Not yet…but, then again, I think they’re afraid of me. And Theo says Draco and he are civil for now.”

Ira understood that, considering Theo shared a room with Draco, and Theo wasn’t one to make enemies.

The pair gathered up Lily’s things and made their way to the dungeons. When they entered, they were met with the Quidditch team in high spirits. Ira was invited to join, but she declined and chose to go to bed. She quickly fell asleep dreaming of a world in fire and a man in a mask.

A masked man who sounded awfully familiar to her.

* * *

The Quidditch pitch was chilly, but nobody took notice. The students were too busy holding up signs for their team of choice and chatting about who would win to take note of the temperature.  Ira sat with Theo, Sally, and Lily at eleven o’clock that morning waiting for the game to start just like everyone else.

“Here they come,” Sally said excitedly with binoculars in her hands.

Everyone cheered.

“Ooh, Rhys doesn’t look too happy,” Sally observed through her lenses.

Rhys was bitter that whole morning. Ira could tell he was a bundle of nerves that needed to be untangled. She tried to talk to him before the match, but he ignored her like he always did when he was moody.

“He’s just nervous,” Ira said.

Somewhere in the stands, Lee Jordan, a third year Gryffindor, commentated the game. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too—" he was cut off before he could finish. “Sorry, professor.”

Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats the beginning of the game.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and – no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Rhys Soares gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Soares flying like an eagle up there –  he's going to sc –  no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle –  that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Soares, off up the field and –  OUCH –  that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger –  Quaffle taken by the Slytherins –  that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger –  sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which –  nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes –  she's really flying –  dodges a speeding Bludger – the goal posts are ahead –  come on, now, Angelina –  Keeper Bletchley dives –  misses –  GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

All the Slytherins groaned while the Gryffindor’s cheered.

“It’s okay…it’s only the first in,” Sally-Anne assured with her face plastered to her binoculars. “Slytherin has got to win this.”

Ira watched intently, mainly on Harry who was up above looking for the snitch. A bludger almost hit Harry, causing Ira to gasp, but he swiftly moved away from it.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan said, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, causing all of Slytherin to moan. Everyone stopped, however, when both seekers dived for the snitch that had went past Adrian’s ear.

Out of nowhere, Rhys plowed right into Harry.

“Foul!” Gryffindor screamed.

Ira shook her head at her brother’s dirty-play.

"So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—"

Lee Jordan was cut off again.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul... all right, all right. Soares nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Sally-Anne gaped suddenly. “Potter’s broom is lurching everywhere.”

“What?” Ira asked fearfully. She grabbed the binoculars and held them up. “What is going on? Brooms don’t just do that.”

“Unless Potter is horrible on a broom,” Theo suggested.

Ira shot him a look. “You saw him the day of flying lessons. He’s bloody good.”

"Slytherin in possession – Soares with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking, Professor – Slytherins score – A no..."

Nobody took notice of Harry. Everyone stood to cheer for Slytherin, except for Ira who was genuinely worried for Harry’s wellbeing.

Then, everyone saw Harry dangling from his broom with one hand. Ira gasped.

Rhys scored a few times for Slytherin while everyone payed attention to Harry.

Harry’s broom stopped its antics and he mounted it once more. _That was strange,_ Ira noted. Harry had his hand to his mouth as he fell to the ground. Once he stood up, he spit something gold out of his mouth and held it up for everyone to see.

He got the snitch.

“Gryffindor wins by one hundred and seventy points to sixty,” Lee Jordan cheered.

When the game commenced, Ira shuffled off the bleachers to find her Gryffindor friends.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it!" Rhys’ voice could be heard somewhere behind her. She was upset Slytherin lost, but she didn’t make a big deal like her brother did.

Ira could see her three companions following Hagrid into his hut from where she stood at the pitch. She made her way down the hill, knocking on the door that was now closed.

“Come in!” Hagrid said.

Ira opened the door and walked inside the small hut. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat across from the giant, looking at them accusingly.

“Care to fill me in on what just happened out there?”

Ron explained first. “It was Snape. Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing Harry’s broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off him."

Ira narrowed her eyes. “That’s strange.”

She then gave Harry a deathly stare.

“But what’s even more strange is that I have to find out by other people that one of my friends is a seeker for Gryffindor’s team,” she said.

Harry shrunk away. “I’m sorry, Ira. I meant to tell you, but Oliver told me not to.”

“But did Hermione and Ron know?”

He looked at the two in question. “Yes.”

“Is it because I’m a Slytherin? Is that why we can’t trust each other?”

“Ira, that’s not-“

“Because that’s exactly what it seems,” Ira said. “I thought we were friends…all of us?”

Her eyes went from Ron’s face to Hermione’s before landing on Harry’s.

“That’s not why I didn’t tell you,” Harry said quickly. “You’ve been busy lately and our schedules are different so it’s hard to find you. You are my friend, Ira. You’ll always be my friend no matter what.”

“And mine,” Ron said.

Hermione followed. “Mine too.”

Ira could feel herself tearing up, but she blinked rapidly before she could let any of them fall. She threw her arms around Harry and gave him the biggest hug she’d ever given someone.

“I was worried about you,” she admitted.

Harry hugged her back tightly, and when they released, Hagrid got their attention.

"Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" he thought loudly.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione while Ira gave them a curious look. "I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Ira stopped. “Three-headed dog?”

Harry shrunk away again. “Oh, I didn’t tell you…”

Hagrid’s teapot fell from his hands. “How do you know about Fluffy?”

Hermione and Ron shared a look. “Fluffy?”

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—"

Hagrid dropped off while Harry sat eagerly waiting for him to continue.

“Yes?”

“Now, don't ask me anymore, that’s top secret, that is.”

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

“Rubbish. Snape's a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort,” Hagrid said.

“So why did he just try and kill Harry?” Hermione cried. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid; I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel—"

“Aha! So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?” Harry looked proud.

Hagrid didn’t, however. He remained quiet and ushered the students out of his hut for the night, believing he’d said too much.

“Do you want to explain to me all that’s happened?” Ira asked as they walked back to the castle.

While walking, Harry told Ira about the night they were to duel Malfoy. Apparently, a three-headed dog was guarding something on the forbidden third corridor.

Ira was intrigued. “What do you think it’s guarding?”

“No idea. But now we have some clues that can help us put together what exactly is going on here,” Hermione said.

They finally made it to the castle and parted ways. Ira walked to the dungeons with a head full of amazing things she couldn’t piece together.

Sitting by the fire in the common room, she found Rhys. He had a bottle of Firewhisky in his hand and was chugging it down.

“Rhys!”

His head shot up and he glared. “What do you want?”

“What are you doing?” she made a move to snatch the bottle from his hands but he moved out of her reach. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

Rhys’ eyes glazed over as he reached inside his pocket. “I wasn’t…supposed to tell you…”

A folded piece of parchment was in his fingers. Ira grabbed it while Rhys took another gulp of alcohol.

Reading it over carefully, Ira had to sit down. It was a lot to take in, all in her father’s loopy handwriting. When she was finished, she folded it back up and rested her hands on her lap.

“Mum’s sick?” she asked quietly.

Rhys nodded. “They don’t know what it is or how it happened, but she’s really sick. Dad’s been owling me about it these last few weeks, but he told me not to tell you because he was scared how you’d react.”

“How I’d react?” Ira bit out. She had to gnaw on her bottom lip to keep from crying. “She’s my mother. I deserve to know what’s wrong with her.”

“He said it’s nothing serious, but it could be fatal from what the healers are saying,” Rhys continued. “Dad knows how you get when you’re upset. He didn’t want you to be distracted.”

Ira breathed slowly, trying to take it all in.

“I’m heading home for Christmas break and I want you to come with me. It could be our last time we see her.”

“Don’t say that,” Ira cringed.

“I’m being realistic, Ira.”

Ira shook her head.

“If that’s how you’re going to act, then don’t come at all.” Rhys stood up and took the note from Ira. “This isn’t about you, Ira. This is about Mum.”

He threw the note into the fire and finished of the Firewhisky, throwing the empty bottle into the fire as well with a loud crash.

“Rhys!”

He turned back to her, gave her one last glare, and walked to his dormitory.

Ira sat there for a long time until it all came rushing to the surface. She cried in front of the fire that night. When she woke up, she was on the couch with a blanket over her body. But she had fallen asleep on the floor. This confused her, but she was too tired to ponder it and fell back asleep. The only thing on her mind was a three-headed dog and a beautiful woman who’d given her the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Note: Thanks for sticking around so long with the story. I'm really excited to see where this is headed. A lot of things are in store for Ira and it's only the beginning. Leave me a comment and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my OC's are mine.

There was something about emptiness that got under Ira’s skin. It was mostly the quiet that the emptiness brought. Around the manor, there was an obvious cloud looming over her family, and it filtered in and around the grounds like a ghost. The atmosphere weighed down on her while she walked outside to breath in air that didn’t suffocate her. It hadn’t been a week since Ira got home from Hogwarts, and already she could feel the depressing state of her family getting to her.

The snow crunched beneath her feet and the cold weaved its way under her jacket. She sniffled suddenly, wondering why she was outside when she should’ve been inside helping with Christmas decorations. The family ball would be there by the end of the week, the Eve before Christmas day. House elves did most of the work to make all the precise details, but Ira liked to help where she could. Yet, here she was abandoning her word and walking across the snow-barren lawn in search of nothing but something.

Perhaps it was her thoughts she needed to collect, or maybe the need to be alone.  She wasn’t sure.

Walking to the forest behind the Soares manor, Ira pushed through overgrown shrubs and fallen branches. She loved exploring. She loved the beauty of nature and the possibilities that waited among the verdure, especially now that the trees glistened white and the leaves had all but gone from their branches. It looked magical, a true winter wonderland.

Casting a quick warming charm, Ira walked along a path that she memorized as a child. Now covered with snow, it was harder to maneuver over but she managed well.

Ira lost track of time while taking twists and turns in the middle of nowhere until she made it to her destination. Above ground and covered in thin sheets of precipitation, were several headstones. Ira pushed open the gate without a proper hinge attached to it, barely keeping it upright. Everything about the area was ancient; it was a surprise that the headstones were still standing given how old they were.

Ira didn’t know what possessed her to be there. It was a haunting sight despite how beautiful the backdrop may have been. Maybe it was the fact she was around several of her ancestors that gave her some sort of…comfort? Was that the word she was looking for? It was odd by all means, but it was a quiet and private place for Ira to gather her thoughts without stranding too far from the manor. Undoubtedly, her father would be home soon and she didn’t want him to find her poking her nose around a graveyard, especially one that he didn’t like her visiting for his own reasons.

Ira didn’t mind, though. Although many of her ancestors were buried in the exact spot she was standing, she didn’t feel a strong connection to many of them. She didn’t know them, besides her grandmother and grandfather on Sigrid’s side.

She walked around headstones that were hard to read, but she knew who lay beneath the ground easily. She passed her great-uncle Ozwell Soares III, his predecessors on either side of him.  Out of all her ancestors, Ozwell III had a great story to back his name. He was Gellert Grindelwald’s closest ally and greatest friend – both dark wizards of their time. As story goes, Ozwell was just as power-hungry as Gellert, but he didn’t let hunger overshadow loyalty. He’d do anything not to throw Gellert under-the-bus despite his own reasoning’s for pursuing an interest in ruling the world. Their friendship followed after the break of Gellert and Dumbledore’s relationship, a story Ira never heard of but bits and pieces. Ozwell was a nice addition to Gellert’s command. However, Ozwell disappeared amongst the chaos Gellert successfully created. He was found dead years after Gellert’s imprisonment. Rumors circulated over the years as to what happened, but they were never confirmed or debunked. Ozwell was the darkest wizard from Ira’s family tree by far. She frowned at the thought. 

A lot of the Soares family was dark, unfortunately. Ira never understood why, but she always joked that maybe her family was cursed or something. She just hoped never to fall to the faults of her ancestors.

Ira stopped short while reading a headstone of a family member from the early 19th century. Some ways away, there was a large monument that wasn’t there before. It was freshly carved and looked like it had just been put there recently.

Ira looked around suspiciously at each headstone, noting that they all remained true since the last time she visited. She took a cautious step towards the new piece and felt tears prick at her eyes. The engraving was her mother’s name – Pierrette Soares-Greenfeld. She hadn’t died though. She was still at St. Mungo’s hospital being treated with hopes of survival.

Why? Why was a grave even existent?

Ira ran a finger over the engravings and shot forward towards the stone as something pulled her in.

Then, she fell back. This time, in the same setting, only there was no snow on the ground. It was still cold, however, and she shivered as she held a hand to her numb forehead.

“Erm, I don’t think we’re going to find anything here.”

Someone was talking. Actually, three others were talking.

“We haven’t even looked yet,” a male said.

A girl huffed. “What do you want us to do, dig up every grave until we find something?”

“Maybe we should ask Ira? This is, you know, her family buried here after all.”

Another one joined in, a female voice now concerned and closer to Ira than the others. “Ira, are you alright?”

Ira jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

“Whoa, jumpy much?” It was Lily. She was standing in front of her, older and wiser and very beautiful. Her nimble fingers rested on her hips as she looked at her with concern. “Ira?”

Ira blinked and looked past Lily at who she guessed was Sally and Theo. Sally had grown into herself. Her hair was lighter and longer, her face more angled and hard. Her eyes were painted with makeup and her eyebrows were trimmed to make her look much more intimidating than she was.

And then there was Theo. Ira had to keep herself from blushing as he smiled at her warmly, realizing she just came back to reality. His hair was sculpted neatly, his eyes much more vibrant than before. He’d definitely grown out of his younger self with how much more meat was on his bones than the frail boy he once was in first year. Theo was unmistakably handsome.

“Earth to Ira.” Sally was snapping her fingers and it caused Ira to stumble back in realization.

“Uh, yeah, what were we, uh, doing again?” Ira tried playing off her confusion. Only, she wasn’t a good actress.

Ira zoned out as Theo went into explanation. Her visions, if this was one, were getting vividly real. It was either something she could see into or something she was _a part of_. Ira didn’t know what was happening to her, but it scared her.

Then, Ira was pushed back to the present. She woke up groggily in her own bed, raising her hand to her forehead that was pulsing with pain.

Someone slapped her hand away. “Peeky will help you.”

Ira opened her eyes to see one of the family house elves tending to her wound. It was Peeky – a tiny elf that had a knack for medicine.

“Peeky, I’m fine, really.”

“Misses has a cut on her head. Misses can get an infection.” Peeky poked at Ira’s forehead with a bony finger.

Ira winced. That was the wrong thing to do.

Peeky was also a very emotion elf compared to the others and hated seeing her masters in pain. She suddenly jerked back and wailed.

“Peeky is sorry for causing Misses pain. Peeky is a bad elf.” She jumped up and started slamming her face into the wall.

Ira, alarmed, ran from her bed to aid Peeky. “Peeky, stop. Stop it!”

Peeky stopped and sniffled.

“You are not a bad elf. My head just hurts. It takes a bit of pain in order to patch something up, right?” Ira nodded her head as Peeky did the same. “How about you go help the rest of the elves with decorations? I’ve got this.”

Taking the order, Peeky Apparated away while Ira tended to her own wound. She still didn’t know how she ended up back in the manor. The last thing she remembered was being pulled into another vision, and clearly hitting her head face-first on her mother’s tombstone. 

Rhys was at Ira’s doorway. “You’re lucky I found you when I did.”

Ira, rolling her eyes, applied a thick salve to her forehead and watched as the cut mended itself together, fading away within seconds.

“You shouldn’t have gone out there,” Rhys continued. “You could’ve got lost.”

Ira glared. “Or maybe I would’ve found something I shouldn’t have seen.”

He sighed. “I didn’t know about it either if that’s what you’re assuming. I found out about it when I found you.”

“And you’re not the least bit surprised?”

“I was. I think Dad’s just arranging things quickly and getting it out of the way.”

Ira gawked at him accusingly. “Getting ‘it’ out of the way? You mean Mum?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Rhys took a step inside and sat on her bed. “He’s being realistic, Ira. Mum’s health is deteriorating by the day. She can’t even move her head without being in so much pain.”

“That still doesn’t mean he can’t have hope. She can’t die, Rhys. She just can’t. And for father to believe that her time is near, without even holding out for the possibility…it’s horrible.” Ira sat back from her vanity while tears pooled in her eyes.

Rhys didn’t know what to say. He stayed completely silent for a long moment.

“Why were you passed out anyway?”

Ira didn’t know what to tell him, or _how_ to tell him. How would he react? What would he tell their father? She figured it would be best to just lay it out for him in hopes of figuring out what was wrong with her.

“I’ve been having visions, Rhys.”

Rhys narrowed his eyes. “Visions? As in, like, seeing the future?”

Ira nodded.

“That’s impossible…well, it’s possible…but the only known Seer from our time is Professor Trelawney, and sometimes she’s not even good at it,” Rhys explained. “It’s really rare and it wouldn’t make sense for you to be a Seer. Nobody else in our family is one…that’s odd that you are, though.”

“A Seer? Isn’t that someone that makes prophecies or something?” Ira didn’t believe in Divination from what she’s heard of it. She didn’t think people could see into the future. She figured it to all be rubbish. But maybe it wasn’t.

Rhys shrugged. “More or less. They have visions and predict the future. It’s a really complex field a magic so I’m surprised you’re…gifted with it.”

Ira coughed. “Gifted? I don’t think this is a gift, Rhys.”

“What? I think it would be cool to see into the future and predict things.” Then he stopped, wondering for a moment with a frown. “But…then again…it could be really bad, too.”

“Bad? Bad how?”

“People could use you. They could use your power for bad, I guess. It just all depends on who you trust to know this. You haven’t told anyone about it besides me, have you?”

Ira shook her head.

“Good. You should keep it that way. People these days will want and want until there’s nothing left. And I don’t want to see you forced into something that you couldn’t get out of.”

A shiver went down her spine. She was now truly scared by what he was saying. It all made sense, being used and such. It was a very rare form of magic and if it was in the wrong hands, things could get very messy.

“I don’t think I want this, Rhys,” she whispered as she stared at herself in the mirror. “It’s distracting and I can’t stand moving in and out of the future or seeing things in the future that keep me from being in reality.”

“You just need to learn how to control it. I think.” Rhys wasn’t helping that much. “I don’t even know if you can control visions. I don’t even know anything about this. Maybe you should visit Trelawney when you go back to school. She may be as mad as a bat, but she has to understand what you’re going through.”

“Maybe.” Ira wasn’t convinced. She’d rather just keep it to herself than anything.

Rhys forced a smile. “Well, I think we should get to dinner. I heard the elves are making something crazy delicious.”

Ira managed a laugh. “Don’t they always?”

* * *

It was finally the night of the Soares Ball. Everyone who was anyone was in attendance for the nights festivities.  This included the Malfoy’s, Goyle’s, Crabbe’s, Parkinson’s, Greengrass’, and many other pureblood families. Excluded were the Weasley’s. Ira’s father didn’t deal with blood traitors, to Ira’s dismay. She would’ve loved to have Ron or Harry around for the night, or maybe even Hermione. But having a muggle-born in a pureblood atmosphere would cause a lot of heated attention.

Thankfully, Ira did invite Sally-Anne and Lily. Theo would already be going because the Nott’s were already invited due to their pureblood status. This surprised Ira when Theo told her this before leaving for break. For years, Sigrid and Theo’s father had a lot of hatred for one another. This meant that the Nott’s weren’t allowed to be around the Soares family at any gathering until now.

The main entrance was beautifully decorated when Ira made her descend down the marble staircase. It looked like the elves had grown a forest inside the manor. Pine trees made up most of the décor, with tinsel and garland wrapped around them and festive red bows on top. Icicles hung from the ceiling and chandelier’s while enchanted snow fell from the ceiling. _Winter wonderland indeed,_ Ira thought happily.

She was dressed in a burgundy dress that was tied at her waist. Her hair was straightened for the occasion and pulled into a tight bun behind her head. Thankfully, Peeky felt better than she did days ago and agreed to help her pull her look together.

The main entrance was only the beginning. Ira took a detour through the living area and into the ballroom. That’s where most of the entertainment was. Just like the main entrance, it was decorated in all things white and earthy. Everything was covered in ice and snow, with pine trees and fake gifts spread around the room. It was definitely a step up from last year’s extravaganza.

Across the room, Ira saw Sigrid talking to Lucius. Draco was there by Lucius’ side, chatting with Crabbe and Goyle. As if feeling her eyes on him, Draco looked at Ira, smirking.

Oh, what she’d give to slap that smirk right off his face. She gritted her teeth and ignored him, walking in the opposite direction towards a long table of food.

While placing a piece of food in her mouth, gentle arms wrapped around Ira but tightened to hug her. She choked instantly from surprise.

“Oh, sorry,” Sally said sheepishly after removing her arms.

Ira turned and giggled, seeing Lily and Theo with her too. After hugging each of them, she invited them to have some food before taking seats at a table by the large windows.

“I can’t believe how massive this place is,” Lily said in wonder. “It’s like a maze.”

Ira shook her head and looked at Theo. “When did you guy get here?”

“Sometime before you entered. We’ve been here since this all started because my father wanted to talk business with yours before people started arriving.”

“Business?” Ira questioned.

Theo held up his hands. “I have no idea what about. But your Dad has been meeting with mine for the past week in our study.”

Ira guffawed. “He’s been visiting my mother in the hospital. I find that highly unlikely.”

“Unless he has a time turner, he’s been at my house from early in the morning to late at night. I don’t have the slightest clue as to why either.”

So, that’s how Sigrid was passing his time lately? He didn’t seem to be visiting with his sick wife like he said he would. It kind of disgusted Ira that he’d lie like that. Shouldn’t he be with Ira’s mum? Making sure she was okay? Spending his last moments with her? It didn’t make sense.

“How is you mum, by the way?” Lily asked through her food.

Ira shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. Dad’s refused to let any of us see her. Apparently, he doesn’t want us to catch whatever she has.”

“So, is it a virus of sorts?”

“I’m not sure. Actually, nobody does.”

Lily poked at her food, a thoughtful expression on her face. “That’s strange.”

“I guess so,” Ira agreed.

They ate in silence. It was a content but unnerving silence that Ira didn’t care for. She didn’t eat. She just sat there and watched her father as he spoke to Lucius. Lucius was angry about something – that much was blatant. Sigrid tried to calm him down, but it wasn’t working. Ira wondered what kind of conversations could spark such anger. She even wondered what they spoke of that was so private and secretive.

“Ira?”

She looked up at a tall woman, one with bleach blond hair and a ruby-red smile – Narcissa.

“Narcissa, hi.” Ira hugged the older woman and turned to her friends to introduce them. “Guys, this is Narcissa Malfoy. And this is Sally-Anne Perks, Lily Moon, and – well, I’m sure you know him already – but Theodore Nott.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” she smiled. It wasn’t a genuine smile by any means, but when she directed it at Ira, it was. “I just wanted to give you my condolences. The news about your mother is heartbreaking.”

“Have you visited her at all?”

“Only when I have the time, so, not very much. But I’ve made sure to make my visits memorable in the little bit of time I’m able to give her,” Narcissa said. “She’s been my best friend for ages. It came as a shock to hear about her illness.”

Ira frowned. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“I mean, surely the Healers know what her diagnosis is. It’s quite sad that they’re keeping it under wraps, if that’s what they’re doing.”

“Under wraps?” Ira questioned, sharing a look with her friends.

Narcissa clamped her mouth shut, aware of Lucius and Sigrid walking over to the table.

Lucius wrapped an arm around Narcissa’s waist and pulled her in close, glancing at Ira. “Hello, Ira. Are you enjoying your holiday?”

Despite the man’s bitter nature, he did manage to be nice to Ira.

“It’s going as well as it can be.”

Lucius sighed. “I’m sorry about your mother. She is a wonderful woman, and I hope she pulls through this.”

“We can only hope,” Ira said. She turned to Sigrid. “Dad, this is Sally-Anne Perks, Lily Moon, and, of course, Theodore Nott.”

Sigrid shook each of their hands like a respectable host. “It’s wonderful to meet some of Ira’s friends.”

They all were far too shy to say anything in return. Sigrid didn’t mind, though, and instead busied himself with other guests that passed by. He would shake their hand, greet them, and then whisper something in their ear. Ira noted this as he walked away towards a hall leading to his study. Lucius forced a smile before following his friend, taking his wife with him.

“Is it me,” Sally started, “or is something going on here?”

Ira agreed with a nod. More adults followed down the same corridor.

“Oh, great,” Lily said.

Ira wasn’t paying attention to what Lily was going on about, she was too busy watching as people followed her father, but in the next few seconds, a blond bully was in her face, staring down his pointed nose at her.

Ira asked him with disinterest, “Can I help you?”

“Show a little hospitality, will you?” Draco snarled. “I’m a guest, you’re the host.”

“Technically, my father is the host,” she corrected. “Are you here to just bother me or is there a point to you being here?”

Draco looked at Goyle and Crabbe, who flanked him. “Do you see this, boys? Clearly someone doesn’t have manners. Perhaps that’s what happens when a pureblood hangs with the lowest of lows like blood traitors or Mudbloods.”

Ira jumped from her seat, defensively taking her wand from her dress. “Don’t you ever utter that word again, or I’ll have your head Malfoy.” Her wand poked into his chest and he gulped.

Crabbe and Goyle, however, had their wands out and pointed it at her menacingly.

This was causing a scene. The adults that didn’t follow Sigrid to his study stood around watching in horror as children held wands at each other. The Slytherin students that came with their parents didn’t care, really. They just waited for the excitement to hit its peak.

Ira, feeling ashamed, brandished her wand and took a few steps back. Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. He must’ve believed she’d actually do something.

“I need to, uh, get some air,” Ira muttered to her friends. She flashed a look at Malfoy when she walked from the ball room. He was riling her up, something she promised she wouldn’t let happen. But why was it so easy for him to get under her skin? It was the same question she’d been asking herself for years.

Ira walked outside and cast a warming charm over her body. The night was getting darker and stars littered the sky. It was breathtaking.

She didn’t pay attention to it, though. She had so much anger inside her that she needed to release. Draco always got the best of her and it bothered her to no end. So much so, that she felt a tear fall from her eye. Ira cried out in frustration. She didn’t like crying. She thought it made her look weak.

Out of nowhere, Ira was knocked backwards off her feet into the snow.

A gaggle of laughs came from behind her. Looking back, she saw Draco accompanied by the usual suspects; Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. He just never gave up did he?

“’I need to, uh, get some air’,” Pansy mocked in a high voice. “You’re such a coward, Soares.”

The boys laughed.

Ira stood up and brushed the snow from her dress. “Sorry, but I actually have some decency when it comes to people invited into _my_ home. It wouldn’t be appropriate to start hexing each other in the middle of a party.”

“A true Slytherin wouldn’t have to think twice,” Pansy shot back.

Ira growled.

“Ooh, you’ve got her going now, Pans,” Crabbe chuckled.

Ira grabbed her wand. “You guys don’t want to do this.” Where were Lily, Sally, and Theo when she needed them?

“You’re _so_ scary, Soares,” Draco joked while circling her. “Should we be worried?”

“I’m telling you all now to get back inside before we all do something we’ll regret.”

“Who says we’ll regret it?” Pansy asked, moving towards her, wand out and ready.

“It’s against the rules to use magic outside of school,” Ira warned, stepping back as the pug faced girl moved closer.

Draco scoffed. “Knowing our fathers, I doubt we’ll be getting into any real trouble.” He raised his wand. “ _Flipendo_.”

Ira flew backwards again, her back aching in pain. Tears pooled in her eyes.

“Aw, look at that, Draco. She’s crying,” Pansy sang with a smile.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed as Draco eyed Ira over his wand.

“What in Merlin’s name are you children doing?” Narcissa found them and ran to Ira’s side. “Draco, what is this?”

Draco was scared now, putting his wand away before his mother saw it. “Ira fell over and I was trying to help her.”

Narcissa frowned. “Ira, is this true?”

Ira looked at Draco. He was looking at anything but her face.

There was two ways Ira could go about this; confess and say Narcissa’s son is a right prat, or say nothing and let the drama die down.

Ira chose the latter. “Yes. Draco and his friends came outside for some air and saw me so they tried to help me up. I must’ve slipped on some ice.” Ira wanted to cringe. She couldn’t believe she was saving Draco.

Narcissa helped Ira to her feet. “If that’s so, I’m going to get back to the party, and I expect you all do the same.”

Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson were the first to leave behind Narcissa. They left Draco and Ira behind. Draco looked like he wanted to say something, but Ira got in his face quickly.

“You owe me, Malfoy. And don’t ever think of firing a spell towards me ever again.”

That was all that was said. There was so much malice in her words, so much hatred towards Draco. She didn’t think she’d ever understand why he was so horrible to her. Maybe it was just the Malfoy nature, or maybe it was something else entirely. For now, she didn’t understand. Maybe in time she would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my OC's are mine.

A silence settled over the group sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, gauging each other's expressions. Ira's pink lips curled back into a smirk as she watched one of her opponents cards explode over their hand resting on the floor.

"Aha!" she hollered, drumming her hands on the floor and looking at her group of friends that deflated in defeat. She had been practicing in her free time at home, and was happy to finally have defeated her friends for the third time in a row since boarding.

"And she wins again," Sally pouted.

Ira mocked the pout with a quirk. "I'm sorry. I can't help that I'm amazing." She flicked a strand of curly hair behind her shoulder and looked to her right at Theo, who was anything but amused. "Aw, don't scowl. You're the ones that wanted to play."

"But I've always been the Exploding Snap champion," Sally added while laying her cards down. "That's not fair."

"Fairness only goes so far, Sally," Ira said lightly, stacking the cards together and shuffling them. "How about another round?"

Ever since word came back that her mother's health improved, Ira's been in a much more chipper mood since Christmas. Surprisingly, after Sigrid visited her mother on Christmas night, the Healers saw Pierrette surpass the odds they laid out for her. You'd think that Sigrid would then allow his children to visit their mother, but he still kept them at home and forbade them to see her. It infuriated Ira to no end, causing her to lash out when Sigrid returned home.

Her lashing out resulted in a stern grounding, which rarely happened. So, in her free time, she played Exploding Snap by herself and played around with whatever she had gotten that morning for Christmas. She had gotten lots of gifts all from different people. Lily got her a quill set that came with a never ending jar of ink; Sally sent her an array of different perfumes that her mother picked up in Paris – apparently they lasted until the time you showered it off – which Ira tested herself; Theo had given her a copy of  _Advanced Potion–Making_  along with a pack of Cauldron Cakes – her personal favorite; and she'd also gotten a suspicious gift from Draco Malfoy. He'd sent her a bracelet that he was "forced" to give her for Christmas, by his mother's request.

Ira realized her question was met with a round of groans.

Lily laughed. "As much as I'd love to face you for another game, I'm famished." She stood up and looked around for the trolley lady.

Ira shuffled the cards and put them away in her bag before rising. She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked to the hall, wondering if Hermione was around. She knew the girl went home for holiday, but she hadn't seen her at all when boarding.

Ira searched each compartment. She didn't want to disturb anyone, but she opened the doors anyway to peek inside. Only, she made the wrong decision and opened up the wrong door to the wrong compartment with all the wrong people.

Draco was sitting towards the window with Pansy beside him. Across from them were Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. Blaise was another pureblood in Slytherin that was much too quiet to be seen with the likes of Draco. He seemed to be a lone wolf who kept his mouth shut and didn't cause any trouble. He did, however, offer chuckles or scoffs in Draco's favor whenever he was around. He held the same prejudice any pureblood had for muggleborns or half-bloods, which is probably why he was easily close to Draco.

Her blond foe didn't acknowledge her, but she saw him stiffen when Pansy started speaking.

"Here to cry again, Soares?" Pansy asked, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"I was just looking for someone," Ira responded with a roll of her eyes. "Clearly, none of you fit the description, so I'll be on my way."

Before Pansy could say something, Ira shut the door and walked to the next compartment. Thankfully, the bushy-haired girl was sitting there with her nose in a book, all alone.

"Ira!" Hermione hugged her tightly when she saw her. "How was your holiday?"

Ira took a seat across from her and stared out the window. "It was alright. My mother is getting better, though."

"That's wonderful, Ira! I'm so happy for you."

"There's also something else that I have to tell you, but I'm going to wait until we're with Harry and Ron to discuss it," Ira said. "But for now, I can tell you that Draco was a foul guest at my family's party."

Hermione glared. "Oh?"

"He used the Knockback Jinx on me – twice."

"Ouch," Hermione winced. "How is he allowed to use magic outside of school?"

"Lucius has connections, so Draco can do whatever he wants without fault."

"That's absurd," Hermione scoffed.

Ira was about to agree when the doors opened. Draco stood there with his two goons framing him. He was looking at Hermione.

"I don't appreciate my name coming out of a muggleborns mouth," Draco snarled.

"If anything Malfoy, your name was coming out of my mouth," Ira corrected.

He looked at Ira and chuckled. "You really have become the lowest of lows, hanging around with scum like this." He waved is hand at Hermione.

"Yes, yes, I've heard it all before, Malfoy. Does it really bother you that much that I'd rather be friends with Hermione Granger – yes, a muggleborn – than a bigoted pureblooded prat? As far as I've seen, Hermione is even better at magic then you are, and she wasn't raised in a magical background like you or I. And she's such a strong girl to have to put up with the bullying that you and your friends so willingly abuse her with," Ira scowled. "So, yes, if hanging around with Hermione makes me the 'lowest of lows' as you so put it, then I'm glad to be here and not up there with your disgusting ideals."

Draco gaped. He wasn't expecting her to bite back like she did.

"And, thanks for the Christmas present, by the way," Ira said with a fake smile. "I sure do love jewelry. Too bad I threw it out before I had the chance to wear it."

"My mother told me to send that!" Draco bit out. "You aren't worth the galleons it cost." His face was beat red as Crabbe and Goyle heard this piece of information.

"Aw, Malfoy, is that a blush?" Ira giggled, while Hermione followed.

Draco stomped his foot. "I don't blush!"

"Tell that to your cheeks."

Draco, frustrated, left the compartment in a huff with his friends in tow.

"I've never seen Malfoy so easily riled up by someone," Hermione mused.

"It's part of my charm."

Hermione laughed at that, and the two remained in a peaceful silence until the ride to Hogsmeade Station came to a stop.

After dinner at Hogwarts, which Ira realized she missed over break, she met up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the library before curfew. Harry told Hermione and she about what he was up to over holiday. He found the Mirror of Erised, and it showed him what he desired most. But Dumbledore found him sneaking off at night to find it and told Harry it was being put in a better place because it could make people go mad. Harry told them that after he visited to mirror, he started having nightmares. So, perhaps it was true it could drive someone to madness.

Then, Ira gave them a short account of what happened over her holiday – minus the visions and such. The three of them smiled when she told them her mother was getting better, but was met with odd looks when she told them about the tombstone. Neither one of them knew what to say to that, or what to make of it.

For the next few days, Ira was hitting the books as usual. Exams would be coming up and she didn't want anything to stop her from passing.

Ira was jotting down notes in the library with Lily and Sally when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking towards them.

Sally had to stop herself from grimacing and Lily remained quiet.

"Ira, we have something we need to…talk about," Harry said quietly.

Ira could tell it was urgent. She nodded her head and collected her things, bidding her friends a quick goodbye and following her Gryffindor friends down an aisle to a table where Hermione slammed a giant book down.

"You know what we told you about Nicholas Flamel, right?" Harry asked Ira.

"Yeah, what about him?"

Hermione opened up the book and pointed at a section while reading it out loud. "Nicolas Flamel," she whispered, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Ira, Harry, and Ron looked somewhat confused. "The what?"

"Oh, honestly, don't you three read? Look – read that, there."

**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.**

**There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).**

Hermione continued when they were finished reading. "See? The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" Harry realized in wonder. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," Ron added. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

All of them shrugged, and as soon as Hermione shut the tome, the three of them dispersed.

Ira considered going back to Lily and Sally, but as tiredness rested on her shoulders, she found herself yawning and rejecting that idea. She left the library with her bag slung over her shoulder.

That's when she felt someone's presence nearby.

She looked back to see an empty corridor. Then, she yelped when she came face-to-face with Draco.

"What do you want?" Ira groaned.

"I didn't appreciate what you said on the train, Soares."

"Oh, boo hoo," Ira mocked. "Are you really that upset about it?"

Draco scoffed. "I'm not upset. I'm angry."

Ira could tell by the way he clutched his wand at his side, his knuckles turning white.

She crossed her arms. "Can we reschedule this for another day? I'm quite tired."

"I don't think we can." Before Ira had a chance to grab her wand and put up a counter-spell, Draco had already said, " _Petrificus Totalus_."

Ira felt her limbs tense up and lock into place. She tried to hop in order to stay upright but her bag weighed her down and caused her to fall over.

"I've been meaning to try that out on someone," Draco said while kneeling over her. "It was either that or the Leg-Locker Curse, but I already tried that out on crybaby Longbottom."

Ira was unable to speak. She couldn't even move her eyes.

"I think my new favorite read is  _Curses and Counter-Curses_. I need to thank your brother for sending that to me over holiday," Draco smirked.

Ira would roll her eyes if she could move them.

Draco didn't say anything for a while, just staring at her while she laid there helpless.

"Malfoy?" an angered voice came from somewhere behind them. Ira recognized it as Lily, who was standing out of Ira's view with her arms crossed and a glare in her eyes.

Draco looked unfazed. "Yes, Moon?"

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Teaching a lesson," he said with a shrug.

"I highly doubt that," Lily said. She whipped out her wand and aimed it at Draco threateningly. "If you don't turn her back, I'll go to Dumbledore."

"You don't have proof," Draco snarled.

Lily inched towards him. "Don't test me."

Draco looked conflicted, as if battling between what was right and wrong in his head. Silently, he pulled out his wand and performed the counter-curse. Instantly, Ira felt her limbs relax and she let out a cry, tears bubbling in her eyes. She moved away from Draco until she made it to Lily and Sally, who Ira realized was there with Lily the whole time.

"Don't come near her ever again, got it?" Lily said.

They didn't stick around for an answer. Lily and Sally helped Ira to her feet, rushing down the corridor to the dungeons.

"It'll be okay," Lily soothed.

"He's just a bully," Sally added.

Ira wretched herself from their arms and cried, "I hate him. I hate him so much."

"Ira…"

"No, I'm tired of being pushed around. I'm tired of feeling unsafe here at school. I hate being laughed at and talked about. I can't even walk alone in the hallways because I'll be hexed or jinxed for nothing! I deserve none of this."

Sally said, "Ira, we know—"

"No! You guys don't get it. Malfoy has done nothing but bring me down. And for what? What have I done to deserve any of this?"

"Ira, you've done nothing wrong—"

"I'm so tired of this." Ira continued to rant on and on until she felt herself grow tired. She choked back one final sob and straightened her back. She wasn't going to let Draco get to her anymore. She made that promise way back in the beginning of the school year, but now she was going to stick to it.

She didn't want to cry and appear weak anymore, too. Draco didn't deserve her tears.

For days after her run-in with Draco, Ira kept to herself. But she did make small talk with her friends whenever it was convenient.

It was the day of the match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Of course, Ira was forced to attend against her will. But she smacked a smile on her face for the time being. She even took a seat next to Hermione and Ron in the stands with Sally, Lily, and Theo giving Ira silent glances from beside her.

Their head of house was refereeing the match, to Ira's surprise. Snape didn't appear to even be a fan of Quidditch to begin with.

Once both teams entered the pitch and mounted their brooms, Ira heard Ron while he spoke to Hermione. "I've never seen Snape look so mean. Look – they're off. Ouch!"

Ira whipped around to see Malfoy sitting behind them, obnoxiously poking Ron in the head.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." He shared a look with Crabbe and Goyle. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Snape awarded Hufflepuff with a penalty.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team? It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money - you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," Neville countered, stumbling over his words.

_Don't say anything, don't say anything,_ Ira thought while her nails dug into her palms.

Draco laughed, "Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Ira was so tuned into the conversation that she didn't realize that Harry was diving towards the ground.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!"

One minute Ron was sitting next to Hermione, and the next he was tackling Draco to the ground, with Neville's help.

Harry was flying closer to Snape, causing Hermione to get to her feet in nervousness. Nobody took notice of Draco's pummeling behind them. He deserved it.

Then, Harry managed to grab the snitch from the air. The Gryffindor house cheered triumphantly. Ira just clapped her hands slowly, feeling her friend's burn holes into the side of her cheek.

"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" Hermione was giddy with excitement, grasping Parvati Patil in a strong hug.

Following the game, Slytherin house trudged back to their dorm with annoyance. Ira watched while Draco cradled a bruised eye with Pansy at his side. She rolled her eyes and continued down the path towards the castle.

Then she was grabbed and someone pulled her farther into the crowd. Harry was holding her hand tightly.

"Harry?"

"That was suspicious, don't you think?" he asked, keeping a strong hold of her and weaving through the crowd of students. For some reason, Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be found.

"I don't know what you mean. You mean Snape?"

"Yes. He didn't do anything…it was weird."

Harry took Ira to the locker room with him. She waited outside until he was finished and finally emerged dressed in his normal uniform. Ira followed him to the broom shed to put his Nimbus away.

"Harry, maybe you're looking too much into this," Ira said as they turned back to the castle.

Just as she said that, the two heard someone coming down the castle steps toward the Forbidden Forest – Snape. They looked at each other before gulping and running back to the shed. They each grabbed a broom and mounted them, taking off in-sync.

"What do you think Snape's doing?" Ira questioned while flying over the thick trees.

"We're going to find out," Harry replied, steering his broom past Ira, taking the lead.

They lost sight of Snape through the leaves and flew lower towards the ground. But then Ira perked up at the sound of voices. She batted Harry's arm and pointed to a beech tree up ahead. They landed together on a large branch, overlooking Snape and someone else. Upon closer inspection, Ira saw it was Quirrell.

Quirrell was shaking with anxiety. "D-Don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Snape said darkly. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

Ira glanced at Harry, who was glued to the scene. Quirrell was mumbling something that Snape rudely interrupted.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Snape continued.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

The branch wobbled and Ira clutched onto Harry's arm.

"Your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting," Snape clarified, just in time for Ira and Harry to hear.

"B-but I d-d-don't –"

"Very well. We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

Snape threw his cloak back over his head, walking from the clearing on noiseless feet. Ira looked at Harry, gulping all the while.

* * *

Ira walked the halls of Hogwarts alone that night. She had bid Harry a goodbye before he went and told Hermione and Ron of their findings for the day. It still amazed Ira that Snape, a loyal teacher, was up to no good. Did the other staff know about Snape's extracurricular activities?  _No, he would've been fired by now_ , Ira mused. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize she had walked into a very heated argument in the Slytherin common room.

"I thought we were friends, Draco?" Pansy cried loudly. "Maybe even more than that…"

Draco snorted unkindly, holding a frozen pumpkin pasty to his bruised eye. "Just because our parents arranged us together doesn't mean anything to me."

"But…I really like you, Draco," Pansy said through sniffles. She tried putting her hand on his arm, but he shoved her away.

"You're such a child, Pansy."

"We're _both_  children, Draco."

"Exactly my point," Draco sneered.

"I like you a lot, though. Maybe…maybe in time you'll come to realize that we're meant to be together."

Draco, in annoyance, toed up to her, looking Pansy straight in her brown eyes. "Keep dreaming, Pans. It won't happen."

Pansy let out a cry and ran off to her dorm at his words. Ira stayed in the shadows, watching Draco take a seat on the leather couch by the fireplace.

"That was kinda harsh, don't you think?" Blaise Zabini came around the corner, sitting across from his blond friend.

"She'll get over it," Draco shrugged. "She just can't resist me, along with all the other girls in this school."

Ira rolled her eyes.

"I can think of a few that do," Blaise joked.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the jab.

"What? All I'm saying is that Ira Soares and Hermione Granger absolutely hate your guts. And I don't blame them. You're mean," Blaise said.

"And you aren't?"

Blaise clamped his mouth shut, unable to find the words to counter Draco's response.

"Exactly, Zabini. You and I are a lot alike. I'm surprised we didn't become friends earlier." Draco smiled while adjusting his arm.

The conversation after that drifted off into a comfortable silence. Yawning, Ira took one last look at her housemates and decided it was time for some much needed rest. She tiptoed to the girls' stairs and walked to her room. Curled up on the middle of her bed was Lady. She sensed Ira's presence and meowed lovingly.

"Hey, girl," Ira greeted, rubbing her animal's belly. "Did you miss me?"

Lady purred, causing Ira to giggle and shimmy into her PJ's quickly.

Ira then drew the curtains around her bed and slipped beneath the silky blankets, drifting off to sleep effortlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Note: Please excuse the shortness of this chapter! I've been super busy lately and that has an affect on how my writing goes and how late I tend to publish a new chapter. But on another note, we'll delve into Pansy and Draco's relationship later in the story when they're able to understand love and dating. For now, Pansy obviously has a schoolgirl crush on Draco, but he isn't having any of it at such a young age. Maybe things will change as the story progresses, but I think there's someone else that has Draco's eye. Maybe, maybe not. Who knows. If you stick around long enough, maybe you'll find out just what transpires in Draco's future. Please don't be afraid to leave feedback for the story. It keeps me doing what I love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my OC's are mine.

Schoolwork got the best of Ira throughout the next couple of weeks. If it wasn't sleeping or eating, she was studying. She didn't know why she was so nervous for these exams, but she was making sure she remembered every bit of detail. Ira was never striving to be so perfect. However, with the Soares name, it was like perfection was in your blood. Rhys was perfect at everything; Quidditch, school, the girls. Ira was just perfect at – wait, what was she even perfect at?

Ira glanced down at all her notes and sighed. Writing, maybe? No, she hated getting cramps in her hand and running out of ink. Maybe…Potions? She was second in line next to Draco when it came to that class. Hermione faltered behind the two of them. So, maybe she was perfect at something else that she doesn't know of yet. She didn't believe in the word 'perfect', though, there really was no such thing. Everyone had their flaws. Ira surely had hers.

Theo was across from her, scribbling furiously on his parchment. He, too, was worried about the exams. That's why he joined her for their afternoon studying time. Theo by no means strived for perfection. He didn't care as much as Ira did, but he did make a fruitful effort.

"So…I've seen you get cozier with Daphne Greengrass," Ira said after placing her quill down and rubbing her hands together. "That's a new development."

Theo stopped scribbling. "She's my friend, Ira."

"Mhmm." Ira wasn't jealous, per se; she was just confused as to how Theo and Daphne got so tight so fast. The Greengrass girl was friends with Pansy, automatically making her an enemy. Lily and Sally didn't seem to care when Ira brought it to their attention.

Theo dropped his quill and sighed. "What?"

"Nothing."

Theo mocked her, "Mhmm."

"Okay, okay," Ira blurted. "I just don't understand. Why be friends with Daphne Greengrass? The same Greengrass that is friend with the Pansy Parkinson? The same Pansy Parkinson that bullies your other friends? It's strange to me. And plus, she isn't really that bright, is she? I mean, she could pass for a Hufflepuff, if we're being honest. She doesn't know what she's doing half the time and hardly pays attention in her classes. She's kind of dumb."

Theo gaped at her. His jaw was clenching, and Ira knew she said something wrong.

Ira deflated with a wince. "Was it something I said?"

Theo collected his books and slung his bag over his shoulder. "It's everything you say, Ira."

Ouch. Ira watched his frame disappear around the corner. She put her head in her hands and berated herself for being so stupid.

"That went well," a voice said from above her.

Peeking through her hands, she almost groaned. It was Blaise Zabini.

"Can I help you?" Ira bit out.

Blaise slammed his things down and took a seat. "I was wondering if you could…actually, yeah, help me?" He said it so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"Help you?"

"This is embarrassing, but I really suck at History of Magic. I've seen you in that class and you know what you're doing."

The compliment almost raised Ira's spirits. Almost.

"Look, I know you don't like me, which is understandable, but I really need to pass this exam if I want to go into next year," Blaise pleaded. The Blaise Zabini was begging for help, it was comical in a way.

Ira giggled, earning a frown.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"It's just unexpected, I guess," Ira laughed. "But I'll help you."

Blaise shared a small smile, opening his textbook and flipping to a page.

"How about we start with the Werewolf Code of Conduct?" Ira asked, watching as he readily grabbed his quill and parchment and began scribbling down everything that came out of her mouth.

After studying with Blaise for another hour, Ira left the library feeling hungry. She wondered if she could run to the kitchens and grab a quick snack. As her stomach growled more and more, she considered it.

"Ira!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were coming in the opposite direction. By the look on their face, they had something important to tell her.

Or more like show her. The four of them walked down to Hagrid's hut without a word as to what was going on. Ira guessed they didn't know why either, because their faces were worried with confusion. After knocking on the door, Hagrid asked who it was and allowed them to enter, hurrying to shut the door.

It was stifling hot inside the small hut. Ira shed her cloak off and waved a hand toward her face. At the same time, Hagrid offered them stoat sandwiches. Ira didn't know what 'stoat' was, but took one anyway when her stomach groaned.

She scarfed it down quickly.

Hagrid appeared worried. "So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," Harry started. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Fluffy was the three-headed dog that Hermione, Ron, and Harry had a run-in with.

"O' course I can't," Hagrid said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here. We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." She folded her hands together. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Somehow, Hermione's words did a number on Hagrid.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall – " he listed off, "Professor Quirrell – an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

All four of the kids looked at each other. "Snape?"

"Yeah – yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Harry was next to speak. "You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. Aren't you, Hagrid? And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers? "

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore."

Ira fanned herself. "Hagrid, can you open a window? I'm about to die."

"Can't, Ira, sorry," Hagrid said as his eyes shifted to the fireplace.

Ira narrowed her eyes at the glittering black egg sitting under the kettle. She knew what it was when she saw it. "A dragon egg?" Her words rattled off the walls.

"Uh…no," Hagrid said sheepishly.

Ira rolled her eyes. "My great grandfather was a dragonologist, Hagrid. I know a dragon egg when I see one."

Ron, unfazed, crouched in front of the fire to get a better look. "Where did you get it, Hagrid? It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," Hagrid said. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"That's illegal," Ira said.

Nobody listened to her. They were all amazed.

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," Hagrid said, pulling a book out from behind him. "Got this outta the library – Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit – it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here – how ter recognize diff'rent eggs – what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

Ira slapped herself with the palm of her hand.

Realization dawned on Hermione.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house."

Hagrid ignored her, humming merrily as he watched the egg being warmed by the fire.

* * *

"Hagrid can't keep a dragon at his house," Ira told them when they walked back to the castle. "Let alone in a  _hut_. It's illegal to have a dragon, anyway."

"We'll figure something out when it starts hatching," Harry said nervously. Ira could tell he didn't have any clue what they were getting themselves into.

And then it happened.

Harry was the first to get an owl from Hagrid one morning, with two simple words – it's hatching.

Instantly, Ron wanted to go straight to Hagrid's and skip Herbology. Hermione groaned and made of fuss about it.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered, eyes darting to a blond foe a few feet away.

Ira cringed and realized they were standing in a public corridor with other students. They should've been more secret about this.

Malfoy had stopped to listen to what they were saying. The look on his face said it all. He heard every word.

During morning break, the four of them nearly ran to the edge of the forest to Hagrid's hut. Inside, the giant was full of glee, eyes glued to the now cracked egg. Something inside was moving. They all heard a clicking noise of shell and finally, a small dragon broke free.

Ira was in awe. He was beautiful. Something inside her wanted to reach out and touch it. She didn't get too carried away because Hermione slapped her hand away.

It sneezed and sparks flew from its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful ?" Hagrid asked. He tried to reach out, but the dragon snapped at Hagrid's fingers. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!"

Hermione, being the voice of reason, turned her attention to the gamekeeper. "Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes widened at a sight through his window. He jumped to his feet and hurried to see what was going on.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains – it's a kid – he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Malfoy.

Ira was unable to get him off her back that night. Once she walked into the common room, he was on her like a snake ready to attack.

"Dragons, huh?" Draco started. "Those are illegal, you know. Hagrid should be put in Azkaban for this." He eyed her closely. "Maybe even you, too."

Ira scoffed. "You're making a bigger deal about this than you need to."

"Oh, am I? Please tell me how else I'm supposed to react."

Ira took a deep breath and realized the only way she was going to get through to him was to be as civil as possible. She wouldn't yell, insult, or have an attitude with him. They'd just talk – maturely. Well, as maturely as any eleven year olds could.

"Malfoy, listen to me," Ira said quietly. "We're getting rid of the dragon soon. We just need to figure out how we're going to do that first. We don't need you poking your nose where it doesn't belong, because then it only causes more problems than we already need. If you get into this and we  _do_  get in trouble, you're going down with us. Do you understand?"

Draco's face beamed suddenly, a slimy smile on his face. "I understand."

Ira could tell this wasn't good at all. As he turned around and walked to the boy's dorms, Ira knew she made the wrong decision by trying to be nice about the whole thing.

* * *

"We have a small problem," Ira said when she found Harry and Ron a few days later outside the Gryffindor common room. She'd been so busy lately that she was unable to go directly to the boys after talking to Draco. Actually, she was kind of ashamed because she knew that they wouldn't like what she had to say. She was putting it off until now.

Both of the boys looked at each other worriedly.

"It's not that bad. It's just…I might've made things worse with Draco."

Harry groaned. "Ira."

"I know it looks bad, but it's not. I have a plan. But I need you guys to keep pestering Hagrid about the dragon while I think of something."

"We already have," Harry said. "Hagrid's attached to Norbert."

"Norbert?" Ira realized this was bad. Really bad. "He named it didn't he?"

Ron nodded, holding his hand out. "And look at my hand. The damned thing bit me."

Ira was unfazed and shook her head. "Have you guys at least figured out how you're going to get rid of it?"

Around them, students were walking to breakfast, so to make it look unsuspicious, Ira latched onto Harry and Ron and walked to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, Charlie's going to take Norbert off our hands," Harry said while rummaging around in his robes. He pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "Charlie works with dragon's and is Ron's brother. We just got a message back last night."

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Ira handed it off to Ron. "This is a start. Maybe I can distract Malfoy, just in case he decides he wants to intervene." Ira wouldn't put it past Draco.

"That's a good idea," Harry admitted as they walked into the Hall. The smell of breakfast caused Ira's stomach to rumble.

She saw Sally waving her over from the Slytherin table. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Harry and Ron bid her a goodbye. Ira then took her seat between Lily and Sally, the former of the two glaring down the table. Ira frowned and followed it, seeing Daphne with her arm around Theo, laughing obnoxiously at something he said.

"I told you guys, this isn't good," Ira said, causing Lily to growl.

"At first I didn't care, but now he's not even sitting with us. He's sitting with  _them_. And now he studies with Daphne and – oh – it's only about her, that twofaced toad." Lily's knuckles turned white around her fork.

Sally didn't look pleased, either. But unlike Lily, she wasn't one to keep quiet. She was more outspoken than her and by the look on her face, she was going to say something.

"Sally—" Ira tried to say something but her friend was already on her feet.

Sally was behind Theo, tapping his shoulder. Around Theo, his other friends glared at Sally at the intrusion.

"Theo," Sally started. "Is there a reason you're not sitting with us?"

Theo went rigid with tension. "I have other friends, too." He didn't even turn around.

"Really? Because we haven't heard from you in days. We made study plans yesterday but you blew them off to be with her." Sally narrowed her eyes at Daphne, who was oblivious to the whole thing. "A real friend you are."

Theo whipped around. "Maybe if you guys weren't so…so…small minded, maybe we all could be in good spirits. But no, Ira has a vendetta against everyone in Slytherin besides the three of us. Nobody is good enough to be allowed in our circle. I'm trying to make friends while you guys just sit back and make enemies. You don't even try to make good."

Ira swallowed. Now, his friends were glaring at her. These friends included: Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Draco, Millicent, Gregory, Vincent, and a quiet girl named Tracey Davis.

"Well, maybe if you weren't friends with a bunch of bullies, maybe we'd be open to…expanding our friendships," Sally retorted. "You're just as bad as them."

_Praise Sally_ , Ira thought. She was such a down-to-earth kind of soul. She didn't appear to have a bad bone in her body, but when you messed with her friends, she decided to mess with you.

"Then so be it." Theo didn't care. Or maybe he did but was really good at not showing it. He turned back to his food and ignored Sally while she still stood there.

"What's gotten into him?" Ira asked when Sally came back to her seat. Glancing over, she saw tears glisten in her friend's eyes. "Oh, Sally—"

"I'm fine," Sally insisted. She was so far from fine. She shook as tears came from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I have to use the loo."

Lily finally spoke up when Sally was gone. "You know, they've been friends for years. He's never acted like this with her."

Ira remembers when she boarded the boat that took the students to Hogwarts. Sally had chided Theo for stepping on her robes. But he was so comfortable with her that he didn't care, and neither did she.

"I knew that," Ira said quietly.

"See, you have Draco who's hated you for years, and then there's Sally who has Theo who's loved her for years."

"Love her?"

Lily chuckled. "Not like love- _love_. We're only kids." Then her eyes darkened. "Plus, I think if he's going to love someone it'll be Daphne, unfortunately."

Ira looked at Theo again. This time Theo had shrugged Daphne off of him and was hardly eating. As if sensing her, he looked up and his eyes were filled with regret.

Two days passed. In those two days, Ira hadn't heard from Lily, Sally, or Theo since. The only time she talked to them was at breakfast, lunch, and dinner – minus Theo. Sometimes, Ira realized, Sally would skip meals and hole up in their room to put as much distance between her and Theo. She felt so bad for her friend. When she saw Sally do this, Ira would stop by the kitchens at the end of the day and get the house elves to make a quick meal. She'd sit and watch Sally lazily pick at her food and finish only a fourth of it. It was a start.

Also, Ron's dragon bite only got worse. He was hospitalized in the hospital wing until it was time to send Norbert away. While he was stuck there, Draco took advantage of this and stole a book off of Ron. Inside the book was the letter Charlie had sent. When Ira heard this, she knew things would be worse. She had a lot of work to do midnight on Saturday.

The Slytherin common room was quiet by eleven. Everyone had gone to bed except the higher years. Ira snacked on a cauldron cake while listening to Rhys recite historical figures in the wizarding world. She wasn't surprised to hear Ozwell's name pop up in the text book.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ira spotted a flurry of movement towards the entrance. Sure enough, it was Draco making his exit. Rhys was too focused on his schoolwork to notice that Ira had got up from her spot and follow behind Draco.

She followed him for a while, always ten steps behind so he wasn't able to spot her. She was trying to muster up some courage to confront him, but with Filch out and about, it was hard to walk up and make conversation.

Instead, she turned around on her heels and rounded on him, coming in the opposite direction so it appeared she hadn't been coming from the dungeons.

"Soares?" Draco questioned upon seeing her figure down a corridor beneath the tallest tower at Hogwarts.

At the same time, McGonagall had come out of the shadows, causing Ira to shrink back.

"Malfoy? Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you—" she began as he cut her off.

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming – he's got a dragon!" Then he tried to spot Ira in the darkness that wasn't lit by torches. "And Soares is right there!"

Professor McGonagall pivoted around and Ira shrunk deeper into an alcove in the wall. Turning back, she grabbed him by his ear. "What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on – I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

There was jingling of metal coming from the left. Ira saw a glimpse of feet beneath something invisible. The cloak!  _Of course_.

"Psst," Ira whispered, trying to be discrete.

However, she was louder than she thought. Because McGonagall raised her lantern and glared in her direction.

"Come out here this instant," she yelled.

Ira swallowed her pride and slowly walked into the light. McGonagall wasn't even shocked at the sight.

"Well, Malfoy, you were right about something. Soares, that'll be twenty more points and detention for you as well." She jutted her finger behind her. "Come now."

Ira and Malfoy glared at each other while they walked behind McGonagall.

"I can't believe you followed me," he hissed quietly.

"I wasn't following you," Ira lied.

Draco looked at her pointedly.

"Okay, fine. I was making sure you weren't foiling Harry's plan."

"Well, now look what you've done. Lost us forty points and got us detention!"

"For the record half of that is your fault," Ira corrected. "You lost twenty points first and got detention first, so I don't want to hear it."

Malfoy pierced her with an icy stare. Ira wasn't paying attention though. She just kept her face forward and followed her Transfiguration professor to Snape's study. There, he told them the same thing McGonagall had said – twenty points and detention. After getting yelled at, he sent them off to their dormitories for the night. Ira was quiet the walk there, refusing to speak a word to Malfoy.

"Just wait till Potter gets found," Malfoy said. "I can't wait to hear about the trouble he'll get into."

Ira had enough. "What is it that you've got against Harry? Why do you hate him so much?"

Draco thought about it for a moment, and then simply said, "He exists."

Ira glowered. She wanted to say more, at least get some sort of rise out of Draco, but what good would that do? It'd just cause more problems. And like Theo already said, she doesn't try to make good. She just makes more enemies for herself which ultimately leads to more problems. She hated how right he always was. It was probably why she liked having him as a friend so much; if they were even friends at all.

"You think too much," Draco commented, noticing how she spaced out.

Ira, annoyed, put her nose in the air. "You don't think at all."

She didn't wait around for a response. Instead, Ira turned her back and darted up to her room, leaving Draco alone in the common room with only the sound of a crackling fire to keep him company.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my OC's are mine.

"What happened last night that Gryffindor lost a hundred and fifty points?"

Ira was sipping nonchalantly on her pumpkin juice when she turned to a confused Lily who rubbed her tired eyes.

"Hmm, not a clue." Ira knew, though. Harry, Hermione, and Neville got caught last night. She should feel bad, but when she saw that Gryffindor was in last place, with Slytherin now in first, a feeling of triumph rushed through her veins. Ira and Draco lost points the night before as well, only forty, and it still kept them in the lead.

Rhys was standing at the end of the table where the seventh years were seated and whistled at Harry as he entered the Hall. "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"

Turning around, Ira saw defeat on Harry's face. She frowned, her feeling of triumph now gone and replaced with concern. She'd never seen Harry so upset before. He probably felt like he let his house down. Ira knew that she'd feel the same way if she lost that many points.

Lily grabbed a scone before continuing. "Maybe we should thank Potter after breakfast, then."

"Lily," Ira warned. "Don't."

"Why not?" she asked through a mouthful of food. "We're in the lead for the house cup. There's nothing bad about that."

"Harry's my friend, Lily. He doesn't need us giving him a hard time. Draco already does that for him." Ira's eyes flew to Draco's form sitting a few seats away. He was laughing with his friends about something and at that moment, Ira wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. I won't give him a hard time. But don't expect the others not to." Then she changed the subject. "We need to figure out how to help Sally. She's still in bed cuddled up to Lady and at this rate she's going to miss her classes."

Ira sighed. Sally wasn't getting any better. She wanted to help her in some way, but had no idea what she could do to get her out of this slump. Ira's eyes darted from Draco to Theo. He was anything but amused. He was sulking over his breakfast instead of laughing with the rest of Slytherin.

"We need to help Theo, too," Ira realized.

And with that, Lily and Ira put their heads together and devised a plan.

Following the mornings drama, students were still gossiping about Harry and the 'other Gryffindor's' that managed to lose a hundred and fifty points in one go the previous night. Ira would see Harry in the halls, but he was quick to leave whenever she was around. Did she do something wrong? Maybe it was because her brother wouldn't let up with his smart comments. He was always shooting some sort of insult towards the Boy Who Lived. Rhys even made a dig at Hermione in the hallway. Thankfully, Ira didn't hear what was said. She knew it wasn't good, though, by the way Hermione ran off with tears streaking down her face.

Ira would have a talk with her brother later. For now, she had more important matters to take care of. Lily called it: Operation Theo and Sally. She thought it was the best name she'd ever come up with.

Now, where was Theo? Ira heard from a few sources that he'd be in the library at this time or somewhere out on the grounds. She quickly checked the library. However, her friend wasn't anywhere to be found. Outside, Ira almost gave up on finding Theo. Until, she spotted a black blurb near the edge of the Great Lake.

Theodore was sitting there, staring out at the still water with an equally expressionless face. His was gnawing on the inside of his cheek when he heard Ira yell out his name. He didn't respond. He kept his form ridged with tension, refusing to pay attention to her as she took a seat in the grass beside him.

It had finally reached spring time. The grass was a perfect shade of green and felt soft beneath Ira's fingertips. She shed off her cloak and basked in the sunlight.

"Its beautiful weather isn't it?" she finally asked after a moment's silence.

No response. This was going to be harder than Ira thought.

"Theo?" her annoyance grew. "Theodore Nott."

Finally, he looked at her. There was an absence of friendliness in his eyes.

Ira coughed. "Listen…I'm really sorry for what happened the other day, okay? I wasn't thinking and I was being really insensitive about you being friends with Daphne. I'm all for it, if that's what you want to hear."

It still didn't work.

"Theo, please, I'm trying really hard here. I didn't mean anything against you two being friends. I'm a hypocrite. I mean, I'm friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger for crying out loud. I'm the last person that should be judging someone by their friendships. Not that there's anything wrong with them, as they too are my friends, but I know you, Lily, and Sally haven't approved," Ira reasoned. "I guess it was just a shock that you got so cozy with the other Slytherin's so easily. They've been so hurtful towards us it kind of…made us think…"

"Think what, Ira?" Theo asked quietly.

"That you'd become one of them. That they'd influence you in some way and make you turn on us." Ira fiddled with her fingernails and refused to meet his stare. "But this isn't about us as a whole, Theo. It's about Sally."

Theo turned back to the water. "What about her?"

"What you said to her…as true as it may have been…it hurt her. She hasn't eaten in days, she hardly focuses in class, and I swear I see her crying more than anyone should. She's hurting without you, Theo. Lily and I try our hardest to make her happier, but nothing works."

"Then try harder?"

Ira was thrown off guard. "Theo, you don't mean that. You want to be there for her, I know you do. You guys grew up together. You guys are the ideal best friend duo if there ever was one." She laid a hand over his. "Lily and I want our friends back, too. It's not the same without you or Sally. We don't care anymore if you hang out with Daphne or Pansy or—gosh —even Draco. It doesn't matter to us because we know you won't turn on us."

More silence.

"And again, I'm sorry for being a hypocrite."

Theo eyed her again. This time his eyes softened, and he grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Okay, I forgive you."

Ira's eyes lit up. "What? Really?"

Theo laughed. Ira missed it so much, she realized.

"Yes, really," Theo said again with more laughter escaping.

Ira flung her arms around him.

"Now, you just need to talk to Sally and then everything will be good again." When she released him, she grinned harder. "We'll be in the library tonight if you want to swing by. Sally doesn't know about this so it's one big surprise."

Theo smiled. "I'll be there."

And he was. All four of them were. Sally was surprised at first before her face hardened. Ira had hoped for a different response. She was worried for a second that her blonde friend would bolt right out of the library, yet she stayed put in her seat when Theodore came closer to the table.

"Hey," Theo said with a small wave.

Sally didn't say a word. She was as stubborn as Theo was.

Lily nudged Sally to get her to speak. It didn't work.

Ira closed her hands together and awkwardly waved Theo to the seat next to her, across from Sally. "So…how was everyone's day?"

More silence. Ira hated silence.

Lily forced a smile. "I got my paper back from Professor McGonagall. She thinks I'm going to do great things in Transfiguration."

Ira nodded. "That's good. Uh, what about you Theo?"

"I've been busy trying to get away from Malfoy all day," he admitted. "He's been talking my ear off about Pansy."

Against Ira's better judgment, Sally seemed to straighten up in her seat. Good, this was progress. Sally loved some good gossip; especially if it was about two of the people she hated the most.

"Oh?" Lily wondered. "What's going on with Draco and Pansy?"

"Lots of family drama, I guess. Draco and Pansy's fathers want to marry them off after they graduate. Something about…bringing families together? I guess they want to continue a long pureblood lineage, so just in case one of them wants to get together with a half-blood or a muggleborn in the future, they won't be able to because there'll be an Unbreakable Vow between the two and will keep things pure." Theo squinted in thought. "But I don't know why they'd force it. Draco and Pansy already have strong outlooks on blood purity that it would be out of character for them to marry anything below them."

Ira, too, was intrigued by this.

Lily's eyes moved to Ira. "Ira, why wouldn't the Malfoy's marry Draco off to you, then? Why Pansy? Aren't the Malfoy's closer to the Soares' than any other families?"

"It's because of Ira's mother," Theo interrupted. Ira's eyes widened. "I guess Draco was wondering about that himself and asked Lucius why Ira wasn't a contender."

Ira held up a hand. "Wait, why would Draco care?"

Theo shrugged. "It was probably because he wanted to know why he only had one option compared to many others. Plus, he hates you. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Like I care," Ira snorted. "I would be so against it if my father wanted to marry me off. I am a person with rights and I'll choose who I marry someday." She kept note that she had to thank her mother for stepping in.

Sally decided to join the conversation at that moment. "It still doesn't make sense. We're only in our first year at school and already their fathers are planning on putting them together?" She looked disgusted. "Nobody can be sure of the future."

Ira gulped. Maybe one person could —that person being herself.

"They want to use an Unbreakable Vow between them, as sickening as it sounds, so it takes time for things like that to solidify a marriage. Especially with something as intense as an Unbreakable Vow. That's why some people get engaged and wait so long in the wizarding world. It ensures that nothing will falter in the marriage. Nothing is certain until they're at least seventeen or eighteen years old, though. At least, that's what I heard."

"And what does Draco think about this?" Lily asked.

"He doesn't want to do it. Trust me, Draco likes Pansy, but as a friend. And that's how they're probably going to be for a long time. It'll take a miracle before Draco feels anything closer to Pansy than just friendship." Theo shifted in his seat. "Pansy wants to do it. She has this huge crush on Draco and it kind of hurts to see her so obsessed with him knowing he feels nothing."

"Maybe they're destined for each other," Ira suggested with a shrug.

All of her friends agreed.

Suddenly, Sally laughed, and a smile was on her face.

Ira followed, "What are you laughing about?"

"Just…this. This is nice," she smiled.

Agreeing again, Ira and her friends lapsed into a fit of laughter and smiles. It died down quickly when Madam Pince shushed them for being so noisy. But nothing could come between the happiness they all felt in that moment.

* * *

Ira was one of the first few people at breakfast the next morning. She was awake earlier than she usually was because she had a nightmare involving her mother. Unable to fall back asleep, Ira got ready for the day instead.

Pouring some ice water, she felt someone take a seat beside her. She knew Lily and Sally weren't awake yet; they didn't get up for another hour or so. That left Theo.

"Morning, Theo," Ira greeted, opening up the Daily Prophet.

"Wrong person." Draco of all people sat next to Ira. Then again, he probably didn't want to be alone considering not many people were awake yet.

Ira looked over into Draco's tired eyes. He seemed annoyed, no surprise there, as he grabbed for the pumpkin juice. He chugged it quickly.

"Why are you here?" Ira questioned furiously.

Draco looked at her dumbly. "I'm having breakfast."

Ira folded the newspaper up. "No, not that. Why are you sitting beside me?"

"Who else am I going to sit with?"

He had a point. But he could've sat alone until his friends got there.

"Whatever," Ira said. "Just don't talk to me."

As Ira reached for her spoon, something pulled her from her spot there in Hogwarts. The area around her diminished into nothing, then came right back. The Great Hall was still bright with morning sunshine, but everything looked worn and tired. Everyone was older as well, except for the unfamiliar faces piled around the other end of the table.

Ira frowned and looked back, sitting across from an older Draco Malfoy. He was reading a book when he was tapped on the shoulder. Looking over, Ira was shocked. It was herself, seated next to Draco.

They were both dressed in Quidditch attire. Ira had on strong leather gloves that complimented the green-and-silver uniform. Her unruly curls were pulled up on top of her head, and she looked exhausted, as if not getting an ounce of sleep the night before.

"Hmm?" Draco hummed, keeping his eyes peeled to his book.

"Pumpkin juice, please."

He handed it to her without an ounce of hostility.

Ira found this odd, watching as her older counterpart gave him a weak smile. One he didn't pay attention to.

"Draco," a shrill voice called out. Both pairs of Ira's eyes darkened, but no words were said as Pansy plopped down beside Draco, running a hand through his perfectly placed hair. "I've been looking for you. I wanted to wish you good luck before the game." Then the pug's brown eyes looked at Ira. "Soares."

"Parkinson," Ira said lamely, finishing off her breakfast. She looked at the rest of her team while getting to her feet, "I'll see you guys out there. It suddenly smells like wet dog in here." Her eyes narrowed at Pansy, who was anything but amused. Ira even spotted Draco's mouth quirk at the insult.

For some reason, Ira felt the need to follow her out to the hallway. The corridor was completely empty, so she watched her older self closely as she tightened her gloves and flexed her fingers. Ira never did get a good look at herself throughout her visions. It was definitely a few years into the future. Ira was still skinny and petite. She looked older and pretty, though. Definitely pretty.

She wondered how people reacted to her in the future. Was she sought after by guys? Did she make people swoon over her or completely hate her? Was she still good at Potions? Was she still friends with Theo, Sally, or Lily? Even Harry, Ron, or Hermione? So many questions ran through her head, until she finally said something.

"Ira?" she called to herself. The girl didn't respond at first. "Ira?"

Then, she stopped, circling around on her heels to see who was yelling for her. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ira?" she said again.

Expecting a reply, the scene morphed and Ira was back in the Great Hall in her first year. Her body had went forward, however, and landed in a bowl of porridge

Draco was wide eyed and had been shaking her awake. Around her, Ira realized, students and staff were watching her as if she'd fallen over dead. More students were there now, including Sally, Lily, and Theo, gaping at her.

"Ms. Soares?"

She wiped away the stickiness from her face and looked over at Professor McGonagall, who looked at her with both concern and suspicion.

"Shall I send you to the hospital wing?"

Ira shook her head. "I'm fine." But she wasn't. Not with the whole school looking at her like she'd grown a second head.

The talking didn't die down after McGonagall forced everyone back to their breakfast. Now the school had something new to talk about. It wasn't about Harry or his other Gryffindor friends, it was about Ira. She definitely wasn't used to the chatter and she shifted uncomfortably as Draco moved down the table to sit with his friends.

"What was that?" Lily asked after taking Draco's old seat.

"Nothing. I just spaced out," Ira lied.

"Spaced out? More like  _passed_ out."

Ira should've been the one asking that question. What  _was_ that? She was making nice with Draco? Maybe Ira walked into an alternate reality instead. Because never in a million years would she make nice with Draco. And she'd make sure she never did.

Before Ira knew it, she was serving her detention that night. Her school day dragged due to all the gossip surrounding what happened that morning at breakfast. She found some relief in occupying her time with something else. It saved her the embarrassment of going back to the dungeons and being laughed at. All she had to deal with was Draco for a remainder of the night. He hadn't said a word about what happened, oddly enough. Ira expecting a joke or something. Yet, he was quiet about it.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville finally made their appearance. Neither of them looked happy to be there.

Filch was the one that would be accompanying the students for the time being.

"Follow me," he ordered while lighting his lantern.

They walked outside into the night.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" Filch smiled crookedly. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

He was trying hard to be scary, and it seemed to be working. For Neville. He was shaking and sniffling in fear.

Up ahead, Hagrid's hut was brightly lit against the darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

The giant stood outside. "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Filch had turned to Harry, who looked relieved to see Hagrid. "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy — it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Draco stopped dead beside Ira. "The forest? We can't go in there at night — there's all sorts of things in there— werewolves, I heard."

Ira chuckled. Draco's cool composure was gone and she found it to be the funniest thing.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Filch asked happily. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Ira turned to Draco. "He's got a point."

She wouldn't admit it, but something about going into the forest that night didn't sound pleasant. The air was unusually dense with uncertainty, as if they were walking to their deaths. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Shut up, Soares."

"I'm just saying."

They were quieted as Hagrid came nearer. Fang was on his heel. He had a crossbow in one hand and arrows strapped across his back.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"

 _What about me?_ Ira thought with a pout.

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch instructed with a cold stare. "They're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it? Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," Flich said over his shoulder. "For what's left of them."

Draco turned to Hagrid, completely baffled by the idea of going into the forest. "I'm not going in that forest."

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts. Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff; it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd—"

"—tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid finished for him. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on."

Draco responded with a glare.

"Right then…now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

They followed Hagrid to the edge of the forest. There was a path leading between the trees. It was so dark you couldn't see where the path was even going. Something in Ira hinted at nervousness.

Harry pointed to the ground. "Look there. See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

Ira cringed. She didn't want to know how they were going to do that.

Malfoy was fearful. "And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?"

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," Hagrid said. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," Draco said instantly.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward." Hagrid stepped back. "So me, Harry, Ira, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now — that's it — an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh — so, be careful — let's go."

Ira clutched her nine inch wand tightly, holding it at her side. The hazel wood felt sturdy in her hand. It had a unicorn hair core and by Ollivander's words when she first purchased it, it was destined to be hers. Whatever made him say that, she'd never know. It was a very good wand, though. It fit her nicely.

Ira's group took a left at a fork in the path. Everyone remained quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of leaves under their feet.

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.

"Not fast enough," Hagrid said. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

Ira's heard sunk at the thought of a unicorn being injured.

"You all right, Ira?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter — GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Ira was yanked behind a tree along with Harry and Hermione. They stayed eerily quiet as Hagrid loaded his bow. Something was being dragged against the ground that sounded like a cloak. Perhaps one of the students got out of bed and decided to go for a nightly walk?

"I knew it," Hagrid said. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."

Harry looked at him. "A werewolf?"

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither. Right, follow me, but careful, now."

They moved around the tree and into the clearing ahead. Something moved, and Ira latched onto Harry's arm.

Hagrid called out to it. "Who's there? Show yerself —I'm armed!"

Out stepped a creature that was a human man from the waist up, the rest of its body a horse. Ira's mouth opened and then she turned away. It was rude to stare.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan." Hagrid reached out to shake the creature's hand. "How are yeh?"

"Good evening to you, Hagrid." He looked at the crossbow, frowning. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan. There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger an' Ira Soares, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur."

Hermione gulped. "We noticed."

"Good evening," Ronan nodded. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Uhh—" Ira began, a bit caught off guard.

"A bit," Hermione offered, sharing a small smile with Ira.

"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan glanced up at the sky in admiration. "Mars is bright tonight."

Hagrid followed suit, looking up through the trees at the littered sky. "Yeah. Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt — you seen anythin'?"

"Always the innocent are the first victims," Ronan said after a while. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," Hagrid said again, "but have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated. "Unusually bright."

Hagrid was growing impatient. "Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home. So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Ronan took more time to answer again. "The forest hides many secrets."

Ira shared a look with her friends.

From behind Ronan, another centaur appeared. Unlike the other, this one had black fur compared to red. He looked at Hagrid knowingly.

"Hullo, Bane," Hagrid greeted. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured— would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane joined Ronan, looking skyward. "Mars is bright tonight.

"We've , if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

Hagrid walked the students out of the clearing. Ira, Harry, and Hermione were both confused and amazed by their confrontation.

Hagrid was obviously irritated by now. "Never try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of them in here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, a fair few... keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."

"Do you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?"

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns — never heard anythin' like it before."

Ira saw Harry look over his shoulder nervously. She tugged on his arm to get him to look at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Harry forced a smile. "Yeah. Just…it's creepy in here, is all."

His answer sufficed. Ira gave him a smile too.

Hermione pulled on Hagrid's arm then. "Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

Ira's stomach dropped at the red spark coming through the trees. She didn't know why she felt so worried. It was just Malfoy and Longbottom. Malfoy meant little to her.

Hagrid got his bow ready. "You three wait here! Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"

He charged from their spot in the forest, leaving the three of them to listen to each other's rapid breathing.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" Hermione asked through her jitters.

"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville... it's our fault he's here in the first place."

Ira pierced Harry with a cold stare. "Don't say that."

"What? I'm just saying what we're all feeling."

Ira didn't defend her word. She stayed silent for a long time; they all did. It was minutes till they finally heard someone coming through the forest. Ira had her wand ready, just in case it was a stranger.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw not only Hagrid but Draco, Neville, and Fang as well come through the trees.

It turns out that Draco had snuck up on Neville without his knowledge and caused him to shoot red sparks into the air.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups — Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry and Ira, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid said when he saw dismay cross their faces.

Once again, they were all separated. Ira and Harry didn't speak much, and neither did Malfoy. They were trying to stay as quiet as possible just in case they heard something. As the trees got thicker, so did the blood that was piling the ground. Ira could picture the torture the animal must have gone through. She sniffled at the thought.

Harry held out his arm to stop Ira and Draco. "Look."

It was the unicorn. Its limbs stuck out at odd angles, gleaming in a silver-white hue that Ira found to be incredibly beautiful. However, it was dead.

Ira couldn't keep her eyes off of it.

Then, Draco screamed. Ira hadn't been paying attention to the hooded figure that emerged from the right side of the clearing. It walked right up to the unicorn, knelt over, and drank the blood that came from its wounds.

Draco bolted.

 _Coward_ , Ira thought. If she wasn't so shocked, she would've run too, but she couldn't. She was cemented in place, watching as the hooded figure looked in their direction.

Blood dripped from its face. 'It' could've been a person. But what person would do something like that?

The figure came closer then, moving soundlessly towards them both. Ira staggered backwards the same time Harry shrieked in pain.

"Harry?" Ira yelled, coming forward to help him in any way she could. He was clutching his head.

Something galloped behind them and came into view. Whatever it was, it scared the cloaked figure away.

The centaur looked down at the kids on the ground. "Are you all right?" He helped them to their feet.

"Yes, thank you. What was that?" Harry questioned.

He didn't answer, only staring at Harry in astonishment. "You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time — especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way."

Ira and Harry got onto the centaurs back.

"My name is Firenze."

Firenze. What a unique name for such a unique creature. Ira held onto Harry, who held tightly to Firenze.

From somewhere behind, Bane and Ronan came galloping through the clearing, a look of shame upon their sweaty faces.

Bane was the first to speak. "Firenze! What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" Firenze asked. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

Ira was kind of thankful in that moment to be with Harry, the Boy Who Lived.

"What have you been telling him? Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan watched the ground as if it was the most interesting thing there. He was the much quieter of the two, Ira realized. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best."

Bane only got angrier. "For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze yelled to Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

Ira tightened her grip on Harry's cloak as Firenze took off. She wasn't paying much attention to what Harry was asking Firenze because she was still shell-shocked with all the events of the night. She didn't know what to make of any of it. She didn't understand.

Then, Firenze mentioned something about the unicorn blood. That's when Ira tuned into the conversation.

"—only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Ira pursed her lips. "Wait, if you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is…unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you back to full strength and power — something that will mean you can never die." He slowed his walk. "Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course — the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who— "

Ira knew exactly where Firenze was going with this. But that monster was dead. He was gone. There was no way he'd be back.

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

Harry had his name on the tip of his tongue when Hermione came out of nowhere.

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"

"Jeez, thanks, Hermione," Ira joked, dismounting Firenze and coming around to the group.

"You know I care about you, too," Hermione muttered.

Ira managed to laugh a little. "I know. I'm just joking."  _Not really._

"Ira Soares," Firenze said, finally acknowledging her for the first time.

Confused, Ira turned back. "Yes?"

"Someday, someone will come with a dream about the future, a dream that they cannot make sure of until the one who reads the stars can tell them otherwise." Firenze stopped, making sure Ira was the only one that could hear him. "It'll take great strength to overcome what's coming."

Ira hated riddles.

"Be careful, Ira."

Those three words shook Ira to her core. The only thing she could make of it was that he knew.

He knew more than she'd ever know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my OC's are mine.

That night in the forest left a memory Ira couldn't shake. She tried not to get distracted by it, considering exams were already here, but she couldn't stop thinking about Firenze's words and that thing they saw in the forest. Not just a thing – but a person.

Voldemort.

Ira didn't like to think about that man too much. He hardly had a hold on her conscience. The only thing that bothered her is the fact that her father followed him. She liked to believe that never happened, that it was all just a rumor, but deep down she couldn't deny it. Her father had been a Death Eater. He was part of the greatest uprisings of all time. He was dark in ways Ira would never understand. Her only hope was that he left his past behind him.

The sound of Anti-Cheating quills against parchment brought Ira back to reality. She was sitting in History of Magic, taking her second exam of the day. Her first was Charms; where instead of making a pineapple dance across Professor Flitwick's desk, it stayed in place. Charms weren't her strong suit.

After History of Magic, Ira had another test in Potions. She was excited because she knew she'd be able to pass with flying colors.

Snape set them to work on a Forgetfulness potion. Ira read the directions carefully before running to the cabinet to grab the key ingredients.  _Lethe river water, valerian sprigs, standard Ingredient –_ Ira's thoughts were interrupted when Draco bumped into her shoulder, trying to get to the same ingredient she was.

"Do you mind, Malfoy?" Ira hissed quietly.

"This is an exam, Soares. No chit-chat." He flashed his teeth, turning around and running back to his station.

Ira tried not to get fussy, not with Snape watching her like a hawk.  _Mistletoe berries_. She forced a smile and waved an ingredient in the air slightly, watching as Snape looked satisfied that she knew what she was doing.

The rest of the day flew by in the same pattern. Get to class, take an exam, and then go to your next exam. Ira felt like she hadn't passed in Charms, Transfiguration, or Herbology. She felt more confident in the other classes, however.

Ira joined Hermione, Ron, and Harry after exams commenced. They basked in the sunshine under a tree near the lake.

"No more studying," Ron said happily, looking at Harry. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry had been rubbing his forehead a lot since the night in the forest.

"I wish I knew what this means!" Harry yelled. "My scar keeps hurting—it's happened before, but never as often as this."

Ira frowned.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

Harry gave her a look. "I'm not ill. I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..."

Ron stretched out against the grass. "Harry, relax, Hermione's right. The Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once; he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

"I feel like I forgot to do something important today," Harry said, rubbing his forehead some more.

Hermione laughed. "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Harry then got to his feet at once, the rest of them following.

"What? What's going on?" Ira asked.

"I've just thought of something." Harry turned white as he spoke. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" Hermione asked, trying to keep up with Harry's fast pace.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry continued, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

Ira didn't understand. She could see the giant sitting in an armchair by the time they got to the bottom of the hill.

Hagrid smiled on a chair outside his house. "Hullo. Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, he wouldn' take his cloak off."

Well, this was odd.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head— that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." Hagrid was shelling peas into a giant bowl, keeping himself busy as he explained this.

Harry was full of questions. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up." Hagrid frowned while trying to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he—did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well—yeah—how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep—"

Ira's mouth dropped open and the rest of them were stunned. Harry was the first to turn on his heel and retreat back to the castle, the three of them following in line.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" Hagrid yelled. "Forget I said it! Hey—where're yeh goin'?"

When they got to the entrance hall, Harry was the first to speak. "We've got to go to Dumbledore. Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak—it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

None of them knew where his office was as they all glanced around, expecting it to just appear out of thin air.

"What are you three doing inside?"

Their heads whipped around, watching Professor McGonagall maneuver her way down the corridor with a stack of books in her frail arms.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Ira said, watching as the older woman narrowed her eyes.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall was obviously suspicious. "Why?"

"It's sort of secret," Harry admitted.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," McGonagall said stubbornly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

Harry, horrified, looked between the three of them. "He's gone? Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time—"

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

"Look, Professor—it's about the Sorcerer's Stone—"

McGonagall's books fell from her hands, a look of shock on her face that she tried to mask with a suspicious look. "How do you know—?" she stumbled out.

"Professor, I think—I know—that Sn—that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she assured. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor—"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she added, while grabbing her books from the floor. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

Once McGonagall was safely away, Harry began again, "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note; I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we—"

Ira gasped suddenly as she spotted her Head of House making his way over to them, a sinister look on his face.

"Good afternoon," Snape said.

All they could do was stare at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this."

"We were—" Harry dropped off, unable to piece together a reasonable excuse.

"You want to be more careful," Snape said. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?" He slid his eyes over to Ira, his dark look only deepening.

They didn't want to be there any longer, so all at once they turned on their heels to leave.

"Be warned, Potter—any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

Outside, after their odd confrontation with Snape, Harry turned back to his three friends.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape—wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, Ira, you'd better do that."

"Why us?" Hermione groaned.

"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He tried mocking Hermione's voice. "'Oh, Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried; I think I got question fourteen b wrong... '"

"Oh, shut up."

"And Ira, you're in Snape's house so maybe you could talk to him about…I don't know…Slytherin stuff?"

Ira rolled her eyes.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry said to Ron. "Come on."

While Harry and Ron took the upstairs, Hermione and Ira walked to the staff room that was guarded by two gargoyles. They looked down them sinisterly as they strode along.

"Those things are so creepy," Hermione said quietly, pacing around waiting for Snape's appearance.

Ira could agree, but she didn't say anything.

Soon, the gargoyles parted and Snape walked into the corridor with a mixture of confusion and annoyance on his face.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked at once.

Hermione straightened. "I need to talk to Professor Flitwick."

Snape eyed Ira. "And you?"

"I just came with Hermione so she wouldn't get lost."

Hermione winced at Ira's blatant lie. Snape didn't question it, however, as he walked away to actually go find their Charms professor.

"Well, that went well," Ira commented. "Now we don't know where Snape is."

Hermione agreed. They would've stuck around but they found it pointless the longer it took for Snape to reappear. Instead, the two girls gave up and went to the Gryffindor common room. Ira frowned as Hermione invited her inside. She was going into a territory that was off limits to her. If any other Gryffindor saw her, she'd be in deep trouble.

When the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, Ira saw that Gryffindor Tower was quite exquisite. It was decorated in a beautiful shade of maroon with gold accents. The couches were plush and the fire roared loudly, basking the room in warmth that Ira didn't have in Slytherin's common room. There was also a giant window overlooking the outside that Ira marveled at. It was a stunning view.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" Hermione yelled, spotting them by the fireplace. "Snape came out and asked us what we were doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and we've only just got away, we don't know where Snape went."

Harry frowned. "Well, that's it then, isn't it?"

It was quiet for a while before he spoke again.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" Ron said.

"You can't!" Hermione added. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

Ira stepped forward. "Harry, think about what you're doing—"

Harry moved back, anger bubbling at the surface. "SO WHAT! Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you three say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

Ira glanced away, knowing full well Harry was right. Hermione voiced this, allowing Harry's glare to diminish slightly.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," Harry said. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all four of us?" Ron asked.

"All—all four of us?"

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Of course not," Hermione said. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and took through my books; there might be something useful..."

"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled, too."

"Not if I can help it." Hermione looked around at them. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

They all looked at each other pointedly. She had a point.

That night, Ira ducked out of the common room in search of her Gryffindor friends. She had Lady arching between her legs through strides. She tried leaving her kneazle back in their dorm, but the feline insisted on following. Lady was persistent.

"Listen to me, I need you to stay by my side the entire night, got it?" Ira asked quietly, turning a corner. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Lady meowed in response.

Ira smiled.

"Are you seriously talking to your cat?" Ron's voice came from in front of her and she smiled as she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddled together.

" _Kneazle_ ," Ira corrected, taking her animal in her arms. "She can communicate with me like I do with you guys." Lady blinked at her. "Kind of."

"Well, we better get going," Harry reminded them, throwing the cloak over them.

Ira was surprised they all fit together beneath the thin fabric.

After passing by Mrs. Norris and having Ira chide Ron for having the bright idea of kicking the animal, they moved to the staircase leading to the third floor. They halted when they spotted Peeves milling about.

"Who's there?" Peeves asked, narrowing his eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you a ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie? Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Ira didn't know what Harry had planned until the boy opened his mouth.

"Peeves," Harry said hoarsely, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves stopped, shock washing over him. "So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir. My mistake, my mistake—I didn't see you—of course I didn't, you're invisible—forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," Harry wheezed. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," Peeves said while rising into the air. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

They finally made it past Peeves onto the third floor corridor. The door was slightly ajar when they arrived, giving them the notion that Snape already arrived.

"Snape already got past Fluffy," Harry said, turning back to his friends. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you. You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," Ron said.

Ira nodded. "Yeah, you're not doing this alone."

Harry pushed the door open and they saw the large three-headed dog staring in their direction. It growled at their intrusion.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered, pointing towards something in the dark.

"Looks like a harp," Ron said. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," Harry said. "Well, here goes..."

Harry pulled an instrument from his cloak—a flute. Ira didn't have time to question  _why_ he had a flute, and allowed the boy to play a god-awful tune that didn't have much rhythm to it. It worked anyway; the dog stumbled over its paws and fell backwards, snoring. Ron took the lead, shimmying out of the invisibility cloak and moving around the dog towards a trapdoor.

"Keep playing," Ron said as they grew closer to the beast. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open. Want to go first, Hermione?"

The bushy-haired girl croaked. "No, I don't!"

"I'll go first," Ira offered, bravery stinging her veins.

"Be my guest." Ron stepped aside.

When Ira opened the door, she was met with an abyss. There didn't appear to be a bottom, which worried her. She bit her lip and shared a look with her friends.

"Here, Ira, I'll go first." Harry could see the apprehension on her face. "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

He handed off the flute to Hermione and lowered himself over the edge, grasping the stone floors with sweaty hands. "See you in a minute, I hope..."

Harry let go and Ira felt fear crash into her. She didn't want to imagine what would've happened if he landed the wrong way.

Seconds felt like hours until they heard his voice again. "It's okay! It's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron nodded to Ira before following his friend close behind. Ira didn't want to take the chance, but she leapt anyway into the unknown. She clutched Lady tightly to her chest and fell softly on a plant.

Hermione came after, amazed that they survived the fall. "We must be miles under the school."

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," Ron pointed out.

"Lucky!" Hermione wailed, jumping away. "Look at you guys!"

Ira glanced at her ankles, feeling a slimy vine work its way up her legs. She shrieked while shaking them off of her, yet it was no use. Harry and Ron were the same, their plants taking over their chests and restricting their breathing.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered. "I know what this is—it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," Ron pierced, trying to get out of the plants grasp.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" Hermione ordered again.

Lady mewled, swatting at a vine that tried grabbing her tail.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp."

Ira tried to help, thinking about what their Herbology teacher had taught them. "So light a fire!"

"Yes—of course—but there's no wood!" Hermione cried.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron yelled in disbelief. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

In a few moments, Hermione's wand ignited with blue sparks, the tendrils slithering away from their bodies like a snake.

They didn't stick around to ponder what just happened. They were too busy following a passageway to their destination. There was a sound of water trickling down the cave walls and if you listened closely enough, you'd hear something rustling from up ahead. Ira halted.

"Do you hear that?" she asked quietly.

Everyone stopped.

Ron gulped. "Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me."

Harry pointed. "There's light ahead—I can see something moving."

The entrance came into view and they entered a chamber with birds flying around the ceiling. Ira beamed, it was beautiful. Straight ahead of them was a large wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Ron asked.

"Probably," Harry said. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

So, that's what they did. The four of them ran.

After trying the door and finding it locked, they looked around quickly to see if there was anything around that could help them. That's when Harry pointed towards the birds and realized they weren't birds, but keys—keys with wings. They'd have to find one that's silver like the lock with an ancient, old fashioned design.

There were brooms nestled against the wall. Each of them straddled one and lifted off to the sky. Ira set Lady down by the door to wait.

The keys were hard to grab for. They dipped and dived whenever your fingertips grazed them. Ira was stressing out because she couldn't manage to get the right one. Until finally, she spotted an older looking key with a bent wing out of place near the closest wall.

"Guys, I found it," Ira said.

"Well, you won't be able to get it alone," Hermione said, coming to her side.

Ira snorted. "Oh really?"

"Ira, you're not—"

Ira didn't stick around, she zoomed off in the keys direction and snatched the key right from the air as it tried to drop away, feeling it writhe in her hands. Her three friends eyed her with shock, Harry appearing a bit envious under his stare.

"How did you—?" Ron stared in awe while they dismounted on the ground.

Ira grinned, putting the key in the lock. "I've been practicing." Lady jumped into Ira's arms quickly.

"Practicing what?" Harry asked as the door clicked open.

The key flew back into the air once it did its job. Ira looked at Harry, her grin widening.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

The next room was darker than the last, but light appeared from above when they took a few steps closer to their next challenge. It was a huge life-size chessboard. Ira wasn't good at chess.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron asked. "We've got to play our way across the room."

There was another door past the white, human-like chess pieces across the board.

"How?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I think," Ron began, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

Ron walked to one of the black chess pieces and put his hand on its arm. Instantly, the stone sprang to life. He asked it if they'd have to play to get across, and it was true. They were to take over spots on the chessboard.

"This needs thinking about... " he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces..." He thought quietly. "Now, don't be offended or anything, but none of you are that good at chess—"

"We're not offended," Harry said. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you next to him instead of that castle. Ira, you'll be a pawn."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," Ron said.

The chess-pieces listened and four left the board, leaving the spaces open for them to stand on. Ira was nervous as she took her place. She was horrible at chess. She knew very well how this was going to end.

"White always plays first in chess," Ron said, looking across the board. "Yes... look..."

A white pawn moved.

"Harry, move diagonally four squares to the right," Ron directed.

When Harry moved, one of their knights had been taken down by a white queen over the board. He was dragged off the board. Ira gulped while petting Lady's silky fur.

"Had to let that happen," he said. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

More chess pieces moved. Miraculously, Ira survived the game so far. Unfortunately for Ron, he wasn't the lucky sort.

"It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

Harry, Hermione, and Ira gaped. "NO!"

"That's chess!" Ron snapped. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me—that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

At least Ron wasn't a coward.

"But—"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron—"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There wasn't anything else for them to do.

"Ready?" Ron didn't wait for an answer. "Here I go—now, don't hang around once you've won."

The queen smashed into Ron. The boy fell backwards like deadweight. Hermione screamed, but not before Ira felt her vision go blurry, her body going cold like ice. Lady pawed at Ira's chest, she could sense something was wrong.

A flash of light came out of nowhere, and Ira saw she was no longer in the chamber. She was standing outside with blood covering her hands, her body, matting her hair. Her pulse raced when she heard someone bellow for her to come back.

_Ira, Ira, Ira._ It whispered in her ear over and over again. She couldn't take it.

Something was wrong. Why was she covered in blood? What happened?

For a second, everything paused, and Ira regained her breathing. The world came back and she was in reality. She felt an animal purring against her collarbone.  _Lady._

Ira opened her eyes and saw emerald green above her. She was in her dorm, lying on her bed.

"And she's awake!"

Ira smiled. Sally and Lily were sitting on her bedside, asking a bunch of questions at once. She sat up when she felt a pain shoot down her back.

"Ooh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sally chided.

"What happened?"

The two girls glanced at each other quickly. They didn't need to speak, because realization finally dawned on Ira.

* * *

The end-of-year feast was all that they talked about that day. After meeting up with Theo in the common room, the four friends went to the Great Hall in search of great food and the award ceremony they'd all been waiting for. From what Ira heard, Slytherin was going to win tonight.

As Ira took her seat at the Slytherin table, she looked around for her Gryffindor friends. She spotted only Hermione and Ron together. She waved in their direction the same time Harry burst through the door. There was a great silence that came over the hall at Harry's appearance. It died down when he took his seat, smiling in Ira's direction afterwards. Ira would catch up with them later.

Slytherin had obviously won the cup already. Green and silver banners strung from the walls and a banner behind the High Table showed their signature serpent coiled into a ball. Ira was excited for their house.

Ira's smile faltered when she couldn't spot Rhys by the other seventh years. She hadn't seen him all day, so it made her wonder where he was.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the students. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Everyone at Slytherin cheered triumphantly.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore congratulated. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Ira saw Draco's smile dim at this statement.

"Ahem…I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…first—to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheered happily, each looking at Ron with appreciation.

"Second—to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." He allowed the cheering to go on before continuing. "Third—to Mr. Harry Potter…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied for four hundred and seventy-two points. Ira frowned when she realized she wasn't mentioned.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore smiled. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Ira slammed a hand on the table, yet nobody but those around her heard it. Where were  _her_ points? She helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione that night. She deserved some recognition.

Theo nudged Ira as Gryffindor broke out in fits of glee. "Shouldn't you be awarded points, too?"

Ira grew stony. "It doesn't matter."

"Which means," Dumbledore called over, "we need a little change of decoration."

The banners were replaced by those fitting for Gryffindor. Even Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered as Slytherin was brought to their knees.

The feast continued. Ira poked at her food without eating it. She was angry. She deserved something, didn't she? She's the one that found the key, she was a part of the reason why the stone was reclaimed and destroyed. Ira was numb. It was all because she was a Slytherin, and they were Gryffindor. That was always the case.

A strong hand fell on Ira's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and turned, wanting to find Dumbledore to award her with something, but instead found Rhys. His eyes were glazed over, as if he'd been crying. Ira's heart dropped. The Slytherins around them had hushed while the rest of the hall went on with their festivities.

"Rhys, what's wrong?"

"Ira…I…" he was clutching a letter in his hand. "I was going to tell you sooner but—"

Ira grabbed the paper, reading the contents as a sick feeling swarmed in her belly.

"Rhys…"

"Ira…" Rhys sniffed. "Mom's gone."

And just like that, the feast, the house cup, everything that Ira had been selfishly thinking of before disappeared. Her body shook as tears fell from her eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt arms wrap around her, but she didn't acknowledge them. Her eyes stayed glued to the letter in her hand.

That's when her world started falling apart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my OC's are mine.

It was quiet. A pin could drop and you'd be able to hear it. Emptiness filled the Soares manor since the day Ira returned home for summer vacation before her second year at Hogwarts. The heartbreaking news of Pierrette's passing was all it took to suck the remaining life out of her family. Ira's soul chipped away over the past two years, her heart exhausting all it had to offer.

She barely talked to her father, but when she did, it was only over dinner in an effort to make some kind of small-talk. He'd taken Pierrette's passing harder than anyone. His children understood. Maybe not Freya, because she was too young, but Ira and Rhys knew that it was hard for him to hear that his wife had died. They truly loved each other—even if it didn't appear that way most of the time.

Ira clutched the necklace around her neck. It was the same one her mother gave her before boarding the Hogwarts Express in first year, the last token of her mother's love. It was the last time she ever saw her before she grew ill. Tears forced their way to the surface, but Ira vowed not to show weakness. She hated crying. She'd done it enough already.

Lady purred from her place on the coffee table, stretching out her feline limbs with grace before dozing back to sleep. Ira gave a small smile. Besides Freya, she still had her most loyal companion.

Speaking of Freya, she was the only one that made time for Ira. They always had a good bond growing up. Unfortunately, the young girl was always too busy in their mother's crafts room. For being eight years old, the girl could really paint. She had a gift, and Ira was envious of her skills. When Ira was gone for school and Sigrid worked long hours of the day, the house elves took care of her. The thought made Ira frown.

Rhys didn't come around as much anymore. After gaining an internship with Sigrid, he was always working with their father. He also moved out and lived on his own, so coming back home to the place where their mother once resided didn't sound too pleasing to him. Ira liked it better that way. After the funeral, Rhys closed himself off and only talked to Sigrid. The two were always close, Ira supposed. Whatever bonding happened during Ira's first year disappeared in an instant. It was as if she didn't exist to him anymore. She did have him to thank, though, for those endless practices on the Quidditch pitch. It was because of his help that Ira became one of the best chasers on Slytherin's team.

The thought of school didn't sound all too exciting. She'd be entering her fourth year already with her friends, who have been there for her since the very beginning. This included Sally-Anne, Lily, and Theo. The four of them were a dynamic foursome in the Slytherin house. Where one went, you'd find the other. They were always together.

But this didn't mean that Ira wasn't tied to anyone else.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ira Soares—who knew that three years later they'd still be friends? Although they'd shared many hardships, they did go on many adventures together. From finding the Sorcerer's stone in first year to destroying Tom Riddle in their second year to finding out that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and that Peter Pettigrew—Voldemort's most loyal servant—was sitting right under their noses the entire time during third year, the group had been through a lot. And that was only the half of it.

Besides all the happenings at Hogwarts, there was something else that Ira had been busy with.

Draco Malfoy. Or as Lily so gleefully puts it, "Draco Mal-foul."

You'd think that when they reached the ripe age of teenage status that Draco would come to his senses. He hadn't. In fact, he only got worse. He and his band of cronies made Ira's life a living hell, and that was putting it lightly. There wasn't a moment where they weren't making jabs at Ira or hexing her somehow. In second year, Draco and Pansy cornered Ira and casted a hair-loss curse. For hours, Ira was picking at her scalp while watching her lovely curls vanish between her fingers. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey helped her regain her tresses and told her that she needed to tell someone about the bullying. Ira didn't. She knew she should've, but she didn't want to be a snitch and end up on an even worse end with Draco.

The front door slammed shut, causing Ira to snap back from her reverie.

"Dad?" she shouted.

Sigrid came into the living area wearing a blank look.

"You're home early," Ira pointed out.

"I must start packing for our trip to the Quidditch World Cup," he said flatly, picking a piece of lint off of his pristine black cloak. "I hope you've already packed."

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Ira fumbled over her words, wringing her hands together. "I'm going with the Weasley's. I leave tonight and we go tomorrow."

He was unfazed. "You are?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. I know we usually go as a family, but the Weasley's invited me and I already told them I would."

"Hmmm. You know I don't like you hanging around with riff-raff such as the… _Weasley's,_ " he said their name as if it was poison on his tongue.

"Well, I'm friends with the Weasley's. You know this."

"Yes. I also know you're friends with that Potter boy and the Mudblood girl."

Ira grinded her teeth. "Don't say that."

His face hardened. "You're going with us. You will not stay with those vermin."

"Who's 'us' anyway?" Ira huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lucius and Draco will be attending with you, Rhys, and me," he said simply. "It's already been finalized."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Ira straightened. "I said no."

"You don't say no to me, young lady."

She jumped to her feet, fury washing over her. "Well, I just did. I'm going to stay with the Weasley's till the start of term and I am going to the game with them." Her anger was so strong, the room started to vibrate with her power. Oh, yeah, Ira was also getting stronger by the day. It especially came out when she didn't have control over her emotions.

Sigrid sighed, knowing how stubborn Ira could be. "So be it. And knock that off, you'll end up breaking something."

Ira smiled, calming down as Sigrid walked off towards his office.

Lady meowed.

"See, Lady, I'm not to be messed with." Ira grabbed her kneazle. "Now, let's go upstairs and get ready."

While Ira got dressed into something more fitting to go out into public with, she looked into her full length mirror to address her appearance. She frowned. Like most girls when they turned thirteen, they were awarded with curves and a chest. Ira, however, was fourteen and still as skinny as a rail. The gods didn't grace her with anything worth drooling over. She envied Pansy Parkinson and even her own friend Sally. Those girls grew into themselves over the years, and they were pretty much all the school talked about if it wasn't over Harry Potter. Ira was self-conscious. The only thing remotely appealing—to her—was maybe her hair. Ira tilted her head to the side. Nope, not even that was attractive.

Ira groaned. She hid her discomfort well, though, blaming her unattractiveness on the fact that she was too busy to care about looks. Her friends thought differently. They thought Ira was beautiful. She'd snort and tell them they were crazy.

After getting ready and tucking Lady into her carrier, Ira grabbed her trunk and walked into the fireplace situated on the far side of her bedroom after throwing floo powder towards the wood.

"The Burrow!" she shouted, feeling herself squeeze under a pressure she'd gotten used to.

Pretty soon, after passing by multiple fireplaces in a blurry stare, she fell out of the Weasley's fireplace into their kitchen. She yelped.

"Oi, hello, Ira," George Weasley—or maybe it was Fred?—greeted.

He and his twin were standing by their parents. Molly Weasley looked as if she'd swallowed something sour, glaring at her boys. Ira must've come at the wrong moment.

"Sorry, did I…interrupt something?" she asked quietly, picking up her things.

There were two other people in the room with red hair and freckled faces. They must've been Bill and Charlie, the two oldest brothers in the Weasley family.

Molly's glare softened as she turned to hug Ira. "Hello, dear. The boys here have been up to no good, as you can suspect."

"Oh, really?" Ira bit back a chuckle as she glanced at the twins. "That doesn't sound like them at all."

They rolled their eyes playfully as Molly went back to berating them.

"I'm just going to go find the others," Ira said, taking her things with her.

"They should be upstairs," Arthur offered.

Ira followed the zigzagging stairs until she heard her friends behind Ron's bedroom door. His room was nestled on the very top of their house. She was in there a few times over the years when she came over.

" _Er—why are you calling that owl Pig_?" Harry asked.

" _Because he's being stupid_ ," Ginny—the youngest Weasley—said, " _Its proper name is Pigwidgeon_."

" _Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all_ ," Ron said, his words laced with sarcasm. " _Ginny named him. She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now_ —"

Ira swung open the door without knocking, stopping Ron mid-sentence as her friends watched her walk inside.

"Hello, friends," Ira smiled.

"Ira!" The first person to hug her was Hermione, followed by Harry. His hugs were always so comforting.

After stepping back, Ira laughed at how tall Harry had gotten, as well as how long his hair was too. Ira feared she'd never grow another inch.

"Why are you laughing?" Harry asked.

"You're just…you look different."

Harry's face scrunched up.

"A good different," Ira said quickly. "Really, really good. You look very handsome, Harry." Her cheeks flared. Where had that come from?

If she'd been paying attention, she would have caught Ginny scowling at her.

Ron rolled his eyes and continued after also sharing a quick hug with Ira, turning back to the tiny owl by the windowsill. "So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that."

"Aw, he's adorable," Ira commented after taking a seat on the edge of Ron's bed.

Harry nodded, looking at Hermione. "Where's Crookshanks?"

"Out in the garden, I expect," Hermione said. "He likes chasing gnomes. He's never seen any before."

Speaking of animals, Ira released Lady from her confinement and allowed her to roam.

"How was your summer, Harry?" Ira asked.

Hermione butted in. "Yeah, did you get our food parcels and everything?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Harry said. "They saved my life, those cakes."

"And have you heard from—?" Ron started to ask, but Ira and Hermione pierced him with a look that made him silent. It wasn't a good idea to ask about Sirius with Ginny in the room. The girl hardly knew anything about what had transpired in their third year. It'd be dangerous to say anything.

Hermione perked up. "I think they've stopped arguing." She meant Arthur, Molly, and the twins. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"

They agreed to go downstairs. When they did, the girls were ordered to help set up the plates outside. There wasn't enough room in the Burrow to seat twelve people, so they decided to eat in the garden.

Ira followed Hermione outside. When they got to the gardens, Bill and Charlie had animated two old tables into the air. They smashed into each other, trying to catch one off guard. Fred and George cheered while Ginny laughed. Ira couldn't help but laugh too. Magic was an amazing thing.

After Bill's table banged into Charlies, Percy Weasley yelled from a second floor window. "Will you keep it down?"

"Sorry, Perce," Bill grinned. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

Ira nudged Hermione. "Cauldron bottoms?"

"Long story," she whispered back.

Soon after the boys put the tables down and put white tablecloths on the tables' surface, Mrs. Weasley bustled outside with dishes following her in the air. It was almost dark by then so they lit some candles around the space. Ira took a seat between Harry and Ron, piling her plate high with Molly's delectable food.

Each of them engaged in different topics that night. From top-secret events to Molly complaining about Bill's earring, there was so much to listen to. Ira wished she had family dinners like this one. Hers didn't have the adamant chatter or laughing fits. All that you heard was silverware on precious china.

Ira tuned into a conversation about the World Cup.

"It's got to be Ireland," Charlie said with a mouthful of food. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," Fred said.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," Charlie pointed out. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking excited to hear about it. Ira smiled.

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," Charlie said. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."

While they went back to eating and talking about the Cup, Ron moved in closer to Harry, whispering. "So—have you heard from Sirius lately?"

Ira and Hermione listened in.

"Yeah," Harry began, "twice. He sounds okay. I wrote to him yesterday. He might write back while I'm here." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he got quiet.

Molly stood from her seat, checking her wrist. "Look at the time. You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup; the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow—hope it does this time!" he said.

"Well, I certainly don't," Percy stated. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" Fred chuckled.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" Percy was red with embarrassment. "It was nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Ira and Harry as he got up from the table. "We sent it."

* * *

In the early morning, Ira was shaken awake by Molly Weasley. She slept in Ginny's room on the floor next to Hermione, who was already awake and getting dressed. Ira wanted to curl back up and sleep, but Molly wasn't having it.

Ira pulled on some Muggle attire for the trip. They needed to go incognito as Arthur put it. If Ira had been with her father for the match, they wouldn't need to wear Muggle clothing. He would be against it more than anything.

They dressed quickly before descending the stairs into the kitchen. The boys were already awake.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny asked.

"We've got a bit of a walk," Arthur said.

"Walk?" Harry was confused. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away," Arthur smiled. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup—"

"George!" Molly yelled as she looked at the boy.

"What?" George said innocently.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at him. "Accio!"

Bright little objects sped out of George's pockets.

"We told you to destroy them!" Molly, angry, marched towards them. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets; go on, both of you!" They didn't move a muscle. "Accio! Accio! Accio!"

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted, watching as Molly threw them out.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she yelled. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

That silenced the twins.

When they left, Molly kissed her children and Arthur goodbye, even if she still looked at the twins like more toffees would sprout out of nowhere.

The air was chilly when they started walking. Ira had pulled on a—what was it called again?—hoodie? It was a type of Muggle jacket that you pulled over your head. Kind of like a sweater. It had a hood and pockets that Ira nestled her hands into.

Harry was walking close to her the entire way, making idle chat with Arthur about portkeys. Ira never encountered one herself, but she knew that it suited people that couldn't or didn't like Apparition. It was masked from the Muggle eye as garbage, something they wouldn't choose to come close to.

They walked along the lane through Ottery St. Catchpole as the sky brightened slightly, signaling day break. All the walking weighed Ira down, breathing in great puffs of air through her lungs. Finally, they made it to Stoatshead Hill.

"Whew," Mr. Weasley breathed. "Well, we've made good time—we've got ten minutes. Now we just need the Portkey. It won't be big...Come on..."

As they dispersed in search of the portkey, someone yelled from somewhere behind them. Ira whipped around and found two figures standing by something on the ground.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it."

Arthur's face broke out in a smile as he shook the older man's hand. "Amos!"

The man had grabbed the thing from the ground—the portkey. It was a murky old boot.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr. Weasley introduced. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Cedric Diggory was one of the most handsome kids at Hogwarts with shaggy brown hair and cool gray eyes. He was built for his role as Captain and Seeker for Hufflepuff's Quidditch team. Hermione and Ginny ogled him from the side. Ira would've too, but she wasn't interested.

"Hi," Cedric greeted coolly.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Amos asked.

"Not too bad," Arthur replied. "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still...not complaining...Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons—and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy..." Amos glanced around at the children. "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," Arthur laughed. "This is Hermione Granger, friend of Ron's , Ira Soares—I'm sure you know her father—and Harry, another friend—"

"Merlin's beard," Amos said, eyes widening. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

Oh, boy.

Harry nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Ced's talked about you, of course," Amos said. "Told us all about playing against you last year...I said to him, I said—Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will...You beat Harry Potter!"

Cedric looked embarrassed while Harry remained silent, unable to speak a word to that.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," Cedric mumbled. "I told you...it was an accident..."

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" Amos said happily. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman...but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on; you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

_Ouch_ , Ira thought with a cringe.

Mr. Weasley pulled a watch from his pocket, checking the time. "Must be nearly time—do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets. There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of. Yes, it's a minute off...We'd better get ready..."

After telling Harry and Hermione what to do, each of them placed their finger on the boot. Ira had grabbed Lady from her place between her legs and held her tightly in her arms. Almost immediately, after Arthur counted down, they were pulled into the portkey with a jerk. Ira's feet left the ground and she could feel the others bouncing into her. It was uncomfortable how fast they spiraled into the air. Then, she fell onto her back, a pain shooting upwards.

Looking around groggily, she came to the conclusion that they had indeed made it. Lady looked perfectly fine perched at her side, licking at her paw.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" Ira joked as her feline meowed.

She was the last one to her feet. Arthur was talking to a duo of wizards who held up a piece of parchment. She got closer and saw they were the wizards in charge of the campsites.

"Hello there, Arthur," one of them said. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some...We've been here all night...You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite...Weasley...Weasley…About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory...second field...ask for Mr. Payne."

"Thanks, Basil," Arthur said.

They followed him through a fog into a large campsite with several tents strung about. They stopped at a cottage before finding their tent. A muggle stood nearby.

"Morning!" Mr. Weasley greet, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Morning," the man said.

"Would you be Mr. Roberts?"

"Aye, I would," Mr. Roberts said. "And who're you?"

"Weasley—two tents, booked a couple of days ago?"

"Aye, you've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"

"That's it."

"You'll be paying now, then?"

"Ah—right—certainly—" Mr. Weasley beckoned Harry to follow him away from the cottage as he fumbled about with paper bills in his hands—Muggle dollars.

Ira pet Lady while scanning the tents. It was crowded, for sure, and she wondered how they'd find their spot.

"Obliviate!"

Ira looked back to see that Arthur had already paid, and modified the man's memories. The man handed off a map of the site. Five other people had come as well, following their party to the gate. The man, who had purple shadows under his eyes, leaned in to talk to Arthur. Ira wasn't listening; she was only focused on finding their site and finding a place to sit down. Her legs were sore.

They started off again marching up and down rows of tents until they came across a sign pounded into the ground. It read: WEEZLY.

While Harry, Hermione, and Arthur put together the two tents the muggle way, Ira sat down on a large rock and watched them as they struggled. Somehow, by a miracle, they ended up achieving decent looking tents that looked like all the rest with no magic involved. Ira was impressed.

On the outside, the tents appeared small, but inside, they were like a house. This tent though, the one the boys were going to occupy, smelled of cats and was decorated like Ira's grandmother's house. The girls' tent wasn't as bad.

"We'll need water," Arthur said after picking up an empty kettle.

"There's a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us. It's on the other side of the field," Ron said.

"Well, why don't you, Harry, Hermione, and Ira go and get us some water then—" Mr. Weasley gave them a few kettles "—and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire?"

"But we've got an oven," Ron protested. "Why can't we just -"

"Ron, anti-Muggle security! When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I've seen them at it!"

Ron shut up. He, Harry, Hermione, and Ira set out to search for water. Now the sun was shining high in the sky and the fog had disappeared. You could see in all directions just how many people came out for the World Cup. It was safe to say several thousand wizards were in attendance. Not that this surprised Ira.

They came across rows of tents decorated in shamrock green, obviously to support Ireland's team. The four of them ran into Seamus Finnegan and his friend Dean Thomas—both Gryffindor's in their year. Ira stayed silent as they talked for a few minutes. The Gryffindor's didn't really like her.

Walking closer to the water queue, they passed by the Bulgarian tents. Each of them had posters of the same boy on them; with heavy eyebrows and a stony stare. Victor Krum.

"Krum," Ron said in amazement.

"What?" Hermione asked, brows furrowed.

"Krum!" Ron said again. "Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!"

"He looks really grumpy.

"Really grumpy? Who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something. He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see."

Soon they made it to the water tap to fill their kettles. After filling them and watching two older wizards talk about muggle clothing, they retreated back to their tent. Here and there the Gryffindor's ran into people they knew from school. Unfortunately, Ira didn't spot any Slytherins in the mix, and she didn't talk to many people outside of her own house so she stood by and let her friends mingle.

"Who d'you reckon they are?" Harry asked, jutting his chin in the direction towards a group of unfamiliar teenagers. "They don't go to Hogwarts, do they?"

"'Spect they go to some foreign school," Ron said. "I know there are others. Never met anyone who went to one, though. Bill had a pen friend at a school in Brazil...this was years and years ago...and he wanted to go on an exchange trip but Mum and Dad couldn't afford it. His pen friend got all offended when he said he wasn't going and sent him a cursed hat. It made his ears shrivel up."

"Ira!"

Finally, a voice she recognized. She smiled when she saw Sally-Anne run towards her, causing Ira to splash water everywhere. Behind Sally, she saw Lily and Theo following.

The three hadn't changed much since third year. Lily was in the same boat as Ira when it came to looks. But where Ira was petite, her raven-haired friend was tall, almost as tall as Theo who stood taller over them all, even Harry. He gained more muscle, too, even though he didn't do much in school. It wasn't like he was on the Quidditch team or anything.

"Merlin's beard, look at you!" Sally gushed, twirling Ira around by one hand, while the girl balanced the kettle.

"Sally, you're going to make me sick," Ira said thought a laugh.

"Oops, sorry," she said sheepishly. "You're just so pretty! Look at you! You're going to give Pansy a good run for her money."

"Stop, Sally," Ira blushed.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had stopped to watch the encounter, undoubtedly uncomfortable in the presence of three other Slytherins.

Ira glanced between all of her friends. "Do you mind if I catch up with them real quick?" the question was directed to her Gryffindor friends.

Harry offered Ira a tight smile. "No, go right ahead. I'll take your kettle back to the tent."

Thank Salazar that Harry wasn't as uptight as Ron would've been who seethed at the mere mention of Ira's Slytherin friends.

"Thank you," Ira smiled, handing off the kettle to Harry. Their hands brushed together for a moment, causing Ira to flinch back, hoping nobody but she noticed. What was going on with her?

As soon as they were gone, Sally linked arms with Ira and pulled her towards an extravagant tent that competed with every other in the vicinity.

"So, when'd you get here?" Sally asked after taking a seat on a leather couch.

"A little bit ago, I guess. I'm here with the Weasley's."

The three of them cringed.

"Guys," Ira moaned, "Don't be like that. You know they're my friends, Harry and Hermione included."

"And what was that back there, by the way?" Sally looked at Ira pointedly. "You blushed when you handed off that kettle to Harry."

"What? No…No I didn't." Ira's face heated up.

"You're blushing at the mention of it," Lily pointed out.

Ira glared at her. "You're not helping."

"Do you have a crush on the Boy Who Lived?" Sally prodded. "Don't worry, we won't judge."

"But you will," Ira said slowly.

"So, you do?" Sally jumped up dramatically. "That's…I don't know…adorable? I mean, I don't see the appeal myself, but I mean, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor…it could work."

Theo stepped in, coughing. "Anyway, why aren't you with your family, Ira?"

Ira leaned back. "Because the Weasley's invited me first…and Dad and Rhys are going with the Malfoy's so I wasn't interested in being glared at the entire night." She looked around. "Where's your parents, Sally?"

"I don't know. They're probably off talking to some other elitist family who's attending tonight." Then, Sally grabbed Ira's arm. "You should sit with us tonight. We've got the best seats."

"Sally…" Ira pried her arm off. "I would but I don't want to disrespect the Weasley's."

Sally pouted. "Okay, well, come find us afterwards. We're celebrating with firewhisky tonight." Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"Sally, we're fourteen…we shouldn't be drinking. In fact, it's  _illegal._ "

"Oh, Ira, just be a Slytherin for a night and let loose, please?"

Ira would have to think about it. Thoroughly—before she made any decisions like that. Of course, many children their age drank alcohol already. It was even supplied at Slytherin's house parties.

The afternoon continued on as Ira caught up with her friends, even meeting Sally's parents who Ira found to be just as uptight as her own father was. Honestly, were all pureblood families like that besides the Weasley's? They intimidated Ira from the moment she met them until she stepped foot outside to go back to her tent.

Ira returned just in time for salespeople that apparated by the Weasley's' tents. She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, stopped by as they sold souvenirs. Harry purchased three pairs of omnioculars—a wizarding item that were a lot like binoculars except they replayed action, slowed things down, and showed a play-by-play of everything happening. Ira bought her own pair as well as a green scarf in support of the Ireland team.

They returned to the tent to find everyone ready in sporting colors for the teams. Ira excitedly took the lead outside as a loud gong sounded from behind the forest. Lanterns lit up a path that took them straight to the stadium. Mr. Weasley turned to them, smiling.

"It's time! Come on, let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my OC's are mine.

The stadium roared with excitement. Everyone was on the edge of their seats even before the event had a chance to begin. Ira was out of breath, however, as she climbed the stairs to the Top Box where only the best sat for the game. She was surprised Arthur managed to get the seats, considering it only seated twenty out of one hundred thousand attendees.

They found their seats quickly and for a while the only person really talking Arthur, who shook hands every so often with important people. One of them was Cornelius Fudge—the Minister of Magic—who greeted Harry upon arrival, shaking hands with him as if they were old friends. Cornelius tried introducing Harry to the Bulgarian minister, who didn't have slightest clue what was coming out of Cornelius' mouth until he saw the scar of Harry's forehead.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," Cornelius said to Harry. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat...Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places...ah, and here's Lucius and Sigrid!"

Ira's heart dropped. She knew who was standing there with Lucius before she even turned her head.

"Ah, Fudge," Lucius said politely. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

Ira then turned around, seeing Draco hadn't acknowledged her yet. Sigrid and Rhys didn't either; they were too busy with Cornelius.

"How do you do, how do you do?" Fudge greeted, bowing. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk—Obalonsk—Mr.—well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else—you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

Then five pairs of eyes filtered over in their direction. Ira glared as Draco spotted her amongst the Weasley pack.

"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius said. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Ira gritted her teeth, taking a stand and causing Lucius to now look at her, surprised to see her seated with a lower pureblood family.

"Ah, Ira. How are you doing?" he asked, reaching out for a handshake. She hesitated to shake it.

Cornelius smiled. "Sigrid, this is your daughter?"

Sigrid nodded. "Indeed."

Narcissa, who looked as though there was something rotten in her presence, all but pounced to give Ira a warm hug. "Hello, darling. You're as beautiful as ever." At least she liked Narcissa.

Cornelius was all smiles. "Anyway, Arthur, as I was saying, Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He's here as my guest."

"How—how nice," Mr. Weasley said tightly.

Then, Lucius and Sigrid spotted Hermione seated beside Ira and glared. Ira wanted to say something, but didn't want to cause a scene with the Minister right there. Surprisingly, Draco remained silent, only shooting daggers at them while taking his seat between his parents.

"Slimy gits," Ron commented when they turned to the field.

Then, Ludo Bagman charged into the Top Box, wand at the ready. "Everyone ready? Minister—ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," Cornelius said.

Ludo aimed his wand for his throat before yelling, "Sonorus!" His voice projected over the whole arena. "Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Everyone cheered, rumbling the whole stadium.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

Mr. Weasley leaned forward to get a good look. "I wonder what they've brought…Aaah! Veela!"

Ira watched as Harry began to ask what exactly a veela was when he dropped off, watching beautiful women gliding onto the stadium. She chuckled as his mouth dropped open, completely mesmerized by the performance. All of the men seated there were the same.

When Harry made a move towards the edge of the box, Ira's hand sprang out to stop him. "Harry, what are you doing?"

He snapped out of it quickly, glancing around after leaving his hypnotized state.

"And now," Ludo continued, "kindly put your wands in the air...for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Their mascot was much more interesting than Bulgaria's; at least that's what Ira thought as she saw fireworks light up the stadium in a rainbow of colors. Soon, the fireworks merged together to create a huge shamrock in the sky. If you looked closely enough, you'd see tiny people actually made up the shamrock. Gold coins rained down on them.

"Leprechauns!" Arthur said, amazed.

People all around were grasping for the gold. Ron was one of them, who gave Harry a fistful.

"There you go! For the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!"

Bagman went on to introduce both the teams. Of course, everyone roared with excitement when Victor Krum made his appearance. Ira rolled her eyes as Ron freaked out.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" Bagman screamed. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Ira tried to keep her eye on the game, but as usual, it was so fast hardly anyone could keep an eye on the score and what was going on. She played along and cheered with the rest of them, jumping up and down with Hermione as their team of choice scored.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova—oh I say!"

Then, a group of them started to dive.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione shouted.

The only one that crashed was Lynch, who hit the ground so hard it reverberated off the stadium. Everyone 'ooohed' as it happened.

"Fool!" Arthur yelled. "Krum was feinting!"

"It's time-out!" Bagman said, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

Aidan was right as rain as soon as the mediwizard was done with him. He hopped back on his broom and took off, the game restarting.

Somewhere during the game, Krum had broken his nose. Ira watched through her omnioculars as blood sprayed everywhere. She cringed and put them down.

"He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted, pointing at Aidan as he plummeted through the air. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

"They're going to crash!" Hermione said.

"They're not!" Ron was on the edge of his seat. Literally.

"Lynch is!" Harry agreed.

Lynch fell to the ground face-first for a second time.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" Charlie asked hurriedly.

"He's got it—Krum's got it—it's all over!" Harry said.

Sure enough, the Bulgarian seeker fisted a glint of gold in the air, waving it proudly for all to see. Unfortunately for him, Ireland still won 160-170.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH—BUT IRELAND WINS—good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

Ira cheered with the others, hugging Hermione excitedly.

When they finally retired to the tent that night, they all gathered around to talk about the game while drinking mugs of hot cocoa. Ira considered joining Sally, Lily, and Theo that night, but there was something so peaceful about that moment in time, just sitting with her friends and enjoying themselves without horrible toxins doing all the talking. She genuinely smiled, sharing it quickly with Harry.

Ginny was the first to fall asleep. That alone caused Mr. Weasley to bid them all goodnight to their respectable beds. Ira followed a groggy Ginny and Hermione to their tent. Inside, Lady mewled at Ira's appearance. However, she didn't stop. One meow after the other, Ira knew that something was wrong.

"Lady, what's wrong, girl?" Ira ran a hand over her kneazle. They were known to sense danger, after all.

Another meow followed by a hiss. Ira frowned. She didn't understand what was going on with her animal.

"Are you malfunctioning or something?" Ira joked.

Lady wasn't joking. Her hissing was enough to make that clear. It was directed at Ira, but the entrance to the tent.

"Hey, it's okay. We're going to go to sleep and I'm sure whatever's wrong will go away." Ira picked Lady up and hugged her tightly before falling back on the bunk bed with her in her arms. "I'm here. I'll protect you."

Just as fast as they fell asleep they were being reawakened. Mr. Weasley stood over Ira as she wiped the tiredness from her eyes.

"You've got to get dressed—now."

Hermione and Ginny were already standing, looking confused.

That's when Ira saw it. Through the thin fabric of the tent, there was an orange light illuminating them. Screams could be heard all around, causing panic to set in.

_Her vision._

Ira had not thought about it before until now. The vision she had in first year—running after Lady as a great fire roared from behind and someone grabbing her—she remembered it plain as day as she hurried to get ready.

"Actually, we don't have time." Arthur then exited the tent, the three girls following.

It was worse than Ira imagined—or more so what she  _saw_. Not only was there screaming and people running for dear life, the fire changed to a great green hue on the horizon. The sound of something bursting came from somewhere in the thick of it.

There was a crowd of wizards marching together in perfect uniformity. Their wands were raised high in the sky, chanting over and over again. Now Ira knew what Lady had been making noises over.

Ira couldn't focus. Her vision was becoming a reality. Something awful was happening around them.

"Ira! We've got to go!" Hermione broke through the fog that took over Ira's mind.

Ira stood helplessly, staring at the fire that was getting bigger by the second. Her heart dropped when Lady leaped from her arms and scurried somewhere in the chaos.

Ira cried out. "Lady!"

"Ira, we can't! We have to go!" Hermione was tugging on Ira's arm now, but the Slytherin girl wouldn't budge. She snatched her arm back and followed where her kneazle had gone.

Ira ran to the forest. Isn't that what Arthur instructed for them to do through the haze? She couldn't remember. All she could do was run until her lungs hurt; finding it near impossible to stop knowing Lady was out there somewhere.

Ira didn't watch where she was going and tripped over a root in the ground, falling face-first. She cried when blood pooled around her knee under the cotton PJ's.

_Ira, Ira, Ira, Ira, Ira_. Someone was chanting a whisper into her ear as she clutched her leg. This didn't happen in her vision. And where was the masked figure that had grabbed her? Wasn't he around here somewhere?

Regaining her composure, Ira got to her feet once more. Then, that's when she felt someone grab her.

Ira shrieked.

"Calm down, Soares."

She glared then. " _Malfoy_?"

He stared down his pointed nose at her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I…I," she stopped talking as tears pooled in her eyes, wincing because she was appearing weak around Draco Malfoy. "I can't lose her too, I can't."

"What are you babbling abo—" A crunching sound from somewhere caused Draco to pivot them around a tree, his hand firmly over Ira's mouth to cover her sobs. He pressed her tightly against him while they listened to people moving over the leafy ground. Draco's mouth was above her ear, shushing her quietly.

"Did you find anything?" a voice asked. Ira didn't recognize it.

"Just a damned cat," another voice said.

Ira flinched, more tears flooding her eyes.

"Did you kill it?"

"No. It's just a cat. Not like it's a threat or anything."

Well, that soothed Ira. A bit.

As soon as they were gone, Draco let go of Ira and allowed her to sob again.

"Now, what is it you were going on about?" he leaned against the tree casually, as if they weren't just seconds away from being spotted by gods know who.

"Lady…" Ira choked. "She's gone, Malfoy. I don't know where she went."

Draco chuckled dryly. "You're crying over some cat?"

" _Kneazle_."

"Same difference."

"And she isn't just some animal, Malfoy," she said, wiping the tears streaking her face. "I know you wouldn't understand" _—you cruel prat._

He crossed his arms over his lean chest, watching Ira carefully before he spoke his next words. "Why are you crying then? What is crying going to help?"

Ira scowled and marched forward. "I'm emotional, okay? After the stuff I've been through—what you've seen me go through—I'm surprised you even have the nerve to ask. Losing someone else, someone that's been with me through so much, hurts. Of course, you would never understand what it's like to have a loyal companion if it wasn't some meat-head that can't even chalk up a level one spell." She drew in big gulps of air, trying to extinguish her tears. "I'm sorry I can't be like you and be completely emotionless, Malfoy—I think it's a big judge of character." Throwing her hands up, she continued. "Why do I even bother with you? Here I was expecting you to help me find her, but no, you're making this into a big joke—like it doesn't even matter."

"Because it doesn't matter," he said flatly.

Ira gave up with a huff. "Fine. I'm leaving."

His eyes traveled down to her leg, where a large bloodstain formed through her pants. "You're bleeding."

"What?" she followed his gaze. "Oh, yeah. It's nothing."

"No, it's not." Draco grabbed his wand from his cloak and walked closer.

Ira stepped back.

Draco laughed—actually laughed. It wasn't sarcastic or evil. It was kind of…genuine. What, did he get a thrill out of seeing her scared of him? Probably.

"Soares, I'm trying to help you."

" _Help_ me?" Ira was baffled.

"Yes, Soares, unlike what you said…" he dropped off. "Never mind. Just remember, you owe me." He waved his hand for her to sit near the bottom of a tree.

"I'm fully capable of doing this myself," she said, watching as Draco rolled her pant leg up.

"Just take my generosity and revel in it, Soares, because this is the only time I'm going to be…nice," he said, looking sour.

Ira winced as he aimed his wand at her wound. "Draco Malfoy—playing nice? Impossible."

He smirked. "Would you rather me play dirty?"

Ira flushed.

Before he could say anything, or make a note about how red Ira had gotten, he whispered the incantation. " _Episkey_."

As Ira's skin knitted back together and Draco cast a  _Tergeo_  charm to wipe the blood away, she watched his handiwork with appraisal.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ira asked.

"I do a lot of reading, Soares." He pocketed his wand and rolled her pant leg back down.

Ira snorted. "Okay,  _Granger_."

Draco glared, but there was something else there in his eyes as he watched her lean against the tree trunk. She couldn't put her finger on it as he stood up.

Following suit, she thanked him quickly. "I should go find the others. They're probably worried…"

He nodded stiffly.  _Awkward_.

"Thank you again, Malfoy." Before she had time to turn back, she looked at him once more. "Hey, Malfoy?"

He looked up from his wand.

"Speaking of owing people, you still owe me for first year, by the way."

Confusion washed over him, and Ira bit back a chuckle while he tried to remember what she was talking about. She didn't stick around to see revelation hit him. She was already trotting through the forest on a mission to find her friends.

And her most loyal companion.

* * *

A while later, Ira continued through the forest with hopes of finding any signs of civilization. So far, her efforts were fruitless. There weren't any passing wizards like she'd hoped or any signs of animals either. Nobody was in sight for miles.

Loud bombs sounded off from the campsite far away behind her, which made her jump when she was least expecting it. She groaned, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

As she grew closer to another clearing, she heard a gaggle of voices. Peering around a tree, she spotted a group of cloaked figures huddled in a circle, all talking quietly. From what she could see, some of them wore silver masks. She gulped, knowing full well what these people were—Death Eaters.

She wondered if Draco's father was one of the masked bunch. Then, like a slap in the face, Ira realized that maybe her own father was one of the cloaked figures. That thought alone made her breathing stop. Her heart rate picked up.

One of them glanced around, and Ira shrunk into the darkness. Her foot moved, and a twig crunched beneath her shoe.

"Did you hear that?" one of them asked.

There was a murmur of voices and a shuffling of feet. Ira's heart pounded against her chest as the footsteps got closer. She considered making a run for it, but there was six of them and one of her. She wouldn't make it. These people were cold-blooded killers, and they wouldn't hesitate to capture her.

Ira inched backwards slowly with each step the people took. She needed to get out of there somehow.

Her back hit something solid. It was another person.

She gulped and looked over her shoulder, finding a cloaked figure standing right behind her.

" _Stupefy_!"

The Death Eater's spell rang out and the world burst into red light. Ira felt her body slack and fall backward, her eyes fluttering shut.

Sometime during her unconscious state, Ira could hear things being talked about around her. She tried fighting the spell that had taken over her body, but there was no use. Her body was tired, her eyelids weighted down.

" _The Soares Girl…_ "

" _Sigrid won't be happy._ "

" _Let's just kill her!_ "

" _No, I have something better_."

The next time Ira woke up was when she heard someone speaking above her, letting out an " _Ennervate_!"

She stirred, feeling life come back to her body.

"Ira?"

_Harry._

Her eyes opened, and she saw she wasn't alone. Not only was Harry there, but so was Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Amos Diggory, and some important Ministry wizards that looked at her with disbelief.

"What—?" she started but was cut off.

"This makes sense. Of course, it would've been the Soares girl. Following in your father's footsteps, aye?" Barty Crouch glared down at her like she was the scum of the Earth.

Harry jumped forward. "Ira wouldn't do something like that!"

"It's true! Ira's not like her father," Hermione spat, coming to Ira's aid and helping her off the ground. "She's clearly disoriented and has no idea what's going on!"

Barty snickered. "What do you kids know? Sigrid Soares was one of You-Know-Who's most prized followers, even if he said he was under the Imperius Curse at the time." He shook his head. "Blasted fools…your father was one of the slyest men I ever met."

Ira felt sick.

"So, was it you then? Did you conjure the Dark Mark?" Barty pointed upwards towards the sky.

Ira couldn't believe what she was seeing. An emerald green skull shimmered against the sky, showering everyone in a sickly glow that made her shudder. But why were they accusing her of such a thing?

"What are you talking about?" Ira asked shakily.

"Someone, over in the trees where we pulled you out from, casted the Dark Mark into the sky," Arthur said quietly. "You were the only one there."

"You think I did that?" Ira looked at Barty Crouch. "I don't even know  _how_ to cast that. Why would I even do that?"

"You're a Soares," he said simply. "You're—"

Harry once again jumped in to defend her. "You don't know her! You just know what her family laid out for her. Just because she has a few bad wizards in her family doesn't make her one!"

The only other person unconvinced was Amos Diggory. He came forward with his wand out.

"We'll see about that. Raise your wand."

Ira hurried to get her wand out of her pocket, at the same time, another wand fell out and clattered to the ground.

"That's my wand," Harry said quietly.

"Why do I have your wand?" Ira asked, glancing around everyone staring at her.

"Ira, why do you have that?"

Ira shrieked. "I don't know! I didn't take it I swear!"

Amos looked smug, pointing his wand tip at hers. " _Prior Incantato_!"

Nothing came from the tip. Next, he tried Harry's. This one, a smaller version of what was in the sky came from the tip, evaporating before their eyes shortly after the spell was over.

"Aha, so it was you!" Amos said cheerfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Instead of accusing her, shouldn't you be asking her how she got unconscious in the middle of the woods?"

"Yes, how did you get here, girl?" Crouch asked.

Ira tried to remember. "I was walking through the forest, looking for my friends…and I saw a bunch of Death Eaters in a clearing. They must've heard me because they came to me. One of them…they used the Stupefy charm and then I'm guessing they put me here and framed me."

"Framed you?"

"I don't even know how I got Harry's wand or casted something like that." Ira slouched in defeat. "But if you want to accuse me…I guess I understand."

"What?" her three friends shouted.

"Ira, stop talking nonsense, you haven't done anything," Arthur offered. It was a good thing he believed her.

A witch standing nearby stepped up. "Barty, Amos, think about this. What fourth year girl knows the spell for something like that? It takes years to master, and as cold as Sigrid may be, I highly doubt he'd train his children how to do something like that."

The wizards considered this for a moment before ultimately letting her off with a warning. Ira let out a sigh, wanting nothing more than to go back to their tent and sleep the night off.

Mr. Weasley turned to the kids. "Come on, you four."

Sharing a dark look with Crouch, Ira turned on her heel and followed the rest of them out of the forest into the campsite. The aftermath was horrible. Most of the air was filled with ashy debris and the tents were burnt away. Frightened witches and wizards approached them quickly, all questions aimed at Arthur who tried soothing everyone worries. Many of them asked if this was all You-Know-Who's bidding, or if he had returned. He quickly brushed off their concern explaining that he wasn't back, and everything was fine.

When they walked back to their tent, that was surprisingly intact, Charlie poked his head outside at the sound of their footsteps.

"Dad, what's going on?" he called out. "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others—"

"I've got them here," Mr. Weasley said, ducking inside with the others in tow.

"Did you get them, Dad?" said Bill sharply. "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No…" his eyes landed on Ira, considering how to go about this. It wouldn't be smart to tell them that she was the one accused.

"Who did it then?"

"We're unsure right now," he said.

They all started talking at once, hurriedly about what was going to happen now.

Ron silenced them. "Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was? It wasn't hurting anyone…why's it such a big deal?"

"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," Hermione said. "I read about it in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," Mr. Weasley said quietly. "Of course, people panicked...it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"I don't get it," Ron frowned. "I mean...it's still only a shape in the sky..."

"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed," Mr. Weasley explained. "The terror it inspired...you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside…everyone's worst fear...the very worst..."

Bill tended to a wound that he'd gotten. "Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Roberts' before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right now."

"Death Eaters?" Harry looked around, confused. "What are Death Eaters?"

"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," Bill said. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight—the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."

"We can't prove it was them, Bill," Mr. Weasley said. "Though it probably was."

"Yeah, I bet it was!" Ron said matter-of-factly. "Dad, we met Draco Malfoy in the woods, and he as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks! And we all know the Malfoys were right in with You-Know-Who!"

"And so was mine," Ira said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What if my Dad was one of them out there tonight?" she voiced worriedly. "What does that make of me?"

"Ira—"

"But…when you look at Draco…he's a spitting image of his father…following in his footsteps…what if I'm just like my own father?"

They were silent.

"They damn near accused me of conjuring the Dark Mark!" Ira said.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, and the twins all looked at her agape.

"No matter what…what my family has been through…it's always going to come right back to me, to all of my siblings." Ira rubbed her arms uncomfortably. "It's like I'm going to be held accountable for my father's actions."

"Ira, you can't think like that," Hermione said. "We know you would never do anything like that. You may be a Slytherin, and you may be a Soares, but that doesn't mean you're just as bad as the rest."

Ira wanted to believe her. But she could feel something gnawing at the back of her mind, telling her that what they were saying was only one-sided. They were saying this in a biased fashion, because they loved her, and she was their friend. Just because they loved her didn't mean they didn't have their doubts.

Throughout the night, Ira tossed and turned without getting a wink of sleep. All her thoughts centered around Voldemort, her family, and Lady. The past few hours, Ira hadn't even considered where her feline had gone to. She was too caught up in everything that's happened to think about her. How selfish.

Finding sleep completely useless, Ira pulled on her hoodie and tiptoed out of the tent. She wouldn't be able to sleep knowing Lady was still out there.

Ira conjured a small toy in the palm of her hand and rattled it around. "Lady?" she whispered. "Lady, where are you girl?"

The debris crunched beneath her feet as she walked around the ruined campsite. The likelihood of her finding Lady was slim to none now. It'd been hours already.

Ira found herself at the edge of the forest again. Lady always did like the pines. However, she couldn't find the courage to go inside.

Then, there was a jingling sound. Lady did wear a color—a frilly blue one with a bell. Perhaps that was her making the racket.

Ira bit her lip and entered the forest without another second thought. She called out to her a few times, making sure her voice didn't get to high or loud. The last thing she needed were people to hear her, especially if there were Death Eaters still milling about, slinking in the darkness.

"Lady?" Ira called out again in a whisper. She pulled her wand out. " _Lumos_."

Now, she could see where she was going. Up ahead, she saw a small mass sitting on the forest floor near a stream.

"Lady?" she said.

It didn't move, and continued staring upwards at something fluttering in the air. As Ira got closer, she saw it was a glittering blue animal that dangled in the sky angelically.

A hummingbird.

When Ira got close enough to make a proper inspection, the hummingbird stopped in the air and stared right back before cooing and disappearing in the air.

_Well, that was weird,_ Ira thought. A meow pulled her back, and she looked at the ground for the culprit.

"Lady!" Ira cheered when she saw that the small object was indeed her kneazle. She picked her up and snuggled her into her chest. "You had me so worried!"

Lady meowed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you loved making me go on a wild goose chase," Ira joked, kissing the crown of Lady's head. "Now, let's go back to the tent. We've had a long night."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my OC's are mine.

Two days later and the day finally came to return to Hogwarts. Ira wasn't feeling it. She burrowed back under the covers for a few extra minutes before Hermione was shaking her awake. It took some convincing on Hermione's part to get Ira out of bed. After dumping ice water over the girl, earning a few curse words in return, the two made it downstairs just in time to leave. They called for three Muggle taxis that would transport them to Kings Cross Station.

The ride took longer than Ira anticipated. The whole way she sat uncomfortably between Hermione and Harry, jostled around with each turn the taxi took. This was the first time she was ever in one of these contraptions. It kind of spooked her.

When the car finally lurched to a stop, Ira was the first to exit. She stretched her limbs and grabbed her trunk. It took everything in her not to charm her trunk into the air to float behind her while she walked to the platform. But with Muggles milling about, she couldn't.

She followed the others to platform nine and three-quarters. It materialized in front of them and Ira was hit with the sound of hundreds of wizards carrying on outside the express. The Hogwarts Express was soundless over the chatter milling around the platform. Ira could still feel the tiredness in her body as she yawned.

"Yippie," Ira commented dryly when she saw the train.

"Oh, cheer up, squirt," Fred said, bringing Ira into his arms and ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, squirt," George laughed.

Ira groaned. "Just because you guys are older and taller thank me doesn't give you the right to call me that  _or_ ruffle my hair like I'm a child."

"But you are a child," Fred pointed out.

"So are you," Ira said.

Fred and George looked at each other in unison. "Nah."

Ira rolled her eyes and continued towards the black-and-crimson train.

"Okay, dears," Molly said, hugging each of them tightly. "Do you guys have everything?"

They told her yes and with a satisfied smile, she bid them farewell. Charlie and Bill also came along, doing the same as Molly.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," Charlie grinned.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"You'll see. Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it...it's 'classified information, 'until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," Bill said thoughtfully.

"Why?" George pried.

"You're going to have an interesting year. I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."

Ron stood taller. "A bit of what?"

The train sounded behind them and that was all they were going to get out of them.

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said once they were on board, peeking outside a window.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," Harry added.

Ira nodded along.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, dears," Mrs. Weasley smiled "I'd invite you for Christmas, but...well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with...one thing and another."

"Mum!" Ron's fuse was getting shorter. "What d'you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect. It's going to be very exciting—mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules—"

"What rules?" Harry, Ron, Fred, and George said together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you...now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"

The train started to move, and the twins continued prying their mother for more information before they disappeared out of sight. They got nothing out of them other than very vague details that didn't help piece anything together.

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron found a compartment for them to sit in, Ira went in the opposite direction. Her Slytherin friends were around there somewhere. She hadn't spoken to them since the World Cup, and she hoped more than anything they were okay after the ordeal.

A voice drawled from a compartment she passed.

"Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore—the man's such a Mudblood-lover—and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do..."

Ira wished Lucius had chosen against Narcissa and sent Draco away. It would've made life at school so much better for her.

When Ira finally found her three other friends, only two of them were present in the compartment, one sitting on a bench and the other sitting on the floor. Theo wasn't around. "Where's Theo?" Ira asked, pulling the door shut behind her.

Sally frowned from her place on the floor. "Off with his  _other_ friends."

Lily scoffed. "Sally, give him a break. You two have spent every waking moment together this past summer and you're already having separation issues? It's been ten minutes."

"Ten long and grueling minutes," Sally clarified sadly. "Long enough for him to be swept over to the dark side."

"Will you quit it? Theo is just as much friends with us as he is with Draco and Blaise. He needs his guy-time."

Ira and Sally shared a look before the former spoke. "Guy-time?"

"Yeah, you know, to talk about girls and brood about their non-existent feelings," Lily said. "Things Theo can't talk about with us."

"But he can talk to me about anything," Sally pointed out.

Lily sighed. "That's what  _you_  think."

Sally put down the paper that she'd been reading to assess her friend. "Do you know something I don't?"

Silence.

"Lily Jazmin Moon! Tell me what you know."

"I swore to secrecy," Lily said. "I'm not allowed to tell."

"Oh, so Theo's keeping secrets from me now?" Sally huffed and crossed her arms.

Ira took a seat beside Lily. "If it means anything, Sal, I don't know anything either."

"That doesn't help."

"Maybe if you didn't get upset so easily, Theo would be able to tell you things without worrying about you getting worked up," Lily stated.

Ira nodded in agreement.

"I don't get worked up easily," Sally said in a high voice, lowering it when she concluded that she was, in fact, getting worked up at that very moment.

Ira and Lily looked at each other and laughed. That same moment their compartment door slid open and Theo entered, already dressed in his uniform and cloak. A quick survey around the compartment and he could tell things were tense. He took a seat.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, not at all." Sally sat next to him after removing herself from the floor. "Theo, is everything okay with you?"

Ira and Lily tried to hide their chuckles.

"You can tell me anything—I won't get worked up, I promise."

Theo stared at her. "Uh, okay."

"So, what's on your mind?"

Taking a literal approach, Theo looked across the compartment at the rest of his friends. "I just got done talking with the boys about the Triwizard Tournament."

That wasn't what Sally was expecting, but she masked her defeat with a forced smile. "Ooh, exciting."

"The Triwizard Tournament?" Lily asked confusedly.

"Yeah, it's a competition that was discontinued a long time ago because of the death toll—"

"Death toll?" Lily looked faint.

"Anyway, it's revival is taking place at Hogwarts this year. Three schools compete—Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons—a champion for each and they battle in three tasks."

Ira was familiar with it, given she was a pureblood. Sally also seemed to know what it was, because she grinned from ear-to-ear as Theo explained it. That must've been what the Weasley's were going on about before they boarded. It all made sense now.

Ira didn't like the sound of it. "Sounds like an uncomplicated way to die, though. I don't know who'd be crazy enough to do it."

"A lot of people, actually."

"You're kidding!"

"Draco thinks he's going to put his name in, just to see what happens."

"'Just to see what happens' can easily turn into a death wish," Ira said. But why should she care?

"Oh, well," Lily said flatly, flipping open a magazine. "If it isn't affecting us, I don't care what that sorry excuse of a human being does."

Ira nodded with her friends at that—deciding that it wasn't their issue if someone wanted to sacrifice themselves like that.

"So—did you guys end up drinking the night of the World Cup?" Ira asked.

"Is that even a question?" Sally laughed. "Only a little bit, though, till everything went crazy."

Lily dropped her issue of Witch Weekly. "Who do you guys think did it? The Death Eaters or Voldemort himself?"

Sally shuddered. "Don't speak his name!"

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Vol-de-mort! Well, would you look at that, it's almost like it's just a word and not something that summons the Dark Lord on command," Lily said sarcastically, making Sally uncomfortably. "Honestly, I think it was both."

"He's gone, Lily," Ira stated. "Most likely it was his followers than him. They were probably just making sure his existence was still prominent in our minds."

"Spoken like a true Death Eater, eh?"

Ira's head shot up at the person filing into their compartment. Draco Malfoy—always too noisy for his own good. That pointed nose of his was always butting into peoples' business. He donned his usual black apparel and emerald cloak—looking every bit the part of the menacing cockroach he so rightfully was. His lips pulled back when he saw Ira's reaction at his appearance.

Sally beat Ira to the punch. "Mind you, your father is an actual Death Eater, Malfoy."

"So is hers," he pointed out, then he looked at Theo. "And his."

Lily snickered. "Wow, all three of you have heinous fathers, but you, Draco, still prove you're so much like yours while Ira and Theo have beautifully crafted themselves into their own persons."

"I'm nothing like my father." Draco's eyes turned to slits. "And what about Ira? She's the one that put the Dark Mark into the sky that night."

Ira jumped from her seat. "I did not!"

"That's what everyone's saying," he said calmly. "Apparently, where the person sent it off into the sky, they found you unconscious."

" _Exactly_. Unconscious. You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

He glared. This was a different Draco than the one that helped her the night of the World Cup. That one was so…genuine. While this one was so hard and guarded. She slapped herself for even thinking that Draco might have come around.

"You even know that I would never do such a thing. But you, on the other hand—"

"I wouldn't."

Ira laughed. "Oh, but you were the one boasting about your father being one of the masked bunch that night, right? I wasn't there to witness it, but a few little birdies told me all about how you enabled your father for his activities that night."

"What about yours?" Draco's nostrils flared. "How do you know yours wasn't marching along with mine?"

"I don't," Ira said simply. "I hope he wasn't but there's always the chance that his past never left him."

The blonde boy watched her for a moment and dismissed her when he spoke to Theo. "Daphne's looking for you. Probably looking forward to another one of your—"

Theo's aggressive head movements made Draco drop his voice. Sally glared at him from the side.

"Uh, yeah. I should probably go find her then." Theo hurried to make it to the door.

With one last glance, he and Draco exited into the hallway.

Sally's glare moved to Lily. "Daphne Greengrass is his secret?"

"Err, kind of."

"But they broke things off last year!" Sally's hands went to the air. "What's changed?"

Lily shrugged. "She came crawling back to him, I guess. And you know Theo, he can never say no to a pretty face."

Pretty isn't the word Ira would use. Okay, sure, the girl had long flowing blonde hair and an amazing shade of green eyes—and a body Ira would kill for—but that didn't make the girl pretty. At least, to Ira anyway. The girl's follower-the-leader-personality and vindictive attitude made her extremely off-putting and overshadowed what a decent person she could be. She was a lot like her best friend Pansy—only Pansy was the so-called leader she followed around like a lost puppy. However, Theo told the girls that Daphne was a different person when they were alone. Only one would have to witness it to believe it.

Theo and Daphne's love story started out in second year following a year's worth of study sessions and late night runs to the kitchens after lights out. If Theo wasn't with the guys or the girls, he could be found with the blonde girl that stole his heart. Daphne could rip it out of his chest, trample it, and hex it into oblivion and Theo would still have heart eyes for the girl. Although the girls disapproved of the friendship in first year, they got over it quickly when they saw he wouldn't budge from the daze she left him in. They got used to it quickly, growing out of their petty banter over the whole relationship. When the two finally called it quits around Christmas time the year before, it was the biggest gossip Hogwarts had gotten their hands on since the Chamber of Secrets happened. Apparently, Daphne wasn't interested in him anymore and had her eyes set on a Hufflepuff two years ahead of them. Theo vowed not to go back to her if given the chance. Oh, how things have changed.

And Sally was the only one of them that was really upset about the relationship. She put up a good front for Theo's sake, but the underlying jealousy she felt when he gave attention to someone else was still there. Lily and Ira would ponder whether Sally's feelings for Theo were strictly platonic or something more. They never had the nerve to ask.

"It just infuriates me that he would go back to her! After all the rumors and things that happened! Ugh, boys are so frustrating." By this point, Sally nearly pulled the hair from her head.

The rumors Sally spoke of were one's people usually correlated to a break up—usually cheating. Both kids were called cheaters after the fallout. The plain truth to it all was that Daphne didn't want him anymore. Simple as that.

For the remained of the trip, Ira sat back in her seat and watched rain patter down on the windows. Sometime during it, Theo returned looking ruffled in his uniform. His lips were red, and he appeared flustered. Sally tried her best not to comment, keeping her eyes trained of the book in her hand.

The Hogwarts Express finally stopped at Hogsmeade station. Unlike the first years, the older students took the carriages up to the castle. Ira shared a quick hello with Hagrid after arriving before finding a carriage to ride in. She nestled herself between Theo and Sally, across from Lily and two other students that were in a higher year than them.

Hogwarts still amazed Ira no matter how many years she'd went there. From the great turrets spanning the building to the amazing architecture of the grounds, everything was awe-worthy. It took her by surprise every year.

The students moved from the carriages outside to the stone steps leading to the large oak doors. Rain soaked their clothes and lightning flashed across the sky. Ira wouldn't admit it, but storms scared her.

Just when they thought they'd be accompanied by the warmth and dryness of the castle, someone from above began pelting them with water balloons. Ira shrieked as Peeves the Poltergeist got her good on the head. Somehow, her friends didn't get hit and already casted drying charms over them. Everyone laughed.

"Peeves!" Ira yelled, looking up at the culprit through soggy hair.

He gazed down at her unabashedly.

"I'm going to get you for this!" Ira reached into her cloak for her wand.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" He spun in the air with his tongue out. "I'm already dead."

Thankfully, Professor McGonagall made her way through the crowd of students to get Peeves to settle down.

While that happened, Ira ducked away with her friends to the Great Hall. They helped her dry off quickly before seating at the Slytherin table accompanied with gold plates and goblets.

"The Bloody Baron really needs to sort that one out," Ira commented while wringing her hair out.

Lily casted a drying charm over Ira's hair and watched as it back fired and made Ira's hair dry, but frizz all over the place. "Oops."

Ira tried smoothing it down, but it didn't work.

Sally leaned in, holding her wand. "Let me see."

Ira felt her curls fall into place again, thanking Sally as McGonagall began with the first year sorting. A sizable number of students made it to Slytherin, who were appended by applause and cheers right from the go. Ira clapped with the rest of them, watching humble kids take their seats. Only some of them bared the resemblance of Ira in her first year; the disappointment in their slouch, the upset feeling in their stomachs. Some of them were fearful—and Ira didn't blame them.

After it was over, the feast began. Food of all kinds appeared down the middle of each house's table. Ira's stomach grumbled loudly as the smells hit her in the face. The only thing she had on the train was a cauldron cake. Although they were her favorite, actual food couldn't compare.

Dumbledore spoke over the students when their stomachs were filled and contentment showed on their faces. "So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-Yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

Ira glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see the Weasley twins grinning mischievously.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year." Dumbledore sighed. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Ira frowned as Draco complained across the table, looking at each of their Quidditch team members—which included her.

Draco sneered. "It's probably because of that damned Triwiza—"

There was a great rumble of thunder from above and a loud clash from the Great Hall doors opening that shut him up.

All heads whipped in the door's direction, finding in the doorway an older man leaning on a cane. His cloak dripped across the stone floors while he swung his hood back, a ghastly face underneath. He had one normal eye and another that was strapped across his face, looking around wickedly. The permanent scarring on his face left all the kids in horror. He started to the front of the room, limping heavily towards Dumbledore.

"Mad Eye Moody," Draco whispered, watching as the man shook hands with Dumbledore.

Words were exchanged, but it was too quiet for any of them to hear.

Dumbledore continued when the man took his seat at the High Table. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

There wasn't an applause. Just pure silence.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're  _joking_!" Fred Weasley yelled for all to hear.

The silence broke with laughter. Everyone laughed at that, including some of the Slytherins.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…err—but maybe this is not the time...no...where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities—until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Theo smirked, watching Lily go pale. "Told you."

Lots of students talked amongst themselves about this. While others like Lily looked fearful, many students were excited—Draco included.

Ira stopped the boy when he talked about entering. "I think the champion should go to someone capable of winning. Not someone incapable of even catching a snitch."

Draco halted. "So, what? You think you're capable, Soares?"

"Capable of winning something like the Triwizard Tournament? No. Capable of catching a snitch? Yes," she said smugly. "And I'm not even a seeker. You're the only reason we haven't won against Gryffindor in two years."

"You can't even get the Quaffle in the hoops!" Draco said furiously.

Blaise snickered from his side. "Malfoy, she has. Numerous times."

"You're not helping!"

Blaise turned to the rest of their Quidditch teammates, a playful glint in his eyes. "Who thinks we should make Malfoy and Soares switch positions?"

Most of them nodded their heads eagerly, just to get a rise out of Draco. It worked. He was seething.

Dumbledore continued. "There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I could do so much with that money," Sally said wistfully.

Ira snorted. "Sally, you're already loaded."

"The more the merrier, right?"

Ira could only manage a chuckle.

"Eager, though, I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," the headmaster continued, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age—that is to say, seventeen years or older—will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This—" he broke off when students spoke up furiously "—is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His eyes fell to Fred and George Weasley. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Draco still stared daggers at Ira the whole walk to the dungeons. It wasn't until Pansy pulled him to one of the leather couches in the common room that his stare broke.

"He'll get over it," Theo said.

Ira shook her head. "Yeah, by cornering me and cursing me."

The two of them sat at one of the tables near a tall window staring out below the Great Lake. A pack of Grindylows swam by and jeered in their direction. Ira stuck her tongue out at one, watching as the little water demon swam straight at the window and started bashing on the glass. Its small face could've been mistaken for cute if it wasn't for the razor-sharp teeth glinting angrily.

Theo laughed. "Maybe Malfoy will surprise you."

Ira wanted to scoff, but her mind went back to their moment in the forest. She shook her head instead.

"Hey, he's not all that bad."

"Because you are friends with him, Theo. Malfoy has always hated me, ever since we were in nappies."

"Do you ever wonder why?" Theo asked, glancing at Draco, who had Pansy draped over him. "Maybe if you sat down and talked to him…you two could work things out."

"You're funny, Theo," Ira laughed. "That's not happening."

He sighed. "You're too stubborn for your own good."

"Maybe." Ira watched the Grindylows retreat. "So…you and Daphne, huh?"

"Don't start," Theo groaned.

"I'm not starting anything," Ira said innocently. "I'm just confused. I thought you said you wouldn't go back to her?"

He shrugged. "I can't say no to her. She means a lot to me. When she's gone, I feel empty…like a piece of me is missing, you know?"

No, she didn't know. Ira never had a romantic relationship before. She was far behind her peers. Sally already had two boyfriends and Theo currently had a girlfriend. Lily wasn't interested in dating, so at least Ira could relate to someone in that respect. But Ira was interested…kind of. Her fascination with a certain someone was kept under lock and key, but her friends saw right through her.

"What about you and Saint Potter?" Theo asked after a moment's silence.

"What about us?"

"You can lie to Sally and Lily, but you can't lie to me," he pointed out.

He was right.

Ira sighed. "Fine, I like him." Her eyes darted to the group of Slytherin's nearby, her voice moving to a whisper. "But it's not like anything's going to happen between us."

"Why not?"

"Because…" she pouted. "I'm a Slytherin."

"That's why? Ira, you know I hate your Gryffindor friends as much as any other Slytherin in our house, but they're your friends for a reason and if I'm being honest…I think Potter feels the same way."

Ira gave him a confused look.

"I mean, the way he looks at you and stuff, it's obvious." Theo appeared uncomfortable. "Being a Slytherin or some pureblood supremist like the rest of us won't make him dislike you any less. I mean, have you seen yourself, Ira? I don't blame him for feeling that way, if he truly does."

Ira blushed. "You think so?"

He forced a nod. "Yeah."

A yawn came from Ira and she and Theo agreed they needed some sleep before their classes the next day. After telling each other goodnight, Ira climbed the stairs to her dorm that she shared with Lily, Sally, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass for the year. Her two friends were fast asleep when she made it inside. She stripped of her clothes and put on some comfy PJ's.

Lady meowed quite loudly from Ira's bed.

"Shh, people are sleeping," Ira said quietly, slipping under the silk blankets.

Sleep didn't come for a while. She tossed and turned so much that she was afraid of waking the others. Quickly, she pulled the curtains around her bed closed and casted a quick silencing charm around her. When her head hit the pillow again, she got sucked into a vision, one that blurred and unblurred quickly around her.

The first things she noticed were the formally dressed people. Some unfamiliar faces, but most of them recognizable. People were smiling and laughing and dancing.

Dancing?

Ira watched people sway against each other with arms around necks or hands on waists. She saw herself dancing with someone she couldn't see the face of. Then, her world morphed, and she saw herself again—only this time with tears falling from her face. She stood outdoors, her makeup a mess and hair in tatters. She couldn't find a reason for her to be acting that way, until another person came up to her and started talking.

Ira's tears flowed harder and she hit the person in the chest, screaming something that was hard to hear. It was like hearing the voice through water.

Ira managed to keep her visions at bay since talking to Professor Trelawney in third year. Since then, only two visions happened within a span of six months, but every time things felt like they were getting better, it would fall apart all over again. She made a mental note to talk to Trelawney in the morning. For now, she drifted away from her vision and into her dreams, falling fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my OC's are mine.

_Third Year_

_"You just need to learn how to control it. I think. I don't even know if you can control visions. I don't even know anything about this. Maybe you should visit Trelawney when you go back to school. She may be as mad as a bat, but she has to understand what you're going through."_

Ira remembered Rhys telling her this when she was in first year after he found her face down in their family's cemetery. She put it off long enough as her visions got more and more vivid, for the smallest things most of the time. She faced her fears and walked to the North Tower where the Divination classroom was. Although she'd been taking Divination all year, she was still apprehensive about talking to Trelawney about her own powers. Throughout many lessons, Ira had the feeling the woman knew more than she let on—that she knew more about Ira than it seemed. Nothing was discussed, however. The professor was too keen on spooking Harry with 'The Grim'.

It took all of five minutes to make it to the trapdoor leading into the Divination classroom. Ira entered and took in her surroundings. It looked so much like an attic and smelled like dust and dead flowers. With twenty circular tables jammed inside and a couple armchairs, it was one of the more unique rooms in Hogwarts. The curtains were draped shut, leaving the room in a dim hue.

"Ah, Ira Soares," a raspy voice said.

Ira glanced to the desk where Professor Trelawney sat. The skinny woman stared into a large crystal ball that had fog streaking across the glass. Her thick-rimmed glasses made her eyes seem much bigger than they probably were, watching Ira as she walked closer.

"I knew this day would come," she said.

Ira's brows furrowed. "You did?"

"Of course, I see into the future." Trelawney waved towards the crystal ball.

"Well, yeah, but people usually say you're—" Ira stopped short and coughed. "Never mind. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Trelawney moved from her seat and around her desk. "Your third eye!"

"Uh…sure—"

Trelawney grabbed Ira's hands. "How long have you had this gift?"

Ira pulled away. "Gift? I hardly think this is a gift."

"When did it start? What have you seen so far? Anything? Have you seen—?" Trelawney got a hold of herself, quieting when she saw Ira's face fall. "I promise you it's not that bad."

_Doubt it._ "I wanted to ask you if there's a way to control it?"

"Yes, there is. Has it been frequent?"

"Every three days or so, maybe, sometimes it stops and just picks up again," Ira explained.

"Hmm, usually the most practiced Seers can't have that many visions in such a brief time. You usually experience them one or twice a month, sometimes more if you conjure them yourself."

"Conjure them yourself?"

Trelawney nodded feverishly. "Oh, yes. It's possible. Some Seers charge large sums of money for their craft, so they summon visions on a whim for people who want their future read among other types of Divination."

"And people believe it?"

"Some do, some don't. That's why some students around here think I'm crazy," Trelawney sighed. "But I prove them wrong every time."

"Can we be inaccurate at all?"

"Sometimes what we see is different than what we end up experiencing, but the most powerful Seers are right on the dot with their predictions."

Ira watched Trelawney grab a book from her desk, flipping through it. "Is there a way to quit being a Seer?"

She looked up as if insulted. "Why? Do you not want this gift?"

"You keep calling it a gift, but it doesn't feel like one," Ira said. "My brother told me that people could use me…for bad."

Professor Trelawney stopped flipping the pages. "He did?"

"Yeah. Is it true then?"

She didn't listen. Instead, she went back to her crystal ball and gazed into it, putting both hands on the glass surface. "Come here," she beckoned.

Ira hesitated, but complied.

Trelawney took one hand off the crystal ball and grabbed one of Ira's hands hanging loosely at her side. They quieted as they waited for the inevitable. Trelawney kept her composure with closed eyes, mumbling something under her breath.

Then, she jumped back as if being burned.

"You're in grave danger!" she said in that terrifying voice of hers. "Someone wants you killed, slaughtered, if it's the last thing they do."

"What? Why?" Ira stared at the crystal ball as if it would give her the answers.

Trelawney's large eyes bore into hers. "He's coming for you, my dear. You want to stop him, but he can't stop from making you his."

Ira felt herself go cold at this revelation. She didn't know who this 'he' was or what they wanted with her, she just hoped she had the time to figure out what it was before anything happened.

_Present_

That was the first of many personal sessions to come. The remainder of that year consisted of Ira going to meet Trelawney during Study Hall and learning more and more about her own Inner Eye. Sometimes, what her professor spoke of was terrifying things, but mostly it was all logic that helped Ira develop her own powers. She still didn't have a firm grasp on them yet, but she'd get there eventually.

The conversation from the first meeting never came up again. Ira still didn't know who 'he' was or what he wanted. She tried not to think about it much.

Ira sat in Divination next to Harry and Ron at one of the circular tables. Like some of their other classes, this one was a toss-up of fourth years from different houses. The only other Slytherin in the class was Tracey Davis.

When they had entered, Trelawney spoke about Harry like she always did; predicting his future and whatnot. As much as Harry and Ron laughed it off, Ira was scared about the truth in the woman's words. They'd never understand.

"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," Trelawney said from the armchair she sat in. "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle..."

Most of the students were spelled asleep by Trelawney's wistful words, but Ira watched the woman with wonder and appreciation.

Trelawney then addressed Harry, who dozed off a few minutes before. Ira nudged him with her elbow, watching him spring back to life.

"What?" he asked, looking around the class to see everyone staring at him.

Ira tipped her head in the professor's direction.

"I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," Professor Trelawney repeated.

"Born under—what, sorry?"

"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!" she said in irritation. "I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth...your dark hair...your mean stature...tragic losses so young in life...I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?"

"No," he said, "I was born in July."

Ron chuckled at that while Ira pierced him with an angry stare.

Trelawney's smile faded, and a little while later, she was handing out astrology charts for them to pair planets with their birthdays.

"I've got two Neptunes here," Harry frowned. "That can't be right, can it?"

"Aaaaah," Ron mocked Trelawney's voice, "when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Harry..."

Ira hushed them as other students picked up the joke around them and began sniggering in response.

"You aren't funny, Ron," Ira said, looking down at her own paper that remained quiet blank for the most part.

Lavender Brown waved her paper in the air. "Oh Professor, look! I think I've got an unaspected planet! Oooh, which one's that, Professor?"

The older woman peered down at the girl's chart. "It is Uranus, my dear."

"Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?" Ron joked.

"Ron!" Ira felt a lot like Hermione in that moment.

Professor Trelawney had heard, and she wasn't happy. "A detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart," she snapped. "I want it ready to hand in next Monday, and no excuses!"

"Good going, Ron." It was Ira's turn to snap at him.

"Jeez, what's up with you?" he asked, packing up his things.

"You two are what's up with me. Insulting an actual craft! Do you have no respect for such a thing?"

Harry placed his hands on Ira's shoulders. "Ira, you know all the stuff coming out of her mouth is pure nonsense, right?"

They descended the trapdoor, walking down the North Tower's spiraling staircase. She ignored them and felt anger festering inside her. The need to turn around and tell them that she was a Seer herself—and experienced things they'd only laugh at—was so tempting.

"Trelawney's just a miserable old bat who's off her rocker," Ron said while they queued up for dinner in the entrance hall. "Seriously? Seeing the future? Ridiculous."

Ira gripped her books and whipped around so her curls hit Ron in the face. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the fury on her face. "You don't know a damn thing, Ronald Weasley!"

He looked kind of scared.

Harry started to speak, but Ira cut him off.

"And you as well, Harry Potter! Laughing about something as serious as someone predicting your  _death_ , that's what's nonsense. Take it for what it is and consider the very strong possibility that what she's saying is true! It might just surprise you!"

Her yelling grew an audience, and several Slytherin's were grinning in approval—Malfoy included. He had been talking to Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle when he first heard the commotion. He stopped to stare with a newspaper clutched in his fist, watching the girls heated outburst take place.

"Ira—" They both started.

"No, you two don't know anything!"  _This is why I can't tell you anything!_ She wanted to shout it, tell them the truth, that she could very well be the next one to predict their deaths—or something far worse. But she couldn't.

"Well, well, well," a voice said, the smirk in his voice could literally be heard. "Is the Soares princess finally getting fed up with her good ol'  _pals_?"

"Piss off, Malfoy," Ira said, the anger still present in her voice.

"Oh, but I thought I could join the fun."

Ira sneered. "There wasn't an invitation."

"Without an invitation, you can still crash the party," he said smoothly, turning his attention to Ron. "Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" He held up the Daily Prophet. "Listen to this!"

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

Draco stopped and looked up. "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?"

If people in the entrance hall hadn't been listening before, they were now.

He continued.

Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" Malfoy said, holding it up for everyone to see. "A picture of your parents outside their house—if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ira felt sick. "Malfoy!"

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Harry said, completely ignoring Ira was there. "C'mon, Ron..."

Hermione came to their aid through the crowd, helping Harry get Ron away before he did something he'd regret.

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" Malfoy mocked. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Harry asked, shoving Ron off to Hermione. "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Ira gasped. "Harry!"

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," Harry yelled, turning away.

Ira kept her eyes glued on Draco, who then moved his hand beneath his robes. She saw a glint of wood and she jumped right in the line of fire just in time to feel a spell hit her straight in the arm.

"Ouch!" she hissed, looking to find a hole now in her sleeve, her skin beginning to bubble. "Malfoy, what the hell!"

She saw a quick glimpse of regret on his face when another spell rang out. This time, it came from the staircase.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Professor Moody made an appearance and his spell turned Draco into a ferret. The animal shivered on the floor.

Everyone was silent. Only Moody moved a muscle.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled, looking at Ira and Harry.

She nodded numbly.

His normal eye stayed on her arm, and the other eye moved to the back of his head. "Leave it!"

"Leave what?" Ira winced.

"Not you—him!" His thumb jabbed backwards to where Blaise made a move to pick ferret-Draco off the ground. He turned around and walked in the group's direction. Draco scurried away. Well, tried to. "I don't think so!"

Mad Eye used his wand to pick Draco off the floor and dangle him in the air, smacking him off the cold hard ground.

"Stop it!" Ira screamed, watching as her Dark Arts professor continued.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's backs turned," Moody growled, raising Draco higher into the air. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

"Stop! You're hurting him!" As much as Draco deserved it, Ira couldn't help but step in.

"Never—do—that—again—" Moody spoke each word when the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!"

Professor McGonagall came down the stairs with a stack of books in her arms, shocked and frightened. Moody kept Draco in the air.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," he said calmly.

"What—what are you doing?"

"Teaching."

"Teach—Moody, is that a student?" she shrieked. Her books fell to the floor.

"Yep."

"No!" she cried, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand. Another spell casted and Draco reappeared looking like a complete mess. His hair was at odd angles, his clothes disheveled, and an embarrassing pink color was in his cheeks.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" she added. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," Moody said. "but I thought a good sharp shock—"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then."

Malfoy glared at Moody and said something along the lines of something with 'my father' in it. Ira fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Moody said, limping to him. "Well, I know your father of old, boy...you tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son...you tell him that from me...now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," Malfoy winced.

"Another old friend," he sneered. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape...come on, you..."

When Moody lead Malfoy to the dungeons, Ira's friends came to the rescue. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Ira!"

"Are you okay?"

"That damned git, when I get my hands on him—"

"He'll pay for this!"

"What a bastard, honestly."

Ira's anger came flooding right back. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

Everyone stepped back, and everyone that had wanted to leave stayed for more festivities. Only, they weren't going to see much.

Ira snatched her bag off the floor and glared at the students. "Show's over!"

They filed out at once.

"Ira," Sally started, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "Are you okay?"

"No," she snapped, yanking her injured arm back. "If anyone asks, I'm in the hospital wing."

Harry and Ron looked like they wanted to say something, but Ira's heated stare made them back off.

Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione. "Let's get something to eat, guys."

That left Sally, Lily, Theo, and Ira. They looked between each other silently, each of them trying to come to terms with what just happened.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" Ira said stiffly.

She stepped away and walked to the hospital wing. Once there, Madam Pomfrey tended to her wound.

"A stinging jinx—how'd you get that?" she asked, looking at the swollen arm that had grown to the size of Ira's thigh.

"Draco Malfoy," Ira winced when Pomfrey waved her wand around. "It was supposed to be for Harry, but I played hero and got stung instead."

"Ah, I see. Will he be punished for this?" she asked.

"Moody already took care of it…" Ira remembered the way she screamed for the man to stop, and how fear took over. She didn't have an answer as to why she reacted that way, she just did. "But I expect he'll be getting a lot worse from Snape." Or not, knowing how much the Potions professor favored him.

It took a few minutes for the swelling to go down, but it did and Madam Pomfrey removed her casting with a smile.

"There, good as new. Now, try not to get into any more trouble. I don't like seeing you in the hospital wing so much," she said seriously.

"Oh, but I thought I was your favorite patient?" Ira joked.

The woman turned back to her steely self.

"Right, got it."

Ira hopped off the bed and marched through the door, down the corridor, and to the dungeons. While she knew dinner hadn't commenced yet, she didn't want to be in the same room as everyone else. She just wanted some alone time.

Her feline sensed something was wrong the moment she stepped into the dorm. She jumped from the bed and weaved between Ira's legs.

"I'm fine, Lady," she sighed.

But it didn't feel that way.

* * *

Ira must have fallen asleep, because sometime later she woke up in complete darkness, and snores could be heard from her roommates. She considered going back to sleep, but as a gnawing sensation filled her belly, she remembered she'd skipped dinner.

Careful not to wake Lady, who was sleeping soundly by her feet, Ira slipped out of bed. She was still dressed in her uniform but didn't mess with her appearance while sneaking down to the common room. There were still some students awake chatting by the fire. Some were studying, others gossiping. They didn't notice when Ira entered and exited the room.

To get to the kitchens, one would have to walk down to a floor situated beneath the Great Hall. It was near the Hufflepuff's common room and Ira ventured there quite often when she missed meals. Or whenever she felt like snacking.

Ira tiptoed through the torch-lit darkness to the entrance hall before taking a turn down a set of spiral stairs leading to the floor where the kitchens were. She walked the long corridor for some time, passing by the Hufflepuff's entrance, and came to the large painting of a bowl of fruit. Large enough to be a door, Ira reached out and tickled the pear in the painting. It turned into a doorknob and she turned, smelling food waiting inside.

The room had a lofty ceiling with brass pots and pans strung along the stone walls. It was as massive as the Great Hall. It even appeared identical with the four long tables situated in the middle of the room. The tables were connected to the ones in the Great Hall to serve meals.

Ira continued walking when a voice came from one of the tables near a large oven.

"I hate him, you know. I hate all of them," the voice said. "But—"

A passing elf acknowledged Ira and cut Draco Malfoy off.

"Ira Soares! What pleasure it is to see you, misses!"

Ira walked out of the darkness to meet Draco's blank stare. He had a half-eaten plate of food in front of him and a brass goblet in his hand. He looked better than he did before. There were some bruises on his arms, but other than that, he seemed healthy.

"You're having conversations with house-elves now?" Ira asked, walking closer to where he sat.

He ignored the question. "Come to gloat?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. I'm hungry." The elves looked eager to serve her and brought forth something fresh out of the ovens. Her stomach grumbled even louder.

"What? You mean you didn't join your friends for dinner to laugh about what happened?"

Ira growled, stabbing a potato. "Did you forget that you shot me with that spell of yours?"

His face fell to his plate then. "That was intended for Potter."

"Mhmm," she mumbled, taking a bite of food.

"It seriously was, Soares," Draco said again. "If I wanted to hurt you I would've done it ages ago."

"You already have though," she pointed out. "Hurt me—for many, many years. I'm just used to it by now."

He rested his eyes on her arm.

"No apology, Malfoy?" she asked. "Not that I'm surprised, considering what a sod—"

"I'm sorry."

Ira choked on her food. "What—?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Soares. You heard me."

Yes, but she wanted to hear it again and again and again, to savor every drop of his voice so she'd have it permanently in her mind—knowing that Draco Malfoy apologized to her. They were two simple words, but they meant a whole lot, even if he wasn't apologizing for everything he ever did to her. It was still something.

"Sorry for hurting me today? Or hurting me as a whole?"

He glared. "Don't push it, Soares."

She grinned. "I'm just yanking your chain. I like seeing a…nice-ish Malfoy. It's like seeing something that's once in a lifetime—only this time I've seen it twice. Lucky me!"

"I still hate you," he reminded.

"And I still hate you, ferret." Her scowl was back. "For the record, I did try stopping Moody today when I saw what he was doing, even if you did physically hurt me."

"I know. I heard." It was his turn to grin, mocking Ira's voice. "'Stop, Moody! You're hurting him!'"

Ira's face went red. "I just didn't want him getting fired. I heard he's a really good Defense teacher this year."

"Mhmm," he said unconvincingly. Then, his eyes went soft—as soft as they could for being Draco's. "What were you yelling about with Potter and Weasel today?"

Ira had her fork to her mouth when she paused, wondering if she should say anything or not. No, she couldn't. Not with Draco. Even if they were having a heart-to-heart now, she wouldn't be able to tell him. He'd hold it against her somehow, manipulate her, maybe be the person that ends up using her. It was all too dangerous.

"Nothing. They were just being rude about something," Ira said vaguely.

"Being rude about what?"

Ira dropped her fork. "You're awfully noisy, you know that?"

"It sounded important to you, that's all." Draco drank from his goblet, eyes on Ira the whole time.

The pressure of letting some of her own baggage off her chest sounded so relieving. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell him? The angel and devil on her shoulders bickered back and forth before she decided. It was a poor decision that she would regret later, but the words on the tip of her tongue fell forward, and she was letting it all out.

"I…don't know if I should tell you this," Ira said, biting her bottom lip.

He stared at the lip that her teeth sank into, and shook his head, coughing. "Tell me what?"

She sighed. "I haven't even told my friends."  _But I'm willing to share it with my enemy?_  The whole thing spelled bad.

"Just spit it out, Soares. You've already said too much, and I'll suspect something either way," he said eagerly.

Pushing her plate away, Ira folded her arms on the table, looking at anything but Draco.

"Do you remember in first year when I passed out during breakfast?" She watched him nod. "I didn't just…pass out…I sort of…uh…"

She was really doing it.

"I had visions. I still have visions." Ira braced herself for what came next.

Draco snickered. "You're full of it."

Ira's face dropped. "Excuse me?"

"You're telling me that you're a Seer? Like that nutter Trelawney?"

"She's not crazy, Malfoy," Ira said. "She can actually see things. Well, sometimes they're a little off, but for the most part it's true."

He hesitated. "Okay."

"You don't believe me." Ira could see it on his face, the laughter that he was keeping at bay. Yeah, this was a horrible idea.

He proved her right. The next moment, he was laughing so hard that the elves stopped what they were doing to watch. Disappointment washed over her. It was humiliating.

Ira stood up suddenly, making the table shake. "Forget I said anything."

Before she could turn and walk off, Draco grabbed her arm and forced her to stay put.

"You're being serious, aren't you?" he asked, the laughter gone and replaced with seriousness.

Ira slapped his hand away. "I was, but since you're making this into a big joke, I see I've made a mistake."

"Soares—"

"Thanks for apologizing. You don't have to be nice anymore. It's all an act anyway," Ira laughed darkly. "And here I keep hoping you'd change. One minute you're the bad guy and the next you're trying to understand me. I don't get it, Malfoy. Just choose one and live with it. Don't switch back and forth between the two because honestly, it gets confusing and then it just leaves me feeling stupid."

Draco's face hardened—the tell-tale sign that his walls would be sturdier than before. Ira watched as he gritted his teeth, his whole demeanor closing her off once again—probably for good this time. Her words didn't have much bite to them, they could've—if she intended to hurt him—but they still impacted him in such a way that Ira knew they wouldn't have any more of these…moments.

Ira waited for him to yell at her or hit her with another stinging jinx. But he didn't. He ignored her like she wasn't there and finished his plate of food. She narrowed her eyes when he went back to barking orders at the house-elves like a proper pureblood. If Hermione could see this now…

Shaking her head, Ira walked away. His presence only suffocated her—leaving her with a need to breath fresher air. He was toxic in all the wrong ways. Someone who could go from being nice one moment to a complete arse the next wasn't to be trusted. She mentally berated herself for being so stupid as to confide in him. What was she thinking?

By next morning, word about Ira's most secure secret will be out there for everyone to know. Ira didn't have a doubt in her mind that Draco would talk. He'd gossip to his friends who would gossip to their other friends. It would hurt Ira, of course. His only intent was to hurt her. But how far would he go to push her over the edge?

She didn't want to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Note: Oh, Draco—sigh—we still have a long way to go until Draco and Ira find a middle ground. It'll happen eventually, but for right now, Draco's too stubborn, and so is Ira. After the next couple chapters, the story is going to move to 'M' rating. I thought it'd be important to forewarn anyone just in case you come across something that doesn't fit in the 'T' rating. I hope you guys enjoyed! Make sure to leave some feedback for me to look forward to, it helps my muse.


End file.
